Beneath The Skin
by Lazarus76
Summary: A group of unhappy, disparate teenagers are thrown together at a unit. Conflicts, romance, and self-awareness develop. Teenage !AU Fic. Inspired by the film Manic.
1. Chapter 1

"Right." The man in the centre spoke with a forced cheerfulness. "Now, lets all get to know each other. Introduce yourselves, and tell us a little bit about who you are."

Silence. Everyone looked at the scuffed limoleum floor, the dingy pale yellow walls. Everyone looked anywhere they could to avoid looking at each other.

The tall, thin boy, with a fine, waxy complexion, spoke first. His tone was slightly imperious, as though he were a visiting Prince to the local peasants.

"Well, my name's Robert," he spoke haughtily, "and I've been expelled from three schools. My father doesn't know what to do with me, so he thought time here would be good for me."

There was a shifting of feet. Another boy – a big, burly character – spoke. He had a British accent.

"You were expelled?" His voice was lazy. "Cool. What did you do?"

Robert shrugged, as if he couldn't be bothered to explain. "Well, I smoked when no-one noticed. I also refused to work. Private schools…they can't accept that. They told my father I had an attitude problem."

The larger boy laughed. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

"Do you have an attitude problem?" The man in the centre – whose name tag claimed he was Dr. Saito – looked at him, a kind smile on his face.

The boy looked at him. "I just have attitude. Simple as that." He put his hand in his pocket, and started to pull out a packet of cigarettes.

Saito's eyebrows went up. "Eames. You cannot smoke in here."

Eames shrugged. "Fine." He put them back in his pocket. "I'll go and smoke them outside, later."

Saito's eyes met his. Eames didn't look away.

The doctor turned. "Well, Eames, why don't you introduce yourself properly to the rest of the group? Tell us who you are and why you're here."

Eames shrugged. "I like to fight. End of story. And I like to drink. And I like…" he leered slightly at a small female member of the group. "…girls."

"Subtle." That came from another member of the group, a thin boy with dark hair, and intense eyes.

Eames looked over at him, irritably. "Didn't ask you. Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"Arthur." The voice was quiet, calm.

"_Arthur_." Eames rolled the word around his mouth, then spat it out. "Sounds like a poncey name to me. What're you here for?" He leaned forward, aggressively.

Arthur didn't blink. "I beat someone up."

"You?" Eames began to laugh, disbelievingly. "You beat someone up? You look as if you only weigh about 10lbs, what was it over? Someone nick your dinner money?"

"No." Arthur continued to look at him, calmly.

Eames gave a disinterested shrug. "Fine, be that way. You look as if you'd snap in half in a fight, anyway."

"That was very hostile, Eames." Saito spoke pleasantly. "As though you want Arthur to fight you."

"I don't want Arthur to fight me." Eames looked at Saito. "Because I'll win, and I don't like winning with an unfair advantage."

Saito smiled again. "You have confidence, Eames. We can work on that."

Eames shrugged. "Whatever."

Saito tried again. "Now, Arthur. Do you want to talk to the group?"

Arthur looked round. "I think I've said all I needed to."

"But you beat someone up." Eames squinted at him, hostility mingling with naked curiosity. "I'm interested. What else happened? Are you one of these losers who spends all his time listening to Marilyn Manson, planning to shoot up his school?"

Arthur didn't flinch. "No."

"So, what did you do then?"

"I beat someone up." Arthur was perfectly composed.

Eames grunted, and looked away. Saito tried to regain control.

"Ariadne?"

The petite brunette looked up, then down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Never mind, dearest," Eames crooned, leaning over. "We can talk about it later, just you and me!"

She shifted in her chair, looking nervous.

"Leave her alone." Arthur's voice was barely raised, by the effect was as though he'd fired a gun. Eames shifted back in his seat and glared.

"I think you both need to calm down." Another voice broke in; Arthur turned to its owner. He was slightly older than Arthur, and blonde, with an intelligent, intense expression.

"And you are…?" Robert spoke, in a mildly contemptuous voice.

"I'm Dom." His voice was low. "I'm here because…people think I'm crazy. But I think you can read people through asking about their dreams. But people think its…psychotic."

Eames looked bored. "Fascinating, Dom."

Saito spoke. "Thank you. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow."

Getting up, he left, leaving the disparate group of teenagers to eye each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews are very much appreciated, thank you!**

Time had lost all meaning.

Outside, Arthur reflected, as he gazed at the walls, time never belonged to you. It was punctuated by the demands of others – classes, friends, parents. In here, there was nothing to punctuate time, nothing to disrupt its flow. It was regimented, structured.

Up at 7am. Breakfast at 7.30am, then room inspection. Followed at 8am by exercise. Then at 9am, individual Therapy. Followed by 10am with classes. 1pm, lunch. 2pm, recreation, then another group therapy session at 3pm. Two hours of therapy. 5pm, recreation. 6pm, dinner. 7pm, more supervised recreation. 9.30pm, lights out. No exceptions. Ever.

Every day. The only thing that distinguished any day from the other was the menu of food served – and even that followed a rigid, unbreakable pattern. If you were served chicken, it was Monday. Tuesday, Spaghetti. Wednesday, Pot Roast; Thursday... Arthur didn't even need to ask what they were being served anymore. You accepted it, with a simple, mind numbing acceptance.

He looked at the floor, and rubbed the side of his face and nose. It was still smarting. He thought, with grim satisfaction, that Eames' bruising matched – and hopefully hurt just as much. He closed his eyes, recreating the scene that had erupted in the dining hall earlier that day.

* * *

Arthur had grabbed his tray, with regulation plastic cutlery and a plate covered with glistening green gunk that he suspected might be Macaroni and Cheese, and looked to sit down at one of the elderly formica tables. He noted that Eames and Robert were already huddled together, whispering and sniggering. He avoided them. Robert he didn't trust; Eames he simply disliked.

Finding a seat by the window, at an empty long table, he settled into it. Picking up his carton of grape juice, he peeled off the thin lid, and took a sip.

"Can I join you?"

He looked up. Ariadne was standing opposite him, looking hesitant. His eyebrows raised, and in his confusion, his fork clattered onto the floor.

"Hey." He swallowed, and leaned down to pick it up.

He'd mistimed it. Her hand lightly grazed his as she leaned down to retrieve it also. He blushed.

"Oh, I'm..." her voice trailed off. She looked uncomfortable.

"No, sit down," he said hurriedly, not wanting to make her feel worse. "Please?"

She complied, pulling out the chair and settling into it. She picked up her own knife and fork, looking uncertainly at the food on the plate.

"Its not so bad," Arthur's tone was reassuring. "You do get tired of not being able to choose your own meals, though."

She plunged her fork into it. "If you say so."

He nodded. They ate in silence for two minutes, when suddenly, a shadow was cast down the table.

"Can I-"

Arthur looked up. It was the older blonde guy from yesterday – Dom. He nodded. "Yes."

Dom sat down, next to Ariadne. He fiddled with his paper serviette.

"It was...interesting yesterday, wasn't it?" His tone was light, but Arthur sensed he was trying to test them.

"Yep." Arthur looked at Dom. "Group of teenagers sitting around not wanting to talk to each other...never happens, does it?"

Dom flinched slightly. "Its an interesting group."

Arthur shrugged. "Not really. You've got a guy who thinks he's all that, a spoiled rich kid, a timid girl, and a guy whose parents think he's crazy. And me," he added as an afterthought.

"And you're in here because...?"

"I told you yesterday. I beat someone up."

"You stick to the script?" There was a crinkle of amusement at Dom's mouth. Arthur couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Its just..." he faltered slightly. "I just don't see the point in discussing it. I'm in here. I don't want to be in here. I want to be in my High School."

Cobb took a swallow of pasta. "Why?"

"Because in there, we can be seen as normal. In here, we're branded."

Cobb looked uncomfortable. "Are we?"

"Yep." Arthur took another sip of juice. "In High School, you're seen as a loser, or a jock, or a nerd...but its ok. In here, you're psychotic or a self-harmer or violent or-"

He broke off. A form had appeared above him. Eames. Another shadow appeared. Robert.

"Move over," Eames commanded, and without waiting, elbowed his way into a place next to Arthur. He smiled at Ariadne – a smile that was more of a leer.

"Didn't realise you were invited," Arthur said curtly.

"Didn't realise I wasn't." Eames continued to look at the petite brunette, whose cheeks were growing hot under this unwanted attention. Dom looked at Eames, then at Arthur. Robert's face was a supercilious sneer.

"Why are you here, Princess?" Eames' voice was clearly intended to be gentle, but it had an rasp to it. "Whats wrong with you?"

Ariadne looked at her plate. "I don't-"

"Don't what?" He crooned. Arthur put his fork down.

"Stop it." His voice was tight.

"Not talking to you, dickwad." Eames turned back to Ariadne, oblivious to her growing discomfort. "Why is a pretty girl like you in a place like this?"

"Yes," Robert chimed in, his voice as supple as a snake. "Are you one of those anorexics? You're skinny enough."

Ariadne looked up, her eyes were filming over with tears. "I don't want to...discuss it." Her voice was coming out in little jagged breaths. "Please."

Robert smiled – it reminded Arthur of a shark about to grab its prey. "Oh, I'm sorry. But, are you one of those anorexics? My best friend's sister was like that. Used to make herself throw up. Do you do that?"

Ariadne pushed her chair away. "No." She whispered.

"Leave her alone." Arthur spoke suddenly, his voice sharp.

"As I said before, we're not talking to you." Eames glared at him, his facial expression aggressive. "Why are you in here?"

"Told you yesterday." Arthur muttered.

Eames whistled. "Oh, yes, you beat someone up. Who was it? Was it a girl? Probably was, I doubt you'd ever be able to take someone down-"

He broke off, choking. Arthur's fist had collided with his jaw. Turning, Eames glared, and he punched Arthur. Hard, fast, in the face.

Dom stood up, pushing his chair back so hard it toppled over. He came round to the other side of the table. "Arthur! " Sliding his hands under his arms, he pulled Arthur away from Eames. Robert, he noted, was doing the same for other boy.

"Come here you little-" Eames was trying to hit Arthur again, but the smaller, wirier boy was ducking underneath his punches.

Ariadne had pushed her chair back, looking frightened. She turned and ran from the room. Arthur looked after her, only to find himself receiving a punch from Eames. Arthur lunged, and shoved the other boy down, hard, causing a chair to topple over. Eames fell flat on his back, winded, looking up into Arthur's face. His eyes were narrowed, and his fist coiled, ready to strike.

"Stop it!" Dom had grabbed Arthur's shoulders, trying to pull him off Eames. "Let it go, he's not worth it!"

Suddenly, another voice spoke. "Arthur."

Arthur dropped his fist, his breathing ragged. He glared down into Eames' grey eyes.

"Arthur." Saito was standing next to him. "No. You know this."

Numbly, Arthur allowed himself to be pulled off Eames. The other boy was on his feet in a flash, hotly protesting his innocent.

"He started it!" His voice came out as a whine. "I just go and sit down, and he starts-"

Saito shot Eames a withering look. "That is enough. I will speak to you myself. Brett?" He gestured to a male nurse. "Would you take Arthur and put him in the Quiet room? I think he needs some time to himself."

Brett nodded. "Of course. Come on, buddy. Time for you to cool off." He gently took Arthur's upper arm, and he didn't offer any resistance. As soon as he was in the Quiet room, he headed straight for the bed, and stretched.

Only another 49 days to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime: Inception does not belong to me. Reviews and readers all very much appreciated!**

Ariadne's fingers twitched near the phone. Taking a deep breath, she reached for it. She wanted to call home, badly. Suddenly, gentle fingers grasped it, and put the payphone back on its hook.

"Sorry, sweetheart," a nurse said, apologetically. "No calls allowed unless authorised."

She nodded, and exhaled. Slowly and unhappily, she made her way back to the day room. Several others were scattered around the room, and when she noticed Eames and Robert, she shuddered. She scanned her surroundings, and made a decision to sit away from them.

She settled into a chair, which had a few limp magazines on a table next to it. She picked one up, and started to leaf through the dog-eared pages. Suddenly, she realised someone was sitting next to her.

She turned. Dom.

"Hi," he spoke hesitantly, as though he were unsure of her. She nodded, and then looked back at the magazine.

He spoke again. "Its Ariadne, right?"

"Yes."

"So…" he paused. "How long have you been here?"

She swallowed. "A few days."

"Its hard, at first. But then you-" he broke off, noting that tears were glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Here." He pulled a tissue out of his pocket, and offered it to her.

"Thank you." She blew her nose, and felt herself shudder. She checked her watch. 2.30pm. It was Thursday. She should, by rights, be sitting in her Spanish class, listening to Mrs Ray try and drill them in the finer points of grammar. She should be sitting next to Ceciley, her best friend, trying not to notice her scribbling notes to one of the boys. She should be looking forward to the Spring Fling. She should be going to band practice, not sitting in here. She wiped her eyes, and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Dom's voice was gentle. "It gets to you."

"How long have you-"

"About a month. I was in another wing, then they transferred me over here."

"Does anyone come and visit you?"

He sighed. "My parents don't. My girlfriend does, though. Her father comes with her."

"Why don't your parents…?" She broke off, fearing the question too intrusive.

"They don't like having a crazy son. They took me to a psychiatrist, who told them that I was clearly delusional. But everybody dreams…so if I'm delusional, everyone else is as well."

There was a slight ripple in the room. Ariadne and Cobb looked over. Saito was leading Arthur back in. His cheek was bruised, but aside from that, he looked fine.

"OK," Saito's voice was gentle. "Just go back in, and behave as normally as possible."

Arthur's lips twisted. "Normal? Here?"

Saito's face darkened slightly. "Arthur."

"OK, I'm sorry." Arthur nodded. "I will do."

"Good." Saito let go of Arthur's arm. Dom looked over. The thin figure hunched slightly, as though he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Arthur!" Dom raised his hand. "Over here!"

"Do you two know each other?" Ariadne's curiousity was piqued.

"He came a few days ago. Just before you. He won't tell anyone why he's here, but I doubt its just because he beat someone up."

Arthur walked over to the others. "Hey."

"Have a seat."

"Thanks." Arthur was taciturn. Dom tried again.

"You ok?"

"Yes." He looked at Dom. "It hurts a bit, but frankly, I would have done it again."

Dom tried not to smile. "He really winds you up, huh?"

"I just don't like it when people behave that way. No-one's interested in why we're here – all anyone should be interested in is when we get out."

Dom fell silent.

"Thank you," Ariadne turned to Arthur. "Thank you for yesterday."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"No, I mean-" she swallowed. "What they were saying was really hurtful, and you stuck up for me, and-"

She paused. Arthur's dark eyes had clouded. "I would have stuck up for anyone."

"Oh," she blushed. She faltered; uncertain of what she could say next, she dropped her eyes to her magazine.

"Well, isn't this cosy."

Ariadne's head snapped up. Eames was standing over them. His face was like thunder.

"You," he growled, pointing at Arthur. "How a skinny little runt like you thinks he can beat me in a fight, I don't-"

Arthur got to his feet, and calmly stared at Eames.

"I didn't just think I could beat you." His voice was frighteningly still. "I did. I got you on the floor. Or did landing on it knock the rest of your tiny brain out?"

Eames glared, and raised his hands to shove Arthur, when suddenly, another voice broke in.

"Leave it." It was Robert. "He's…not worth it, Eames, trust me."

"No," Eames' voice was sullen. "He just wanted to take a pop, because he thought I'd try it on with his girlfriend…"

Arthur bristled, but didn't say anything. Ariadne was scarlet. One of the male nurses – Ryan – was starting to hover towards the little group.

"Arthur." Cobb was tugging on his sleeve. "Come on, sit down."

Arthur did so, but he was like a coiled spring. Ariadne felt uncomfortable. She turned to him. "Look, do you-"

"Do I what?" He exploded. "Like movies? Bands? History? Yes, I do! I'm just a teenager who is here because he did something, that's all! Like you, like all of us! There's nothing wrong with any of us, but the longer you stay here, the longer you think there is!"

Ariadne fell silent. Cobb twitched. Suddenly, Saito appeared.

"OK, please make your way for therapy." His voice had a deep resonance. "May I ask that you are to behave appropriately at all times."

The group started to get up. As they shuffled into the therapy room, a dismal one decorated in magnolia, they notice an extra chair, and extra member.

"Everyone," Saito said gently, "this is Yusuf."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Hi." Dom smiled at the newcomer. "Welcome."

"Jesus," Robert muttered. He slouched back in his seat, boredom flickering visibly across his face.

Saito looked at him. "Whats the problem, Robert?"

"Why are you welcoming him, hmmm?" Robert ignored Saito and addressed the question directly to Dom. "There is nothing…welcoming about this place."

"I just want him to feel comfortable." Dom's voice was slightly defensive.

Robert shook his head. "How noble." He leaned back in his seat, twisting his long, thin fingers.

"I think that's very interesting," Saito commented. "You want to make Yusuf feel at ease…right, Dom?"

Dom nodded.

"Which shows that you understand that if anyone is to achieve recovery…they need to feel completely safe and secure first."

"Bollocks." Eames yawned loudly.

Saito looked irritated. He turned to Eames.

"Would you care to explain that, Eames?"

"You say 'achieve recovery.'" Eames looked disgusted. "But you can only recover if there's something wrong with you…and there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Beg to differ." Arthur spoke, and his voice cut like a knife. The group shifted, Yusuf looked bewildered.

Eames glared at him. "You can-"

"Save it." Robert leaned forward, and put a restraining hand on Eames' arm. "He's not worth it." A taunting smile played across his face. "You know he's here because he finally snapped after two big guys put him in the garbage can."

Arthur looked at Robert. "At least I'm not here because I'm a disappointment to my father."

Robert's eyes narrowed in anger. "Excuse me?"

"You're here because you got kicked out of school." Arthur's voice was flat. "I guess your parents just didn't want you at home."

Robert stood up. "I'm not staying here to be subjected to this," his voice was stiff, and he began to turn. Saito got up. "Robert."

"No, I'm leaving," Robert insisted. "I'm sure once my father finds out what his money is being spent on in the name of help, he'll withdraw me."

He began walking out of the room. Saito hurried after him. The rest of the group sat, the atmosphere slightly sour. Eames was glaring at Arthur.

"So, why are you here?" He jeered. "Disappointment to your mum? Didn't raise her little precious to know how to fight? So embarrassed by you she shipped you here?"

Arthur flushed. Memories of that day were coming back to him, vividly. He closed his eyes. He could feel the sun on the back of his neck, and smell the blood. He could hear the taunts. He shivered, slightly.

He opened his eyes. Ariadne was looking at him. Flushing again, he dropped his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Eames turned to Yusuf. "They won't tell me anything. So why are you…?"

Yusuf looked embarrassed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, that's too bad…see, the point of being here is we tell each other how we feel. But we don't. For example, I ask her-" he pointed at Ariadne – "why she's here, and he decided to stick his nose in."

Ariadne looked at Eames. "Please-"

"No, come on, Princess," Eames leaned over. "Its easy. I'll tell you why I'm here, you all ready? I'm here because I think I'm different people. I told my Mum, she told me I was mad. So here I am."

Dom looked at him. "Is that true?"

Eames nodded. "Yep. Lots of different people."

Arthur looked slightly surprised. "That's not what I would have thought."

"Yeah, and I didn't think a scrawny little piece like you could nearly break my nose." Eames glared at him. "Goes to show none of us are what we think, are we?" His tone was bitter. "I tell my Mum, that I seem to be able to imitate others, become them. She takes me to a doctor, he tells her I'm schizophrenic!"

Dom looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Piss off." Eames slouched back in his chair, his expression dark.

Dom turned to Yusuf. "So…why are you…?"

"I don't know if I can explain it," Yusuf's voice was weary, as though he'd already had to explain too many times before.

"Try." Dom's voice was encouraging.

"Well…" Yusuf struggled to find the words, "I'm-"

Eames yawned. "Very interesting."

Saito suddenly walked back in, his expression almost angry. He re-seated himself, and took in the group.

"Robert is spending some time in the Quiet Room," he announced. "He's a little upset."

"You mean for once in his life he got told no?" Arthur shrugged. "Probably a shock to him."

"What do you mean by that, Arthur?" Saito turned to him.

"He's a spoiled brat." Arthur's voice was calm. "He thinks he can have what he wants, whenever."

Dom was looking at him. "You're very astute." His expression was interesting – it was as though he were trying to analyse Arthur, trying to see if he would proffer any more information that could be considered useful.

Saito nodded. "Thank you Arthur." He turned to Ariadne. "Would you like to say anything?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Yes, you do," Eames interrupted.

She looked at him. "What?"

"You want to tell us all whats wrong with you." He was looking at her. "I've told you, Dom's told you, that dickwad"- he jerked his thumb in Arthur's direction – "has told you. So whats wrong with you?"

She swallowed. "I don't know if I can-"

"Go on." Eames was persistant. "Why are you here?"

She looked at him. "I'm here because my parents think I self-harm, that's why." Her lip quivered, and tears began to spring to her eyes.

Dom looked at her, slightly shocked. "Ari, that's-"

"No!" Eames looked surprised. "You mean you cut yourself, and things like-"

"I DON'T!" She shouted, getting to her feet. "I don't do things like that! I just want to go home!" She got up and ran out of the room. After a pause of ten seconds, Arthur got up, and hurried after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur scanned the gardens of the unit, trying to work out where Ariadne could be sitting. He noticed a flash of blue denim on a wall, and heard a muffled sob.

He started to approach. "Ari, listen, I-"

He stopped. Robert was sitting there, his face paler than before, and his eyes red rimmed. He glared at Arthur.

"Leave me alone." It was delivered as a command.

Arthur looked at him. "Have it your way. I'm looking for Ariadne."

Robert glared. "Haven't seen her."

"So…thought you were getting out of here?"

The other boy gave Arthur a thin-lipped smile. "I will be. When I can get through to my father. But my godfather is coming to see me, he'll see that this place – the people here-" he sneered slightly at Arthur – "isn't suitable."

"So what would be?" Arthur kept his tone calm.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand," Robert's tone was haughty. "But I am not like you. I do not come from a nice little suburban street, and went to the local High School. My father is Maurice Fischer. He's one of the richest men in the world. I grew up being served breakfast by a maid and I've been to boarding schools for my entire life."

"And you got kicked out…?"

Robert flushed angrily. "I think they just wanted more from me than I was prepared to give…look, I don't have to tell you anything! I didn't even ask you to come and find me! " His tone was dangerous. "Why don't you go and find your little girlfriend, and pretend that you're worried about her. Of you go, there's a good boy."

Arthur stiffened. "You are a-"

Robert looked up, defiant.

"So what are you going to do?" He jeered. "Hit me? That's probably all you can manage!"

Arthur clenched his fist.

* * *

Ariadne wiped her eyes. The pale yellow walls of the room felt oppressive. She sniffled, and curled up on the bed.

She wanted to be at home. Home, in her room, with its cushions on the floor in primary colours, with her books, with her CD player with her favourite music. She rested her cheek on the scratchy surface of the pillow, and wished for the soft covers of her bed. She nestled her cheek in it.

There was a tap at the door. "Ariadne?"

She stirred. "Who is it?"

"Dom."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

She got up, rubbing her eyes, and padded across to the door. She unlocked it, and opened it.

"Hey," Dom smiled at her. "Can I come in?"

She nodded.

"Listen, don't' let Eames get to you," he said gently. "He's just…like that."

She swallowed. "If you say so."

"Listen, Ari, if you want to talk, I'm a good listener." His voice was kind.

"Thanks." She sniffled, and blew her nose. "But there's nothing to talk about. I'm in here, and I don't want to be."

Dom looked at her. "I know."

"They saw me with a knife!" She burst out. "They thought - they thought-" Sitting back on the bed, she dissolved into tears.

* * *

"Rob!" Eames was shouting across the garden. "Rob, where are you mate?"

Arthur turned. A look of relief flitted across Robert's face.

"Well, it looks as though you and I will have to talk again another time." His tone was dismissive. "Thank you Arthur, it was a pleasure."

Arthur started to walk away, swallowing. His throat felt tight and constricted. Memories were rising up, threatening to engulf him. He remembered the day vividly – the day he'd grabbed the collar and shoved him right up against the lockers, then pulled him to the floor. How he'd grabbed the sides of his head and tried to bang-

He stopped, and shook slightly. He couldn't keep on thinking about it. He was here. Punishment enough.

A shadow fell across his path. He looked up.

"Hello…Arthur?"

Yusuf. Arthur exhaled with relief – for one moment, he'd thought it was going to be Eames.

"Hi," he said tentatively, looking up. "You ok?"

Yusuf shook his head. "This place…its very…"

"Strange, boring, weird, I know." Arthur finished the sentence for him, and the two boys began to walk back together to the main building. "But, for the moment, its home."

Yusuf shuddered. "Wonderful thought."

As they entered, they saw Saito standing by the main entrance, talking intently with another man. Older than Saito, and white. Heavily built, he was wearing an expensive suit and an aggrieved expression.

"I don't care what your excuses are!" He snapped. "I want to see my godson!"

"Mr Browning," Saito was calm and dignified in the face of the other man's rage. "It is not suitable for you to see him. Robert is here because he needs help."

Browning glared at Saito. "Oh, I see. Do you really consider help to be sitting in a circle, with him being taunted by a load of juvenile delinquents, doctor?"

"They are not juvenile delinquents, Mr Browning." Saito's voice was flat.

"Oh really?" Browning huffed. "You've got a boy in here who claims its because he beat someone up, another boy who is clearly a deluded psychotic, and a girl who self-harms! They are not good enough for my godson to spend time with!"

"Your godson," Satio spoke calmly, "needs help. He is suffering from a certain type of egomania. Its not good for him."

Browning swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he sees the world as centred around him."

The other man looked at Saito. "I see." His expression altered; almost as though a thought were slotting into place.

Suddenly, Robert appeared, with Eames. Glaring at Arthur, he pushed past him.

"Oh, Robert!" Browning's voice changed to a soothing tone. "There you are!"

"Uncle Peter!" Robert walked straight towards the man, who pulled him into a brief hug. "Are you going to-"

"No, I'm afraid not." Browning shook his head.

"What?"

"Robert. Your father is not too well. I'm a little worried about him. He's already upset that you've been expelled from another school. Your third in five years."

Robert flushed. "Please let me leave."

"I don't think so." Browning's voice was calm. "I think your more of a problem to your father at the moment than you realise. As soon as you're ready, you'll be out. Until then, I have a company to look after on his behalf. I can't do it if you're causing difficulties."

Browning turned. "I'll see you in six weeks." He began to walk towards the door, leaving Robert gasping with shock.

"Uncle Peter-"

"Save it, Robert." The older man was already out the door. Robert stood there, his face paling.

Eames approached him. "Look, its-"

"Get off me!" Robert yelled, giving Eames a shove, a move that stunned Eames and Arthur. "Leave me alone! I am so sick of you and the rest of the freaks in here! Just leave me alone!" He turned and ran down the corridor, leaving Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf staring after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at the knock on the door. He shifted in his seat.

"Yeah?"

"Its your father."

He stiffened. "Come in, Dad."

The door opened, and Michael Ogilvie walked in. "I need to have a talk with you, son." He looked slightly awkward. "Are you busy?"

"Well, I do have my Math homework…"

"Oh, of course! This won't take long," his father interrupted, settling himself into the easy chair in Arthur's room. "Its just – the Vice Principal called me today. Ms. Morrow. She sounded concerned."

Arthur leaned back in his seat. "About what?"

"Well, the fact you seem to be…getting into fights." His father looked at him, face creasing. "She said you've always been such a good student, a credit to the school. Whats happening?"

Arthur put down his pen, his fingers tensing. "Nothing. Just some jerks."

"Well, you be careful." His father scrutinised his face. "You'll be applying to college in the Fall – if you want to go to the Ivy League, you'll need a clean record. You're smart enough, Art."

He nodded. "I know. But Dad…these guys…"

"Just ignore them," his father spoke testily. "You know that we can't afford to send you to private school, not with the cost of your college tuition coming up. Maybe if you tried a little more to fit in…"

"I do try to fit in." Arthur felt a hot wave rise up inside his chest. "I try, Dad, I really do. But I'm not into sports, and its hard to be-"

"Then just try. You've only got another couple more years." His father spoke reassuringly. "I know that there are guys who will pick on you because of how you're built, because you're smart. But just think of this – in another couple of years, you'll be in a good college, and they'll probably still be stuck here. Think of that Arthur."

"You don't hear what they say to me." He felt himself closing up.

"What do they say to you, Arthur?"

Arthur flinched. He vividly remembered. The locker room, after soccer practice. He'd been towelling himself off, when a couple of football players had come barging through, laughing.

"Did you see her? Did you?"

"Yeah…she's…well, she's hot."

"Couldn't you just…stick it in her?"

"I guess so."

The two guys laughed – Arthur felt himself bristle on behalf of the girl they were discussing. His teammate, Todd Phelps, looked at him.

"You ok, Art?"

"I –" Arthur broke off. The two football players were looking at him.

"Whats your problem, Ogilvie?"

"Nothing." Arthur turned and began to stuff his towel into his gym bag. A silence fell.

"So," the shorter of the two guys said, "Alicia – what a nice, tight-"

Arthur stiffened.

"-pussy," the other guy finished, and the two tittered. Arthur felt himself flush. Alicia was in his Spanish class.

"So, did she put out then?"

"She went like a jackhammer."

The two tittered again, and Arthur felt himself boil with rage. Alicia wore short skirts, and the odd tight shirt – but it didn't mean that-

"Hey, Ogilvie, whats your problem?" A loud voice cut into Arthur's consciousness.

"I bet she didn't." Arthur muttered.

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't go with you." Arthur looked at them. "I always thought she had more intelligence."

The football player went up to Arthur, grabbed him by his shirt, and slammed him into the locker. "What do you know about it, Ogilvie? When did you ever go with a girl? Faggot!"

Arthur stiffened. "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'faggot!'" The other boy smirked. "You know what they all say about you and this Mr Sensitive act – you're just a-"

Suddenly the door swung open, and an older man walked in. "Whats going on?" He said, sharply.

"Nothing, Coach Draper," the other boy said smoothly. He released his grip on Arthur.

Arthur turned to move away. The next day, he remembered being grabbed roughly in the corridor after the final bell, and shoved up against-

* * *

"Arthur?"

His eyes flew open. Saito was smiling at him, sympathetically. "Is there anything you want to say to the group?"

"No," he mumbled, looking at the floor. Cobb looked at him, and gave him a camaradie look. Arthur reciprocated.

"Now, everyone is here because they have suffered a trauma," Saito spoke. "And the first step of healing yourself, is to-"

Eames sighed loudly. "Bored."

"I'm sorry, Eames?"

"Bored." Eames yawned. "Bored. I'm bored listening to this. We're all here because our parents don't want us, and because we're too much trouble."

Ariadne twitched.

"Speak for yourself," Arthur muttered.

"I do." Eames glared back.

"That's interesting, Eames," Saito said, pleasantly. "Why do you think that?"

"Because its true." Eames' expression was starting to darken. "I get into a few fights. I get caught drinking at school. I get sent here. Friends of mine did far worse. Yet I'm in here, and they're out there. I'm not here because I'm special or fragile or traumatised or any of that bollocks. I'm here because my parents can't be bothered. And that's why you're all here-" he gestured to the group – "and why we're staying here."

A heavy silence fell. No-one broke it.

* * *

After ten minutes, the session drew to a close. Arthur wandered in the direction of the recreation room, followed by Cobb.

"Hey," the blonde boy said, conversationally.

"Hey." Arthur didn't know how to respond.

The two sat down, Ariadne seating herself on the far side.

"You like her?" Cobb asked.

"Maybe," Arthur said, flushing.

"She's really sweet." Cobb persisted.

"Yes."

"Listen…" Cobb looked at Arthur. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you," Arthur said stiffly. "I'm going to my room."

He got up, and began to walk out, Cobb looking after him with a determined expression.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames felt listless. The slowness of life in this place was beginning to grate on him. He gazed around the recreation room.

Arthur and Cobb were sitting on a far side, looking as though they were deep in conversation. Yusuf was sitting by himself, playing a game of solitaire. Ariadne was huddled in a window seat, clutching a battered looking paperback.

He got up, and started to approach her. She barely noticed him. Fingering the pages, she was sinking deeper into thought.

* * *

Thanksgiving. That was where it had started. Her parents had filled the house with relatives, and she'd felt slightly overwhelmed. After the meal had finished, she'd helped to clear, and found being in the kitchen a refuge. She turned on the faucets, and started to occupy herself with the washing up.

She hadn't noticed the door to the kitchen opening. Or her oldest cousin entering.

She was simply washing the plates. She didn't notice anything until he put his hands on her waist.

"Hey Ari," he slurred, slightly. She shivered. Her parents had served alcohol at the meal, and the tang of his breath made her senses reel.

"Hey, Dave," she said, calmly. "Why don't you go back in the lounge while I finish here?"

"No…" he breathed, his breath hot and slightly sour. "More fun out here, when none of them can see us."

She put the plate she was washing back in the water. "Dave…this isn't a good idea."

"It's a great one." He was pressing against her, forcing the front of her body into the sink. She winced at the pressure. "Come on, Ari, you're what, 16? Don't tell me you've never done it before…"

"Dave, leave me alone."

"Oooh, little good goody virgin…" he drawled. "Not what I remember. Remember how you kissed me when you were 14?"

She felt herself beginning to flush. "Dave…I was a kid, it was a mistake…"

"Was it? You wore those clothes…you wanted me to try and touch you…but you wouldn't let me…little tease…"

Tears began to spring to her eyes. "Leave me alone. Please!"

He began to paw at her. "No. I'm tired of this. You lead on, never do anything…" He began to kiss her neck. She started to tremble.

"Dave, please, don't-" He grabbed her and turned her to face him, unaware of the knife she was holding in her left hand, glistening with soap suds. As he turned her, the tip of the blade caught his stomach, drawing a thin line of blood.

He gasped. She looked, horrified.

"What- oh, Dave, I'm so sorry…" tears caused her throat to constrict. "Please let me-" instinctively she leaned forward, her cousing rapidly backing away.

"Get away from me," he said, harshly. "You're – you-" He turned and ran into the lounge, where within seconds, she heard a scream from his mother – her mother's sister. Before she could move, her parents, and his parents, had entered the kitchen, with him protesting hoarsely about the knife. Looking down, she realised in fright she was still holding it. Perfectly clean, except for the drops of blood on the tip.

It was so much easier to tell the others that everyone thought she self-harmed.

* * *

"Princess?"

She looked up, startled, as Eames swaggered before her. Swallowing, she dropped her eyes.

"Can I sit here?" He placed himself next to her before she even had a chance to protest.

"Eames, I'm-" she found her voice. It was small and pale.

"Lonely." He smirked. "Thought I'd come and keep you company."

"I'm flattered, but really-"

"Think nothing of it." He was drawing close. She stiffened. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cobb nudge Arthur. The dark haired boy's eyes narrowed.

"So," Eames spoke casually. "Tell me about yourself."

"Nothing to tell." She shrugged.

"Really? Where do you come from, that sort of thing. Me, I'm from London – but Mum dragged me over here to live with one of her boyfriends. Some loser she met online. I told her it wouldn't work, she ignored me." He pulled a face. "She's allright, but as a parent, she's awful. Wouldn't listen to me when I told her about what was happening with me, just dumped me in here. Cow."

Ariadne looked at him. "My parents are still together."

"How rare." He looked at her. "Bet they live in a nice little suburb, with a white picket fence?"

"No." She could feel the tears threatening again.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes," She spoke honestly. She did miss them. But she couldn't forget that look of horror on her father's face, or utter anguish on her mother's Her aunt had screamed, and nearly passed out, whilst her cousin had looked pale, and shown the wound. She'd felt trapped, cornered, and tried to explain, except she realised she couldn't. They'd caught her holding the knife.

"Do they miss you?"

She looked at the floor, the tears starting to fall. "No," she whispered hoarsely, then getting up, fled from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So, why do you think your parents are worried about you, Dom?"

"They think I'm delusional."

"And why do they think that?"

"Because…" Dom felt his voice becoming strained. "Because…"

His mother broke in, angrily. "Because he thinks he can control people's dreams. That's why. Its all the fault of that – that girl he's seeing. And her father!"

Dom swallowed. "Mom, it's not Mal's fault. Really it isn't. I told her what I could do – and her father-"

"She's a bad influence." His mother's face was stony. "You are not to see her again."

Dom dropped his eyes to the floor. "But I – I love her."

His mother went white. "No, you don't. Its just a phase!"

"Mom, it isn't a phase." Dom's voice grew stronger. "I love Mal, and she believes in what I can do. She thinks I can use this to my-"

His mother's lips tightened. "You're not my son. And until you accept that this psychosis is down to her, you won't be!"

She got up, and stalked out. Dom's father looked at him, sorrowfully. Unable to bear the disappointment in his father's eyes, he watched as he followed his mother.

He looked at the psychiatrist, who smiled, sorrowfully.

"Its clear your parents are feeling a lot of stress at this situation."

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Dom spoke. He felt exposed. The psychiatrist smiled again.

"So…tell me…whats inside your head?"

"Well," Dom began. "I feel that when I dream, I can navigate within them. My girlfriend's father, he says that when you're in a dream, you can learn from people, take things from them."

"Do you believe that?"

"I want to believe it." He spoke fervently.

"But your parents don't."

"No."

"Dom…" the psychiatrist looked at him. "You're clearly a very intelligent young man, who is currently operating under a great deal of stress. Its obvious you have negative influences in your life. The best thing is for you to stay away from them."

* * *

"So, how are you?"

"I'm ok," he mumbled. Mal's visits always lifted his spirits. She sometimes came alone, sometimes with Miles, but he treasured the times she came by herself.

"You seem a little down," she commented. As she looked at him across the formica table, he felt his heart swell with things he felt he couldn't reveal in public. She reached over and took his hand. The touch of her fingers made him shiver.

"I'll be fine," he tried to sound light. "There are some newbies in here."

"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Well…Ariadne. Very sweet girl."

"Whoa!" She laughed. "Should I be jealous?"

He smiled. "You know I'm not like that."

She caressed his hand. "I know, I'm just teasing. So, who else is new?"

Cobb frowned. "There's a guy – Eames. British. Kind of louche, kind of obnoxious. Not sure if I like him or not."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure you might become friends, eventually."

He shrugged. "Maybe." He lowered his voice. "There's another guy in here I'm really interested in. Arthur."

Mal looked at him. "Why is he so interesting?"

"He's kind of meticulous. He likes things to be organised." Dom looked at Mal. "I really want to talk to him about whats in my head. I think he might help me…"

She looked at him. "Do you think you can-?"

"I'd like to. But he seems so…strung out sometimes." Dom swallowed. "And there's Yusuf – nice guy, keeps to himself. And Fischer."

"What about Fischer?"

"Rich kid." Dom made an expression of slight distaste. Mal smiled. Suddenly, a buzzer sounded. Dom sighed. She looked at him. "End of time."

"I know." They got up, awkwardly, and Dom leaned over. She kissed him on the mouth. "See you in two weeks."

He nodded, and watched as she left. Sighing, he allowed himself to be led back to the dismal recreation room.

As he entered, he saw Arthur sitting by himself. Swallowing, he moved over to talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb watched as Fischer entered the room. He then realised Arthur was watching him.

"What is it?" Cobb turned to the slightly younger boy.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Arthur's tone was puzzled. "He comes over as though none of us are good enough for him."

Cobb shrugged. "Well, he's here...he's unhappy about something."

"Yeah," Arthur muttered, turning and picking up a well worn copy of _Alternative Press._ "The fact that he can't drive his Porsche and Daddy won't give him an allowance."

Cobb raised an eyebrow. "You really think thats the case?"

Arthur put down the magazine. "Look," he said evenly, "I feel sorry for the guy. Really. But I tried to talk to him earlier – and he essentially told me that I come from one world, and he comes from another, and there was no point in trying to bridge the gap."

"OK." Cobb looked at Arthur. "Maybe I should try and talk to him."

Arthur shrugged, and turned his attention to an article on Slipknot. "Good luck."

Cobb stood up, and approached Robert. He was sitting by himself, holding a book, that he hadn't even opened. He looked up as Cobb approached, his face adopting its mask of arrogant coldness.

"May I help you?" His voice was haughty.

"Maybe I can help you," Cobb said, sitting down next to the younger boy. His own light blue eyes met Robert's ice blue ones. "You're not very happy here, are you?"

Robert looked at Cobb. "I'm perfectly happy. I'm used to being told when to go to bed, what to eat, and what I can and cannot do. I went to boarding school. Its the rest of you who can't handle it."

Cobb swallowed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He decided to perservere, aware of Arthur's brown eyes surveying the scene.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?" There was a note of hostility in Robert's voice.

"I mean...do you get on with them?"

"My mother's dead." Robert said flatly. "She dies of breast cancer when I was 11. My father sent me to school after that, and spent most of his time in his office at either Sydney or LA. My godfather is more of a father to me than he ever was."

Cobb blushed. The hostility in Robert's voice was apparent. He got up.

"Yeah," he said coldly, looking at Cobb. "I'm not sure I'd know what to say if I were you."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Robert," Cobb said hurriedly, "I just-"

"You haven't upset me, Cobb." Robert's tone was clipped. "Its very hard to miss your parents when you never knew them."

He started to walk out of the room. As he left, Eames came in. He glanced at him as he left.

"Whats happened to him?"

Cobb shrugged. "I don't know, Eames."

"Yes you do." Eames sat down next to Cobb, uninvited. "You probably asked him about his family, didn't you?"

Cobb looked at him. "Yes."

"Big mistake." Eames sighed. "Christ, I need a cigarette."

"Go ahead," Arthur's voice floated out of the depths of the magazine. "Just another unattractive facet of your personality."

Eames smiled tightly. "At least I've got one, Artie."

"Yeah," Arthur responded coolly. "But next time you steal one, make sure its from someone pleasant, ok?"

Eames stood up, and started to walk over. Arthur looked up.

"What is your problem?" Eames demanded. "You've been dying to have a got at me ever since we first got here. And then you fought me in the cafeteria. Whats wrong? Worried that Ariadne will prefer someone who looks like a real man to you?"

Arthur stood up. He was nearly as tall as Eames, but his lack of bulk made him appear smaller. "And how would you define a real man, Eames?"

Eames mouth twitched. Cobb felt the tension in the room mount.

"Well," Eames said, casually, "I would define a real man as one who seizes the moment. Have you done it with Ariadne yet, Artie? Have you held her down and made her moan?"

Cobb's jaw dropped, but Arthur reacted first. His fist lashed out and punched Eames straight in the mouth, not giving him a chance to dodge the blow. Eames staggered back, then retaliated with a upper cut that sent Arthur reeling. Cobb then got in between them, pushing them apart, assisted, by two male nurses, one of whom grabbed Eames under the arms, the other restraining Arthur. Both boys' faces were red, and Eames had blood dribbling down his face.

Ariadne walked in, and gasped, horrified.

"This is all because of you," Eames shouted, as he was dragged off to one of the Quiet Rooms. "I asked him if he'd finally stuck it to you yet! He's quite the little gentleman, isn't he – but we all know what that means!"

Arthur glared, and tried to deliver a kick to Eames, but caught one of the nurses instead. Saito walked in, his eyes furious.

"You-" he glared at Eames. "Quiet Room. Now! Arthur!"

The smaller boy's head snapped up.

"My office. Now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur? Good to meet you. Have a seat."

Arthur settled himself into a chair, and swallowed. In front of him was a man in his late thirties, floppy dark hair falling over his face, which was partially concealed by wire framed glasses. He was dressed casually in a t shirt and jeans.

"I'm Sam," he said, kindly, "and I'm not a psychologist, a psychiatrist, or any other kind of ist. I'm a youth counsellor, and Dr Saito asked me to talk to you. Of course, that all depends on whether there's anything you want to talk to me about."

Arthur shifted in his seat.

"I've been looking in your file," Sam continued, reaching over a pulling a cardboard covered folder off his desk. "It makes for very interesting reading."

"Does it?"

Sam pushed his glasses up the bridge od his nose. "Yes, it does. It states that you were a model student – getting straight A's, tipped for a good college, a good soccer player. Then, suddenly, you start getting into fights – you were suspended twice in the fall, am I right."

"Yes," Arthur admitted. He felt uncomfortable.

"What happened, Arthur?" Sam's tone was kind – he clearly felt this was a conversation, rather than an interrogation.

"I lost it."

"Do you often 'lose it'?" Sam's look was searching.

"No."

"Then what happened?"

Arthur swallowed. He could smell peppermint – a half open pack of gum was lying on the counsellor's desk. Suddenly, he was there. Her breath had been laced with peppermint. She'd just come out of the girls' locker room, and was smiling at him, shyly. He'd reciprocated, letting her stroke his arm. Then he'd come up, ugly, leering, and then there had been a bang of metal-

He shifted again. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sam nodded. "OK. I respect that, Arthur. But I would like to ask you about something else."

He shrugged. "Sure."

The counsellor leaned forward. "Do you ever hurt yourself?"

Arthur looked at the floor, then at Sam. "Why?"

"Because your file states that you seem to be very unhappy, with aggressive reactions. But I'm trying to find out how this aggression displays itself. Have you ever lashed out at someone, only to feel guilty about it? Or wanted to hit someone, only to go and hurt yourself instead?"

The teenager shifted. "Once."

Sam looked interested. "When did it happen, Arthur?"

He looked at the floor. It had been in the early hours, after a party. He'd been invited, but suspected it was only due to his being the friend of someone else. He'd stood in the corner for a large part of the evening.

Then she'd approached him. He'd felt his heart start to race. Then suddenly, he'd been pushed aside, with a whispered comment that had made his blood boil. He'd decided to leave, only to find that as he was trying to get out of the door, a hand came down on his shoulder.

"There's no place for your kind here," the voice breathed.

Arthur froze. "My kind?"

"Faggots", the voice sneered. "We all know the truth about you...and that its all a front."

Arthur had walked, hurt and confusion raging inside. He'd got home, and barely acknowledged his parents, who were sitting in the lounge. Going upstairs, he headed for the bathroom.

His older sister had gone to college. But she'd left several of her beauty products behind. Pulling open the bathroom cabinet, he'd found a discarded nail file, and some scissors.

"Then what happened?"

Arthur swallowed. "I took them into my room."

* * *

He'd unbuckled his jeans, letting them slide down to his knees. Taking the file in one hand, he'd stabbed it as hard as he could into his inner thigh. He'd shivered and gasped at the pain, then watched as a trickle of blood ran down the smooth flesh.

Suddenly, the door handle started to turn. "Arthur, sweetheart, are you-" his mother opened the door and walked in, her breath catching as she saw her son.

Arthur hastily put down the nail file, and reached for his jeans. "Mom, I didn't-"

"Oh, Arthur," she whispered, her hand rising to her throat. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Arthur wandered back into the day room. Cobb was playing Connect 4 with Yusuf; Ariadne was sitting by herself. Robert and Eames were nowhere to be seen.

Ariadne got up, and walked over to him. "Hi," she said, uncertainly.

"Hey," he responded.

"Did you have – a good session?" He noticed the blush spreading across her face.

"It was ok." He looked at his hands.

She sat down next to him, and turned to him.

"I wanted to say thank you," she began, her voice faltering slightly.

"For what?" Arthur felt confused.

"For...standing up for me the other day. When Eames was..."

"Eames is just an asshole." Arthur's voice carried a ring of authority. "You shouldn't let him get to you."

She blushed. "I know I shouldn't but-"

"You need to stop this." Arthur blinked. The words had sounded harsh, grating.

"Stop what?" Ariadne asked, uncertainly.

"Stop looking for approval from people." Arthur kept his gaze focused on the floor. "Stop looking to others to protect you. Why are you always coming to me? I'm just as messed up as you are! Why do you think I'm in here?"

"Arthur," Ariadne tried to keep her voice calm, "I didn't mean to upset you, but-"

"But- what? Do you think this is some kind of place to-" he shook his head. "Ariadne, I think you're very sweet, but I'm only sticking up for you in the way I would for any other girl whose being bullied. But learn to stand up for yourself more. Please."

He got up, feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself. He hurried out of the room, leaving Ariadne staring after him. Once he got to his own room, he began to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames wandered into the recreation room. He looked at the clock – half an hour until group therapy.

He quickly scanned the room, noticing that neither Arthur nor Robert were there. Shrugging, he walked over to where Cobb and Yusuf were playing Connect 4. Yusuf was holding a red counter in his hand. His hand hovered tantalisingly over the blue upright board.

"And...my row!" He said, triumphantly. "I win!"

Cobb rolled his eyes. "You're too good at this, you know?"

"Practice makes perfect," Yusuf grinned.

Eames looked at them. "Practice at what?"

Yusuf mumbled, and looked uncomfortable. Cobb curled his lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eames said, genially. "Was it something I said?"

Cobb turned to the larger boy. "Its more something you did," he said, through gritted teeth. "Where do you get off upsetting Arthur and Ariadne like that?"

Eames shrugged. "We're stuck in here, it passes the time." He sighed.

"Why are you stuck in here?" Cobb demanded, suddenly. "You've said that you told your mother you think you're several different people – what is it?"

Eames' eyes narrowed. "No, my mother thinks I'm several different people." He looked bitter. "I told her it was only in dreams, but-"

"Only in dreams?" Cobb leaned forward. "Talk to me."

"Why should I?" Eames sounded irritable. "My mother shoved me in here so she could go and play with her new boyfriend, and it was all because I told her that when I dream, I can become other people. Thats it. Very interesting."

"How do you become other people?"

Eames raised his eyebrows. Cobb suddenly realised the intensity of his voice, and lowered it. "Well, I can observe people...and then become them. I looked at my mother's boyfriend...and then when I dreamed, it was as though I were him."

"And you told your mother?"

"I did."

"And what happened?"

"She told me I was clearly mad." Eames sat back in his seat. "Took me to a doctor, who told her I was obviously suffering from some kind of psychosis. Gave me a prescription. I wasn't going to take pills, and then her boyfriend and I got in a fight-" he broke off.

Cobb swallowed. "You know, Eames, I'm in here because my parents think I'm delusional, too. Because in a dream, I can find out information."

Yusuf looked interested. "How do you do that?"

Cobb paused, and looked around. "My girlfriend's father – he's an architect. He was working on a design once when I was round there. I asked him what it was for, he told me it was for a special project. I decided to drop it.

"But then, I saw him. Hooked up to a machine. I watched, and when he woke up, I asked him what he was doing. He told me that he had designed a dreamscape, and had to go under to test it."

"Crap." Eames' lip curled. "Don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Cobb said, steadily, "but he asked me if I wanted to try it. I went under, and found myself in a city. I was only under for five minutes, yet in that time, I got attacked by a gang. Miles had to pull me out, and when I woke up, I found out that I'd been attacked by his projections. I was the dreamer, but as he was the target, his subconscious had to attack me."

Eames blinked. "This all sounds..."

"Its true," Cobb said, stoically. "Its all true. I went home and told my parents, and they told me that it wasn't possible. But it is. I went into Miles' dream, and I saw how it could work." He lowered his voice. "This could be better than therapy. Everyone here has a secret, everyone here is unhappy in some way. And no-one wants to talk about it."

Eames swallowed. "So you're saying that you could use this...to find out what is making us unhappy?"

Cobb nodded. "I am. Think about it. When you're asleep, Miles told me this, you're vulnerable. You're prepared to open up more. Arthur will never talk about why he's here. But in a dream-"

"Arthur will never talk about what?"

Cobb sat up with a jolt. The younger boy had approached the group, and was standing with his arms folded. His face wasn't particularly suspicious, but nor was it especially kind.

"Oh, don't worry," Eames said, arily. "We're just talking about dreams. Fascinating topic. Except for you, because I'm sure you don't have any."

Arthur blushed, then glared. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Suit yourself," Eames commented, and turned to stare as Arthur walked away.

Suddenly, Saito appeared. "Eames!"

"What?" Eames said, sulkily.

"Your mother's here!"

Eames got up. Cobb looked at him. "Enjoy," he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames walked into the meeting room, and turned. His mother was already sitting at one of the tables, anxiously clutching a bag. She was wearing an outfit he'd never seen before, and his heart sunk when he noticed that one hand was sporting an ostentatious ring.

"Andy!" She got up, and waved at him, only to sink back into her seat when he didn't respond. He walked over, feeling a swirl of conflicting emotions – anger, sadness, and finally, bitterness.

"Mum." He stood, letting her get up and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Andy, its so-" her voice faltered.

"Yes?" His eyes were hard.

"Difficult." She finished. She looked at him. "I know you don't like it here, but-"

"How do you know? You haven't asked me anything about this place!" His anger was building, and he looked at her in astonishment. "You just dump me here, then run off with that creep-"

"Andy!" His mother's voice was sharp. "Don't call him that! He's my husband-" She stopped abruptly, flushing.

"You're husband?" Eames looked at her in astonishment. "You're – married?"

"Yes," she whispered. "He asked me, and I said yes. We're very happy together." She swallowed. "He says that when you're ready to come out, he'll give you anything you need. As long as you don't come and live with us."

"Well, that's so nice for you," Eames said sarcastically. "You're married, to him. Do you know what he called me? We'll, do you?"

She shifted. "Andy, stop it. You'll upset yourself."

"He called me a delusional, little – " Eames broke off, anger bubbling out of his voice. "And you believed him. Thanks Mum, thanks a bundle."

"Stop it." His mother's voice was sharp. "Just stop it, Andy. The way you're behaving – I don't want to see you like this."

"So why bother to come?" Eames' tone was aggressive. "Why bother to come and visit your crazy son?"

"Because you are my son," she said, her voice lacking conviction. Eames narrowed his eyes, then pounced.

"You're only here out of a sense of duty, a sense of obligation. But, you know what, mummy? Don't bother. Because I hate you." He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. He clutched at the table. "Mum, I-"

His mother stood up, her face white. She glared at him.

"Well, if that's the case, then the feeling's mutual." She swallowed. "I wish I'd never had you, Andrew. Your father wanted me to abort you – I really wish I'd done so!"

Eames' paled. "He didn't," he whispered.

"He did." His mother narrowed her eyes; her knuckles were clutching her bag so tightly they'd gone white. "Why else do you think he left? He knew you'd be nothing but trouble. And you are. As soon as they release you, I don't care where you go. Or what you do. Just don't ever try and come back to me, that's all!"

Eames' jaw dropped, as his mother got up and walked out. "Mum," he whispered, brokenly.

* * *

Eames, feeling dazed, walked back into the recreation room. Arthur was sitting by himself, playing a game of patience. Eames swallowed, pulled out a chair, and sat down opposite him.

"Allright?" He said, with a pretence of cheeriness. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"I was until about five seconds ago," he replied, coolly. The insult made Eames' flush. He felt vulnerable, and a desperate need to try and reassure himself.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Eames?"

"Your parents…"

"What about them?" Arthur put the cards down and looked at the slightly older boy. "What about my parents?"

"Do your parents-" Eames swallowed, unsure of how to frame the words. "Do they love you?"

Arthur looked at him. "Well, my mother could have been lying when she said 'I love you sweetie' on the phone to me last week, but somehow I don't think she was." His tone was sarcastic, and Eames flushed scarlet.

"Arthur…"

The other boy looked up, irritably. "What is it?"

"Did your parents –" Eames had to know; had to know he wasn't the only one whose parents could reject him. "Did they want you?"

Arthur blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Did your parents ever threaten to have you turned out, or aborted?" The words came out in a rush, and Eames suddenly felt weak and exposed.

"Eames." Arthur leaned forward, a faint smile of sympathy on his face. "I'm adopted. My parents chose me. My biological parents didn't want me, but my parents do. I'm very lucky."

Eames blinked, angry to feel tears welling up. Arthur got up.

"I'm sorry," he said, simply, and turned to leave. Eames watched him go, a veil of tears obscuring his vision. Brushing them aside angrily, he went into the garden.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur watched as Eames stumbled out of the room. He got up, wondering if he should go after him, but stood rooted to the spot when Ariadne walked in.

"Hi…I…" he blushed, remembering how he'd last spoken to her. "Are you…?"

She took one look at him, and walked out. Swallowing, he hurried after her.

"Ariadne!" He called. "Wait!"

She kept walking, until she turned and sat down on a bench in the grounds. Arthur sat down next to her.

"Listen, Ariadne I-" he broke off, unsure of what to say next. She looked at him.

"What do you want, Arthur?" She asked, her voice quavering. "You told me you didn't want to stick up for me, that I needed to learn to stand up for myself. And I am." She stood up. "Just leave me alone!"

She hurried away, leaving Arthur feeling wretched. Sighing heavily, he got up, and made his way to the cafeteria for dinner. As he caught sight of Ariadne moving ahead of him, he felt a twinge of regret.

* * *

Eames scanned the room as he entered. He didn't want to sit with anyone. Taking his tray of congealing macaroni and cheese, he moved to a far corner table.

To his chagrin, he saw Dom approaching. He sighed.

"I take it you don't want company?" Dom commented, drily.

"No. Piss off," he added as an afterthought, as the other boy sat down.

Dom smiled wryly. "Bad day?"

"You could say that." Eames stuck his fork into the gunky mass on his plate. "Today my mother told me she wished she'd had me aborted." He looked straight at the other boy. "I don't think you get worse than that."

Dom swallowed. "I'm sorry, Eames."

"Don't be." Eames' light grey eyes were hostile. "She wanted to get shot of me. I cramped her style. Dad disappeared when I was a toddler, since then, its been one bloke after another with her." He stirred his food around his plate. Dom watched.

"I know I make it sound like my mum's a slut, but she is," Eames added, hurriedly. "And then she discovered the internet…and online meetings."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Yeah." Eames swallowed. He could remember the day clearly. He'd just been sent home from school, for fighting in class and swearing. He could still remember the look of disappointment on his mother's face, as she read the official looking letter he'd handed her.

"_This has to stop, Andy, do you hear me?"_

"_Yeah, I know it does. Sorry."_

"_Sorry isn't good enough! You've been threatened with expulsion!"_

"_I know! Do you think I care? It's a shithole!"_

"_So you think you can just hang around here smoking draw for the rest of your life, do you?"_

"_Its what your bloke does, isn't it?"_

She'd slapped him for that. Hard. He'd blinked, and then she'd started talking again.

"_We need a fresh start. A completely new beginning."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We're moving."_

"_Where to?"_

"_Andy…I've met someone over the internet. He lives in the States. He's only too happy for you to join us."_

"_What? Move to America? But Mum…what about-"_

"_What about? I'm not going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, only for it to be thrown back in my face!"_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing! We are going! That's final!"_

Eames blinked. Cobb was looking at him, sympathetically.

"Its hard, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Feeling that your family doesn't want you."

"Your family doesn't want you," Eames said flatly. "My family doesn't exist." He slammed his fork onto the tray, and got up.

Cobb opened his mouth, and then noticed Arthur sitting with Yusuf. He picked up his tray and went to join them. Ariadne was sitting opposite Robert.

"Hey," Arthur looked up.

Cobb smiled. "Hey."

Ariadne carried on eating. Robert ignored them.

"So…" Cobb began to speak, when suddenly Saito approached.

"Good evening," he said, cordially. "Yusuf, there are some people here to see you."

Yusuf looked at him. "My parents?" He said, hopefully.

Saito shook his head. "No." His face creased in sympathy. "Police."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

The group eyed each other. Saito cleared his throat.

"Right." His tone was calm, but authorative. "We'll begin today's session…"

Eames interrupted. "Where's Yusuf?"

The others looked at each other, nervously. Saito swallowed.

"He's…" He paused. "He's currently having a private session."

Eames raised his eyebrows. "I thought nothing here was private."

A look flickered across the doctor's face – for one moment, Cobb thought he almost looked angry. Then he smiled again, benignly.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Eames?" He said, kindly.

"Yeah." Eames slouched in his seat. "When do we get to get out of this dump? Do something normal?"

"You, normal?" Arthur muttered under his breath.

Eames glared at him. "Yeah, normal, Arthur. Like…go to the cinema, or something."

"You like films?" Saito asked.

"Yeah." Eames glowered.

"What type of films do you like?" Dom's interest was piqued, and he leaned forward.

"Well, ones with lots of sex in them-" Arthur twisted his mouth, Eames grinned at his reaction – "and some violence. But ones with heroes."

"Do you see yourself as a hero?" Saito's tone was questioning.

"No. I see myself as the villain."

* * *

Yusuf settled in a chair, and looked uncomfortably at the officer in front of him. The officer licked her bottom lip, and leaned forward.

"Yusuf," she began conversationally, "I just want to ask you some questions. You are able to say if you do or do not want to answer them."

Yusuf nodded, his face worried.

"OK." She looked at him, her eyes kind. "What did you see your father do to your mother, Yusuf?"

* * *

"You, a villain?" Arthur snorted. "Yeah, you're the Joker."

Cobb grinned at this, and even Ariadne looked amused. Eames flushed with anger.

"So what would you be?" He leaned forward, his voice filling with menace. "Oh, let me guess – you'd be Robin, since you're too weedy to be Batman."

Arthur reddened slightly. The tension in the room started to build. Eames leaned to Ariadne, his mouth curling.

"Ari…will you be Catwoman? I think you'd look fantastic in that tight little leather outfit!"

Arthur felt his jaw tightening. "Leave her alone," he muttered.

Ariadne looked at him, in astonishment. "You wanted me to stick up for myself?"

"I'm a gentleman," Arthur said, pointedly. "Unlike some."

"Which means you're still a virgin," Eames sneered. He leaned back in his seat.

"Is that all you think about?" Arthur demanded, leaning forward.

"It's the only thing worth thinking about."

* * *

"I saw Dad come in…he was late home…Mum was-"

"What was she, Yusuf?"

"She was angry." He paused and swallowed. "She – she said-"

"And then what happened?"

"He tried to hit her."

"And what did you do?"

* * *

"Its not the only thing worth thinking about," Dom broke in.

"Are you telling me-" Eames looked at Dom in amazement – "that when you're with your girlfriend, you don't think about just doing it?"

"No." Dom's voice was steady. "I don't."

Arthur shifted.

"What about you?" Eames was smirking. "Do you ever think about it, Arthur?"

The younger boy took a deep breath.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Thought so." Eames was smirking even more. "Is that why you're here?"

Arthur's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard. Is that why you're here? Did you get caught slipping your girlfriend one, and your mum freaked?"

Arthur leaned his head back. He could still see the writing on his locker – "FAGGOT." He could still hear the taunts during the soccer match. He could see the other boy approaching, and trying to lash out with his fist-

"No." He said, his tone curt.

* * *

"I told him to stop." Yusuf's voice was starting to fill with tears. "He hit her hard – she was on the floor."

"And then what?"

Yusuf swallowed. "I went upstairs – I had a bottle of Sodium Hydroxide in my knapsack. I pulled it out, and went downstairs."

The officer looked at him. "What did you do, Yusuf?"

Yusuf met her eyes. "I threw it at him."

* * *

"So, heroes," Saito said, trying to calm the atmosphere. "Who do you see yourself as, Arthur?"

"Iron Man," Arthur answered, instantly.

Dom looked at Arthur. "Interesting choice. He's a womanising alcoholic!"

Arthur flushed. "Well, Tony Stark may be, but he wants to do something good! And Iron Man is a hero!"

"Or maybe you just see yourself as Stark," Saito commented. "Someone who is fundamentally good – but makes some bad choices."

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe."

Dom leaned forward. "Do you reckon you can do some good, Arthur?"

Arthur met Dom's eyes. "If someone gave me a chance…yes."

"You see yourself as a hero who'll get the girl?" Eames was starting to chuckle. "You can dream!"

"Yes," Dom said, almost absently. "We all can."


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick Heads up –**

Brief hiatus for this fic – I'm going on holiday for the next week.

This is to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been reading and also reviewing this story – it means a great deal to me.

I'll update when I get back – have a good week, everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reivews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur lay in bed, gazing at the ceiling. The paint had faded from a yellow to a dull vanilla, and he noticed a sizeable crack in it. Shivering slightly, he pulled the covers up around himself, and tried to burrow into his pillow.

Suddenly, he heard a low moan. He sat up, blinking. Then a sob.

Swallowing, Arthur got out of bed, and creaked open the door. Poking his head out, he heard sobbing. Opening the door quietly, he walked out, and in the direction of the crying.

It was coming from Ariadne's room. Arthur stiffened and listened at the door. When he was sure that a nurse wasn't in there, he gently pushed the door open. Smiling wryly, he silently thanked the unit for not locking the doors at night.

"Ari?" he whispered.

He heard a choke. "Who is it?"

"Me, Arthur."

"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were ok," he whispered. He suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment creeping over himself – he was in her room, and with a jolt realised any member of staff would be suspicious.

"I'm ok." Her tone was flat, and slightly muffled by tears. "So, you don't need to be here."

"I don't think you're ok," he persisted, stubbornly. Walking over, he decided, in a fit of impulse, to sit on the bed. She looked at him, her eyes red rimmed.

"I'm just upset," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You miss home?" he asked, gently.

"Yes." She nodded. "I wish my parents hadn't sent me here. I wish I could go back to-" the tears overwhelmed her, and she began to sob. Arthur reached out a hand to her, and began to put his arm around her shoulders. When she didn't pull away, he drew her close to him.

"It'll be ok," he whispered, hating the words as they left his mouth – they sounded trite, casual. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Her voice was muffled. "Mom called me – she says they want me to come home, as soon as I've admitted what I did was wrong."

"What did you do?"

She swallowed. "It was at Thanksgiving…one of my cousins…"

"Yes?" Arthur pressed her gently.

"He tried to-" she paused. "He tried to-"

Suddenly, there was a crash, and light shone into the room. Arthur blinked and looked up. A male nurse was standing in the doorway, holding a flashlight.

"You!" he barked, glaring at Arthur. "What are you doing in here?"

Arthur looked at him. "She was upset. I came here to-"

"To what?"

"Comfort her," Arthur said, lamely.

"A likely story." The nurse raised his eyebrows. "Word of advice – keep it in your pants. Now get up!"

Arthur felt a flush of anger, and got up. "I have no intention of doing anything," he said, his tone glacial.

The nurse simply looked at him. "Listen, pal. You really don't get it. You're a teenage boy, and I'm an adult, and I know what a teenage boy thinks when he looks at a pretty girl like this!"

"What do you think I was thinking?" Arthur snarled, his anger starting to build.

"This isn't twenty questions," the nurse snapped. "Now just get back to your room! And make sure they're zipped!"

"Excuse me?" Arthur choked out.

"Make sure they're zipped!" The nurse glared at him.

Arthur lunged at the nurse, pushing him back into the door. The nurse staggered, then lifted his arm and cracked the flashlight on Arthur's shoulder. He groaned, and begin to sink to the floor. The nurse backed out of the room, and pressed a panic button outside the door. A siren began to pierce the air.

Footsteps were heard running down the corridor – within minutes, Saito appeared, with two other nurses. "Whats the problem?" Saito asked, his face a mask of concern.

"He was in her room," the nurse said, pointing at Arthur. "Its completely inappropriate, sir!"

Saito nodded. "Arthur," he said, gently, "why are you in here?"

"Because Ariadne's upset!" Arthur shouted, "and I don't see any of you trying to help her!"

Saito approached him. "Arthur, that isn't true."

"Oh, really?" Arthur snapped. His anger was boiling, and he wanted to lash out. Saito made a gesture to one of the nurses.

"Arthur, you're going to the Quiet Room," he said, calmly. "I'll see you in the morning." Arthur made a small sound of protest as one the other nurses took his arm, but he allowed himself to be led.

Saito looked kindly at Ariadne, then spoke to one of the female nurses. "Please get her a mild sedative and sit with her for a while."

"Yes, Sir," the nurse nodded.

* * *

Arthur stared at the white walls of the Quiet Room. He hugged his knees up to his chest, still feeling the torchlight across his shoulder. He closed his eyes – it brought back a memory of how he'd been slammed into the locker, first with his shoulders, then with his head.

He lay down on the bed, drawing his legs into the fetal position. Only another 39 days to go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Dom! Arthur! Ariadne!"

The three looked up. Saito was standing in the doorway of the recreation room. He smiled, kindly.

"Your parents are here to see you. This way, please."

The three got up, and began to walk out. Eames, Robert and Yusuf looked over, then tried to focus on their own pursuits; Eames was aimlessly flipping through a magazine, Robert playing a game of patience, Yusuf trying to write a letter.

"I guess we're just unloved," Eames said, without humour.

"Speak for yourself," Robert replied, turning back to his cards.

* * *

"How are you, sweetie?"

Ariadne licked her lips, nervously. Her mother looked pale and strained, and a few years older. Her father's face was creased in tension.

"I'm…ok," she choked out. She looked at the table. "How are you?"

Her mother nodded. "Oh…we're fine." She took a deep breath. "Dr. Saito called us."

"Oh?" Ariadne looked up. "What did he say?"

"He said you had a boy in your room. Ariadne, whats going on?"

* * *

"Miles!" Dom hugged the older man. "I didn't realise you were coming!"

"Well, I told Mal that I had to come and see you," Miles explained. "I gather from her your parents won't come."

Dom shook his head. "They say they think it's a bad idea to visit. They're worried it'll help collude with my 'delusion.'"

Miles looked at him. "Delusional? Nothing wrong with you, son."

"Well, I just have to convince everyone in here of that."

* * *

"Hi Mom."

"Arthur…Oh God, I'm sorry, but…" His mother, her face drawn, rummaged in her purse for a tissue. Arthur swallowed, feeling awkward.

"Oh, Mom, please don't cry…"

"Don't tell her not to cry. Its your fault she's like this!"

"Mike!" Arthur's mother looked shocked. His father swallowed and rubbed his face.

"OK, I'm sorry. Arthur – please try and understand how hard it is for us. For your mother especially."

"Dad, I –"

"I went to the grocery store yesterday. I left the cart in the aisle. I came back, and the orange juice had been punctured – it had run all over the rest of the food." His mother sniffled and blew her nose.

"But, Mom, who would-?"

"I'll tell you who would, Arthur. The friends, neighbours of the parents of the boy you did that to. We've had to take your sister out of the school."

Arthur was shocked.

"You've had to take Alex out of the school? Why?"

"Because someone threatened to beat her up. Your fourteen year old sister."

* * *

"You had a boy in your room, Ariadne!" Her mother's face was distraught. "What was going on?"

Ariadne felt bewildered. "Nothing, Mom, really! I was crying, and Arthur-"

"Arthur what?" Her mother's face was stony. "Don't you dare lie to me, young lady."

Ariadne swallowed, and looked at her mother. "I was crying. I'd had a bad dream…I just wanted to come home. Arthur heard me, and he just reassured me."

"I'll bet he did!" Her father growled. "Is he in here right now?"

"No," Ariadne said in low voice. "He isn't."

"I just don't believe this," her mother said, her voice shaking. "After what happened at Thanksgiving – the fuss you made about your cousin – and you have a boy in your room at night!"

"But it was him who came onto me!" Ariadne practically whispered, her throat tight and tears starting. "I was telling the truth!"

"We came in and found you holding that knife!" Her mother's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"The reason you're in here, Ariadne," her father chipped in, "is so you learn how to handle your reactions. You can't lash out at people like that!"

"I didn't!" Ariadne protested. "I was holding the knife and he-"

She broke off. Her mother had started to cry.

* * *

"You can convince them…but it's a question of whether you want to."

"Oh, I want to, trust me Miles." Dom picked at the scratched formica tabletop. "I want to get out of here."

"And then what, Dom?"

"I don't know."

"You can come and live with us. You're always welcome."

"Would you-" Dom leaned forward. "Would you consider training me?"

Miles raised his eyebrows. "If you can get the certificate to prove you've a clean bill of mental health, yes."

* * *

"You know I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"In the same way you didn't mean to smash that kid's face half in?"

"No Dad, I didn't!" Arthur felt cornered. He clutched the edges of his seat.

"But, Art-" his father leaned forward, a pained expression on his face. "They charged you with assault with intent!"

"I know, Dad!" Arthur's voice was low. "I know they did!" His palms were sweating. "I'm sorry, all right?"

"Sorry?" His father looked at him in amazement. "Why didn't you talk to us, Art? I thought we were closer than that!"

His mother got up. "I can't handle this, I'm sorry." Hastily kissing Arthur on the forehead, she walked out.

* * *

Miles looked over and shook his head. "Poor kid. I feel sorry for all of you. Locked up in here, being judged…no place for teenagers."

"Possibly why dreams are an escape."

Miles smiled wryly. "Yes Dom. You could say that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So how did it go?"

Arthur looked up as Dom sat opposite him in the cafeteria. He finished chewing and swallowed before speaking. "Not good."

Dom's face creased. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well…" Arthur dug his fork into his mashed potatoes. "What I did…caused my family a lot of embarrassment. Plus a lot of attention." He stirred his fork in the gelatinous mound. "I don't think I'm exactly welcome at my parents' house for time being."

Dom leaned back, studying Arthur's face. "What did you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Arthur licked his bottom lip. "I got in a fight." He leaned forward. "At school."

Dom raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Must have been heavy."

"It was." Arthur said, abruptly. He looked down at the table, trying not to meet Dom's eyes.

"So…when you get out of here, where will you go?"

Arthur shrugged. "I have no idea."

Dom looked at him. "I can't go back to my parents' either."

Arthur looked at him, quizzically. "Are you suggesting we room together?"

"Well…" Dom said, considering. "Its not a bad idea. I mean, there is something I'm thinking of…"

"What?"

"Well, it involves…" Dom broke off; he'd spotted Eames and Robert hovering near their table. "Talk to you later," he whispered, getting up with his tray.

Arthur nodded. "Cool."

* * *

"So were your parents cool?"

Ariadne looked up as Yusuf spoke, and shook her head, sadly. "No."

"What happened?"

"Well, a few days ago," she licked her lip nervously, "Arthur heard me crying and came into my room. Just to see if I was ok," she added, hurriedly.

Yusuf forked up some meatloaf. "I see."

"Anyway, a couple of the nurses heard…and Saito got told. And he told my parents." She paused. "Now they think I'm a-" she stopped, her chin quivering.

Yusuf pattered her hand. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Eames, smirking, turned away. Now he'd heard everything. He nudged Robert, who was standing next to him. "What?"

"Arthur," Eames murmured, "Makes out he's so holier-than-thou…" he grinned.

* * *

Saito paused before speaking; he looked round at the group.

"Now," he said, calmly. "Your parents came to see you yesterday. Does anyone have any feelings to express?"

Eames yawned. "No."

Saito looked irritated. "Thank you, Eames."

"Well…" Dom looked round at the group. "I don't think I can go back to my parents."

Saito looked interested. "Why?"

"They didn't come and see me," Dom said, flatly. "My girlfriend's father did."

"I'm not sure mine want me back," Arthur muttered. He turned. Ariadne was looking at him. He reddened slightly, and turned his head away.

"Ariadne?" Saito asked kindly.

She looked at him. "What, Dr Saito?"

"How did it go with your parents?"

She blushed. "They think I'm a slut."

"What?" Eames turned to her. "Whats happened, sweetheart? Did your chastity belt slip?"

Ariadne went scarlet, Arthur turned on Eames. "Shut the fuck up!"

Eames looked at him. "Did you just…swear, Arthur?"

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Arthur glared at him.

Eames narrowed his eyes. "You foul mouthed little…whats wrong? Can't handle the fact I was talking to her? I know you go sneaking into her room at night, you're probably gagging to slip her one right-"

Arthur's fist collided with Eames' jaw; the older boy staggered backwards. Another punch was thrown, and before anyone could intervene, Arthur had Eames on the floor, straddling him, and grabbing his hair.

"Don't.." he snarled, lifiting Eames' head up, and then proceeding to try and slam it into the floor, "ever taunt her again!" Eames spat out a mouthful of blood, trying to struggle but Arthur responded by lifting his head and trying to slam it into the floor again.

Dom and Robert both went for Arthur, the two boys wrestling him from Eames. Ariadne and Yusuf looked shocked, Saito pushed the panic button. Two male nurses ran in.

"Restraints!" Saito shouted, and the stockier of the two nurses pushed Robert and Dom out of the way. A syringe was brandished, and went straight into Arthur's left buttock. Ariadne choked out a sob, and Yusuf awkwardly put his arm around her.

"OK, champ," the slimmer nurse commented, helping Eames to his feet, "lets get you checked out."

Arthur was calming down; a bed was wheeled in with restraints attached. Another nurse, a woman, helped lift Arthur's limp form onto the bed, and buckled the restraints at the wrists and ankles.

Robert watched as they took him away.

"Well," he said coolly, "I think we now know why he's here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur shifted. Something had changed. He pulled, and realised he couldn't move his arm. Tugging again, he heard the harsh clink of metal.

He turned his head, his eyes widening. His wrists were covered in leather straps. He'd been restrained to the bed.

Shifting again, he tried to find his voice. He opened his mouth, noting how dry and cracked his lips felt. "He-" he croaked out. Swallowing, he grimaced at the taste of stale salivia. Shifting again, he felt his ankles were restrained as well.

"Wha-?"

A nurse came in, young, female. She was carrying a metal bowl and a sponge. Without looking or making eye contact, she soaked the sponge and began to wipe his face. He felt his skin tremble as the warm water splashed on it.

"Does that feel better?" She asked gently, wiping his neck. Arthur nodded. He was uncomfortably aware of the scent of stale sweat, and noted with embarrassment that he was in a hospital gown, his legs bare and exposed. She paused.

"Can I get you some water?"

Arthur nodded again, and she disappeared, bringing back a pastic water bottle with a straw. Holding it to his lips, he sucked, gratefully, feeling the cold fluid cascade down his throat. She held it to his mouth for a couple more minutes, before withdrawing the straw.

"That better?"

Arthur swallowed. "Yes," he croaked out, his voice sounding weak. He blinked. She turned to leave. "Wait!" He called.

She turned back. "Yes?"

"How long have I been here? Where am I?"

She paused. "Arthur, you're in the secure wing." She looked at him, worriedly. "You've been under sedation for a couple of days."

* * *

Dom turned the pages of _Spin._ He wasn't the slightest bit interested in the Strokes' new album, or an interview with Dave Grohl, but he needed to keep his mind focused on something. He looked across the room, at Robert, who merely raised his eyebrows.

Ariadne came into the room, and looked around, nervously. Dom waved to her. "Ari."

The petite girl walked over and sat next to him. She shifted, as though unsure of what to say.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Where's…?" her voice trailed off. "Where's Arthur? Still not back?"

"He's in the psycho ward," a loud voice cut across. Gripping the magazine, Dom turned. Robert was smirking at him.

"Drop it," Dom warned. "I mean it."

"It's the truth isn';t it?" Robert responded, harshly. "All Eames did is make a joke about the little princess…and Arthur gets all hot and bothered."

"Just leave it." Dom got up, and began walking out. Robert followed him.

"Dom." The blonde turned, and faced the slightly thinner boy. He raised his eyebrows. "It was a joke. A fucking joke. Eames is not to blame for how Arthur reacts."

"Eames is to blame for what he said."

Robert rolled his eyes. "As I said, it was a joke. But trust me, Arthur's got issues. He needs help. Oh, I forgot, that's why he's here."

Dom looked at him. "Its why we're all here. Remember?"

* * *

Arthur tugged again at his wrist. Still no movement. He sighed heavily and leaned back into the pillow.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard Saito's voice. "Arthur?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know you're awake."

Arthur's eyes flew open. Saito was looking at him, his mouth turned down. There was no compassion or warmth in the older man's eyes.

"Arthur- how are you feeling?"

"Trapped," he said, bluntly. Saito nodded.

"You've been here for a couple of days. We've got you on a dosage of valium-"

"Valium!"

"To help calm you down," Saito continued, as though Arthur hadn't spoken. "You seem to be responding well to it. In another day, we can continue with therapy."

"When can I go back to the group?" Arthur paused – he'd meant to say _home. _

Saito looked at him. "When we decide that you're capable. You did Eames some damage."

"He was hurting Ariadne." Arthur realised his fists were clenched.

Saito raised an eyebrow. "You have so much anger, Arthur…"

Arthur swallowed, and focused on the ceiling.

* * *

Rubbing his face, Eames entered the recreation room. His nose had a strip of bandage across it, but aside from that, he looked well.

Dom looked up. "Eames."

"Dom." Eames looked round. "Arthur…?"

"In the secure wing." Dom kept his voice low. "For the time being."

Eames shrugged. "Serves him right. He's a nutcase."

"He was defending me," Ariadne spoke up.

Eames looked at her. "Did him a load of good, didn't it?"

"He's not going to be there forever," Ariadne commented.

Dom looked at her. "No…but we're all in our own heads forever, aren't we?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne walked down the corridor, nervously. Standing outside the double doors, she pressed the buzzer. A male nurse came to the door, and unlocked it. "Yes?"

She swallowed. "Can I see…" her voice began to trail away under his gaze – "Arthur, please?"

The nurse looked at her, and smiled, kindly. "I'm afraid not. He's still under observation."

Her lip quivered. "Please, I really want to-"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." As he closed the door, she felt the tears rising up. Swallowing, she headed back to the recreation room.

* * *

"Arthur… Can you hear me?"

Arthur felt himself floating on a sea of sedatives. "Hmmm…?"

"Arthur…its Dr. Saito. Can you hear me?"

He blinked. Light penetrated his eyes; he closed them. He felt himself drifting off again.

Saito nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

"So did you see him?"

Ariadne shook her head. "No. He's still sedated."

"Might calm him down," Eames grumbled. He looked at the both. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. But he's a psycho, all right? If we were outside, I'd-"

"Get a few of your mates together and kick his head in," Dom commented, a look of boredom on his face. "We know, Eames. In here, you're nobody, out there, you're somebody. We all know this."

Eames glowered at him. Dom ignored him.

Yusuf wandered over. "Did you see Arthur, Ari?"

She looked at Yusuf. "No, they won't let me." Her lip began to quiver again.

Yusuf sat down. "Oh."

"Maybe we should…" Dom began, and his voice trailed off.

"We should what?" Eames said, sullenly.

"Try and break him out."

"What for?" Eames looked astounded. "Forget it. He's in a safe place – away from us!"

Dom looked at Eames. "You might want to forget, but I can't. God only knows what they're doing to him."

"Oh, mad experiments, probably," Eames said lazily. "Maybe they're putting an actual personality in there. Or maybe they're taking out the bit that goes 'must kick Eames at every opportunity."

He glared at the floor.

"Or maybe they're dissecting him," Robert chipped in. "Pulling out his-"

Ariadne got up, "just stop it!" She left the room.

Dom glared at Eames and Robert, who were smirking in unison. "You two are disgusting, you know that?"

"Just telling her what she doesn't want to hear," Robert snapped. "Which is that dear Arthur is in the right place. The psycho ward. If my father knew that I was in here with someone like that-"

"Your father doesn't care," Dom cut in, "does he?"

Robert got up, his face turning white. "Screw you." Storming off, he left Eames sitting there, glaring at Dom.

Dom shifted. "I've had enough. Time for a walk."

* * *

Saito paused. He made sure he had closed the door. Swallowing, he picked up the phone and dialled.

"Mr Cobal? Saito. Yes, we have a subject. What do you want us to do?"

* * *

Arthur shifted. The sedatives were beginning to wear off, and he could feel his arms and legs. He winced – the tingling, stinging sensation indicated pins and needles. He groaned slightly.

He blinked. His sight was beginning to focus. He felt something cool drop onto his forehead.

"Relax," a female voice said. "You've been asleep for a long time."

"Hmmm," Arthur commented.

"Water?"

He nodded. As the tube pushed its way between his lips, he dimly remembered he had no idea where he was. And as he closed his eyes again, he realised he didn't care.

* * *

Dom sighed as he strolled the hallways. He was slowly growing sick of the monotony of the place. The days were neverending nothings, interrupted by meals and therapy sessions. Even the animosity within the group was melting, he thought. The realisation they all had no-one but each other was starting to dawn. Eames had grumbled about Arthur, but Dom had noticed the lack of heat in his voice.

Dom stopped, thinking. His parents were refusing to see him, or call; Eames' mother had virtually disowned him; Robert's father clearly had no time for him. As for Arthur and Ariadne, it was evident that their parents were ashamed of them for reasons they still weren't prepared to explain.

He swallowed. He suddenly realised he could hear a voice. Saito's. Licking his lip nervously, he followed it.

"But yes, he's perfectly amenable…young, healthy…he's been under sedation for a few days now…"

Cobb froze. Arthur?

"Well, of course you can come and see him. I have a whole group now. They're not all responding as well as they could – hostility is very prevalent – but I'm sure we can work round that. Yes, they would be perfect. Thank you, goodbye."

Cobb stood up, his blood turning to ice water. What, exactly, had their parents misguidedly left them in?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Dom swallowed. He'd heard enough. He turned and hurried back down the corridor, praying that Saito wouldn't open the door before he'd left.

As he entered the recreation room, he noticed that Eames was the only one there. He walked straight to him. "Where's Ari? Yusuf?" he demanded.

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you too."

Dom's agitation started to show. "Where are they?"

The slightly younger boy glared at him. "I don't know! A nurse came. Wanted to see them both."

"Why not you?" Dom demanded.

"Because," Eames drawled, his irritation starting to show, "I'm not as much of a headcase as the rest of you, probably. Now, just piss off, allright?"

Furious, Dom stormed out. Going outside, he tried to re-gain control of his thoughts. He rubbed his forehead.

"OK, Saito," he muttered. "Where are they?"

* * *

The counsellor tapped his pencil against his pad, and smiled at Ariadne. She shifted, her nervousness visible on her face.

"So, Ariadne," he began, pleasantly, "why do you think you're in here?"

She swallowed. "Because I…" her voice faltered. "Because I…"

He smiled, reassuringly. "I know its hard. But we're just trying to help you. We just want you to get healthy, get better."

She nodded. "I know."

He leaned back. "So…tell me again. Why are you in here?"

Ariadne looked at the floor. "Its too embarrassing."

"Listen, sweetheart," he said, trying to lower and soften his voice, "nothing is ever too embarrassing."

Her lip began to quiver. "Yes, it is!" Getting up, she ran for the door. The therapist exhaled, frustratedly.

* * *

Arthur groaned slightly. His muscles ached, and he could feel a gnawing pain in the pit of his stomach. He blinked. A man he didn't recognise was leaning over him.

"Yes…I could use him."

Arthur could barely make out the words. But the implied menace caused him to tug on his restraints. He thrashed, angrily.

"Nurse!" The man shouted, looking worried. A female staff nurse hurried up. "Whats the problem?"

"He's – agitated," the man said, angrily. "Can't you people keep these kids under control?"

She looked at him, furiously. "They're not animals, Mr Cobal. They're human beings. Arthur's been under sedation for a while." She reached over and took his shoulders. "Hey, sweetie, come on, calm down. You'll be ok."

Cobal turned and stormed out angrily. He headed for Saito's office.

"You want me to take these kids?" He demanded. "They could be useful to the organisation – I doubt anyone will want to come and find them."

Saito nodded.

"I can't take them." His eyes bored into Saito. "Not like this."

Saito stood up. "I have a team of psychotherapists working with them-"

"And its not working," Cobal said, coldly. "Find a different method, Dr Saito. Or I won't take them – and you don't get your $3 million."

He turned, and walked out. Saito swallowed.

* * *

"So, where is he?"

"He's down here."

"Right. Can I see the file you have?"

Saito nodded and handed it over. The other man flipped it open. "Let's see…"

A few minutes passed. Saito waited, patiently. The other man did not betray a flicker of emotion on his face. "Impressive." He closed the file, firmly.

"Well?" Saito asked, pouring himself more coffee from the filter jug in his office. "Are you satisfied?"

"I am." The other man exhaled, and ran his hands through his hair. "Well organised, a good student..." he peered more closely. "And expelled for a violent outburst that hospitalised another student."

"He has an aggressive temper."

"He's suffered a trauma. The whole point of this is to help him, right?"

Saito took a sip of coffee. "It is."

"How long is he going to be under for?"

"About fifteen minutes."

The other man nodded. "OK. You want me to see what I can get in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes." Saito's smooth exterior began to crack slightly; the other man sensed nervousness. "I have a lot based on this, Professor Miles. Cobal want him as soon as you've finished."

"Dr Saito…" Miles began. "I'm merely an extractor. Not a business shark, not a psychiatrist. I'm not going to go around boasting that I've succeeded where your psychotherapy failed with this child. And he is a child."

"He's 17."

"That's a kid to me. He's only a couple of years younger than my daughter's boyfriend – who you also have in here."

Saito swallowed. "I know. Professor-"

"But you want me to extract the bad thoughts," Miles interrupted, looking at Saito. "And then what?"

"I need you to do it for all of them," Saito said, looking slightly worried. "I have promised Cobal-"

"You'll make a present to them of these kids," Miles said, his voice hardening. "A group of lonely, troubled kids, whose parents have given up on them."

"They'll be set up for life." Saito's eyes were growing cold. "Cobal will take care of them."

"Yes, Mr Saito," Miles said softly. "Something tells me that's exactly what they'll do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Where is he?" Miles asked, quietly.

Saito swallowed. "He's in the confined ward."

"The lock up, you mean?" Miles raised his eyebrows. Saito looked defensive.

"Professor," he said, quietly, "surely you realise we need to protect these children."

"Yes," Miles said, calmly. "From you." He turned. "Take me to him."

* * *

Eames fingered the pages of a well worn magazine, and yawned. Dom looked over. "Whats up?"

"Bored." Eames yawned again. "No fun here, without Arthur."

Dom raised his eyebrows. "You hate each other."

The younger boy shrugged. "Maybe."

Dom shook his head, and picked up his Chinese checker. Yusuf was poised, his hand hovering over the board. Suddenly, he noticed something that Dom was clutching in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh," Dom flushed. "It's a spinning top." He opened his palm, showing Yusuf the small green object. "Mal gave it to me."

"How romantic," Eames commented. "Hope that's not all she gives you…"

Dom turned, suddenly furious. "What would you know?" He demanded. "All the girls you've ever been with have probably dropped their underwear the minute you asked!"

Eames sat up, galvanised into movement. "Don't tell me you're as much of a prude as Arthur," he said, his voice holding a challenging note.

"I'm not telling you anything," Dom said, quietly, and turned back to his game. Yusuf put a white checker down, his face flushed with triumph. "I win!"

Suddenly, the board was flipped upwards, showering the dingy carpet with checker pieces. Cobb could barely blink before Eames grabbed him, pushing him back against the wall.

"I'm so sick of this!" He shouted, his face barely inches from Dom's. "You and Arthur, looking down your noses at me! What is it? Why?"

"Because you're a bully," Dom said, quietly, "And you think intimidation is going to work."

Eames took a step back, relinquishing his grip. Dom breathed. The younger boy glared at him.

"This isn't over," he said, threateningly.

Dom didn't break his gaze. "Yes, it is."

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Eames!"

Eames turned, and saw Saito. Turning back to Dom, he curled his lip. "Lucky for you." Dom stood and watched as he walked away.

* * *

Miles walked over to Arthur, He was still strapped down, and the older man noticed that a slight stubble was forming on his face. He frowned. "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur shifted, blinked, and turned to face him. "Hi." His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

"Listen, I'm Miles," The older man said, sitting down in a chair near the bed. "I'm not a doctor, or a shrink. I'm an extractor."

Arthur's eyelids fluttered. "What?"

"Listen, Arthur," Miles said, leaning over. "Do you dream?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Good. When you dream, do you know where you're going, what you're doing?"

"No." The voice was hesitant.

"Do you know that in a dream, you're more open to new ideas, to letting them go, to finding things out."

Arthur closed his eyes. "No."

"Arthur," Miles leaned forward, "Arthur, you can do this, if you work with me."

Arthur shrugged. "Hmmm."

"Its an opportunity, Arthur."

* * *

Eames approached Saito. "Yeah?"

Saito smiled. "Follow me."

He shrugged, and started to walk. As they went down a corridor, he became puzzled. "Where are we going?"

Suddenly, he froze. They were approaching a pair of locked double doors. "What? No, I'm not going in there!"

Saito's face was expressionless, as he gestured to two male nurses. They grabbed at Eames, one brandishing a syringe.

"I'm afraid," Saito said, coolly, "you'll co-operate with us, whether you like it or not."

Eames tried to grab at one of the nurses, but felt his skin penetrated with the syringe. Suddenly, he slumped, feeling the world disintegrate into darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Work with me, Arthur."

These were the last words Arthur heard, before a comforting blanket of sleep overtook him. Drowning under its weight, he let himself be sucked along, deeper, falling…

…He opened his eyes. Blinking, he turned. He was standing in a street. In a town. Along with the imposing buildings, he was alone. He blinked, feeling the sun's searing heat play across his skin.

"Hello?"

His voice sounded feeble to him, and he began to walk. As he walked along, he noticed people were emerging, out of doorways, out of shops, looking at him. Their looks were not pleasant – he felt an edge of hostility, a nameless threat.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Arthur! Over here, son!"

He looked up. Miles was waving to him from a doorway. Feeling his courage return at the sight of a familiar face, he hurried to him. As he moved, he suddenly noticed someone else approaching him from the other side, grinning. Eames.

Arthur turned. "Eames, what are you-" then he noticed the gun. In his hand. He blinked. Eames lifted it to his face. "Heads up," he snarled, curling his lip.

"Eames," Arthur said, trying to sound rational, "whatever you're going to do, don't-"

The gun went off. Arthur's eyes flew open, trying to catch his breath. Miles was beside him, his hand on his arm. "Its all right," he said gently.

"Eames – he shot me-"

"It wasn't Eames," Miles said, his voice kind. "It was your projection of him."

* * *

Eames struggled. Restrained to a bed, he could feel cramps developing in his arms and legs. "Let me go!" he shouted, angrily.

No response. "Oi!" He yelled, his voice sounding rough. "Let me go!"

The door opened to the room he was confined to, and Saito walked in. "Shouting will not get you free," he said, sternly.

Eames glared at him. "Whats going on? Why am I here? What are you going to do, lobotomise me?"

Saito smiled. "No. I want to introduce you to someone."

Eames choked, angrily. "Who?"

"You'll find out." Saito turned, and left.

* * *

Dom looked up as Ariadne approached. "Hey. You ok?"

She nodded. "Seen Arthur?"

"No," Dom replied, honestly. "But it doesn't mean he's not ok."

Ariadne shivered slightly. "We need to get out of here."

Dom nodded. "Agreed."

Suddenly, Saito entered. "Dom, Ariadne? Would you come with me please?"

* * *

"So what do you mean, projection?" Arthur asked, his curiosity overtaking him. Miles handed him a cup of water and began to explain.

"When you dream, you see things in it. People, animals?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

"Well, you also see people you know. Except its not them. Its what you think they are. You see Eames as extremely aggressive, violent."

"Well, he is. You should hear what he says to Ariadne."

"I also heard about what you did to him."

Arthur flushed. "He deserved it. He's a dick."

Miles smiled wryly. "Can't argue with that logic. But, you have just had your first experience of controlled dreaming. Ready to go under again?"

Arthur swallowed, and nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Re-position your IV. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi – just a quick heads up. I'm away for the next week, so there will be a brief hiatus on this fic. Thank you so much for reading, and it will continue soon! **

**Your reading and reviews are always appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Dom shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic seat. Sitting in front of him were two figures, a man and a woman. He looked at them. Both were pale, virtually expressionless.

"Dom," the man said, leaning forward. "We need to ask you something."

The teenager swallowed. "OK."

"We've been led to believe that you're in here due to your suffering from psychotic delusions. Apparently, you think you posess the ability to control people's dreams."

Dom looked at the man. "I can't control people's dreams. I-" he broke off, unwilling to expose himself to these strangers. He looked at the floor.

Neither of the strangers said anything. As a torturous silence began to open up, Dom realised they were prepared to wait.

* * *

Arthur blinked. He was sitting on the steps of a school. His school. He got up, noticing the stained stone steps, the tired looking sign. A bus drove away from the curb.

"This is real, isn't it?" He looked over. Miles was standing on the front steps. Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"OK." Arthur got up, and ran up the steps. "What are we looking for? Whats in this dream?"

Arthur turned, and looked at the older man. "She is, hopefully."

"Arthur!" Miles called after him. "Remember this – what you encounter, are not real. They're your projections. You may see her, but she won't be her. Remember that!"

* * *

Eames pulled against the restraints. The room he was in was dark, and he felt vulnerable, and exposed. He swallowed, trying to stay calm. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a woman walked in. She looked at him, coldly, dispassionately. Eames suddenly started to have an empathy with insects under microscopes.

"You can help yourself," she said, coolly, "by not struggling. It won't do you any good. Not in the long run."

Eames opened his mouth. "What do you want?"

"You claim you can become different people. We want you to prove it."

* * *

Ariadne waited in the room she'd been placed in. It felt hot, and uncomfortable. She pulled at her neck scarf, trying to cool her skin.

She tapped her fingers on the edge of the desk she was leaning against. Then she noticed the paper, and pen. She shifted a couple of sheets, and spotted a note.

_DRAW A MAZE. _

Blinking with surprise at the strange request, she picked up the pen, and began to tentatively sketch.

* * *

Arthur wandered down the hallway. The lockers gleamed with a bright, metallic harshness. He blinked, trying to focus. Suddenly, he heard voices. Loud, taunting voices.

"Oh, look at her, she's new," he bristled as he realised who was speaking. He turned a corner, and saw Ariadne. She was holding a few books, and trying to ignore the leering jocks. Swallowing, she tried to walk away.

"Hey, come back," one of them called. "We only want to talk to you!"

She started to walk, quickly. Arthur, keeping in the shadows, swallowed and watched her. He then turned his attention to the two jocks, who were sniggering. He stepped forward.

"Problem?"

* * *

Eames looked at her. "Different people?"

"In dreams," she finished. "That's why you're here. Upstairs, your friend Arthur is currently in a dream. Go into it with him. Become him."

Eames' eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"To prove you can do it."

The teenager nodded. "OK."

* * *

"I don't control people's dreams," Dom began. "I can walk around in them, find things, take things from them." He coughed, and reached for the glass of water.

"You take things? Be specific."

"In dreams, people are vulnerable," Cobb began. "They open their minds and let you in. The subconscious can cease to protect itself."

The man leaned forward. "Do you think you can do this for us, Dom?"

Dom swallowed. "Why?"

"Its not you place to ask why," the man said, crisply. "But we'll ensure you get a clean bill of mental health."

* * *

Eames looked at the two sleeping forms, his eyes widening slightly as the IV was pulled out and attached to his arm. He looked at Arthur, studying him intently. His eyes narrowed, a smile playing around his lips. This could be fun.

The woman smiled at him. "Sleep well," she said softly, and hit the PASIV button.


	26. Chapter 26

**Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne creased her face in puzzlement. She had drawn four designs, only for a man to enter, stare at them dispassionately, and tear them up. "Again."

She looked at him, her face crumpling in anger. "I can't draw what I don't know!" she burst out.

"Its simple," the man responded. "Draw a maze that can't be escaped from in 20 seconds. That's all."

She gritted her teeth, and all but snatched the pad back from him. With a few deft strokes of her pen, she sketched out a circular maze, and carefully filled in the notches. She pushed it at him.

He looked at it. "Better."

* * *

Arthur paused. He seemed to have lost track of where he was. He blinked, looking at the rows of lockers. They flashed and shone, and he started to feel disorientated.

Suddenly, he felt a steadying hand on his shoulder. He straightened up.

"You're all right," Miles said, gently. "Lets just keep walking."

The two of them set off, Arthur noting the way the corridors twisted and turned. Suddenly, they came to a locker room. He shivered.

"Are you ok?" Miles' tone was kind.

"Its just-" Arthur paused. His throat felt dry. "Its just a bad-"

"Memory?" Miles finished. "Arthur. The whole point of this is that you don't build the dreams on memories. It has to be something new. Otherwise, you'll find yourself losing track. You need a totem. Here, take this."

Puzzled, Arthur held out his hand. Into it was dropped a small red die.

"Whats this?" the teenager asked.

"It's a totem," the older man said, patiently. "Its loaded. Flick it."

Putting it on the floor, Arthur did so. His eyes widened as it rolled, seemingly continuously. He looked at Miles. "And the point is…?"

"The point is if this was reality, it would stop." Miles looked at him. "The fact its still rolling shows you it's a dream."

Arthur followed the die, and picked it up. He offered it back to Miles.

"Keep it," the older man said, without turning. He continued walking down the corridor, Arthur hurrying after him.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" The woman looked at Eames, a slight smirk on her lips. "What are you going to do?"

Eames grinned, his face twisting. "I'm going to find her…and make sure Arthur realises it."

She nodded. "Good."

* * *

Ariadne jumped slightly. The man was approaching again. "What is it?" She asked.

"Come with me," he said, and took her arm. Too surprised to argue, she got up and went with him. Swallowing, she was surprised to find herself being led to a room. She blinked. Arthur and Miles were both stretched out, IVs plugged into their arms.

"What…?" Her breath caught in her throat. She turned to the man standing beside her.

"Lie down."

Ariadne did so. He adjusted an IV line, and placed it in her arm. She shivered slightly as the cold hard plastic found its way into her vein.

"Just relax."

Ariadne did so, and felt herself begin to drop into bottomless space. Suddenly, she blinked. She was lying on the floor of a bathroom. A public one. Getting up, she frowned and brushed off her jeans.

The door swung open, and a group of girls came in, giggling and talking. Her eyes widened, as she realised she was in a school. She watched as they jostled for the mirror.

"He's so cute!" one of them said, pulling out a tube of pearlescent lip gloss.

"Isn't he," the other added.

Ariadne was slightly bewildered, unsure of who they were referring to. She decided to push past them, and began to walk to the door. Opening it, she looked down the corridor.

She felt her heart skip slightly. Arthur was standing in the corridor, talking to a couple of girls. Dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt, he looked better than he had before. She felt nervous, but decided to approach him. He had one hand in his pocket, and a slightly louche air she'd never seen before.

She walked up. "Arthur?"

He turned to her, coldly, contemptuously. "Yeah? Do I know you?"

The two girls standing near him giggled. They were both blonde, wearing tight, conspicuous clothing. One of them shifted her books.

Ariadne felt herself growing hot with embarrassment. "Well, we do know each other…"

"Oh, so you're that one night stand I had at the party, when I was so drunk I couldn't stand up?" He interrupted. He squinted. "Yeah, I would have to be drunk. Short and plain isn't what I go for!"

Ariadne's mouth dropped open in shock. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She looked at him, her confusion and shock showing on her face. He smiled, cruelly.

"Was I any good?" He asked, opening his eyes wide. "I bet I was amazing. I'm a stallion in bed!" Laughing, he turned to one of the girls he was with, and started running his finger down her arm. Ariadne couldn't bear it. Turning, she fled.

Arthur watched her go. He then turned and walked into the boy's bathroom.

* * *

Miles looked at Arthur. "Right, remember. I am the dreamer. I've created this. Your subconscious is filling it with projections."

Arthur nodded. "Like Ariadne."

"Yes, and-" Miles broke off, his eyes narrowing. "Who is coming. Remember, she's a projection. Not real."

Arthur nodded. He turned, and was astonished to find himself receiving a stinging slap on the cheek. Blinking, he took a step back. "What?" He choked out.

"How could you say those things?" She demanded. "How could you?"

"Ari, its-" Arthur looked at her in astonishment. "I was just trying to help you, those jocks-"

"You were with those girls!"

"What?" Arthur looked at Miles. "Wake me up! Please!"

* * *

Leaning over the sink, Arthur smiled at his reflection. He smiled even more as he morphed back into Eames.

"See how you cope with that, Artie," he said softly. Still grinning, he turned and left through the swing door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Diclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur blinked. He looked for Miles. The older man had vanished. As he turned, he could see that he was still in the school hallway. He swallowed, feeling his nerves winding tightly.

"Ari?" He called down the corridor. Nothing. Feeling frustrated, he took hold of a locker door that was hanging open, and slammed it. It bounced open again. Feeling another rush of anger, he slammed it.

He stepped back, blinking. A dent was in the door. Slightly stunned, he turned, and came face to face with Eames.

"Are you allright?" the older boy said, his face pulled into a mask of contrition. "You seem a bit…upset."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "I'm ok." He turned, intending to walk away from his antagonist. Eames spoke again.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Ariadne, would it?"

Arthur stopped. He could feel his skin starting to prickle. "What?"

"This upset of yours…wouldn't have anything to do with Ariadne?"

Arthur turned, his mouth twisting. "What do you mean, Eames?"

The other boy smirked. "Well…her getting upset. Over the fact you're a stallion in bed…only it wasn't her you were riding."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"You heard." Eames was smiling smugly. "Pretty impressive Arthur. Who would have thought that scrawny body of yours could get such a response?"

Arthur moved forward until he was almost toe to toe with Eames. "What did you say to her about me?"

"Its not what I said." Eames looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Its what you said."

"Huh?" Arthur felt a wave of confusion wash over him. "What do you mean?"

Eames smiled, malevolently.

"I mean I was you. And she found me with a couple of lovely blondes. She's very sweet, Arthur – but not exactly a real looker, is she?"

* * *

Miles blinked. He found Saito removing the IV from his arm. He tried to grab at it, but the doctor pulled it back. "No, just leave it."

"Arthur is still in there," Miles protested. "In his mind."

"Yes," Saito said, focusing on winding up the IV. "And so are Eames and Ariadne."

"What the hell are you playing at?" Miles demanded. His expression darkened as he looked at the three sleeping teenagers. "Leaving them there. They don't fully realise that its-"

"A dream," Saito finished. "Not real. But it will give them a chance to see how they interact with each other. What differences it makes."

Miles looked at Saito, furiously. "You bastard. They're innocent. Putting them in the dream, without explaining to them what could happen –" he sucked in his breath. "Let me go back in. Please."

Saito shook his head. "No. Leave them to it."

* * *

Arthur glared at Eames. "Don't you dare say that about Ariadne."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Struck a nerve, have I?" he chuckled. "Good." Arthur moved towards him.

"What did you say to her?" Arthur asked, his voice hoarse.

"Oh, that she's a bit short and plain," Eames said, shrugging. "Then again, I bet she'd be a wildcat in bed, you just know that you want to-"

Arthur grabbed Eames and practically threw him against the lockers. "I said, shut up."

"Oh, I'd be careful," Eames said, his tone growing colder. "Unless you actually want that pretty face of yours smashed in-"

Arthur's fist slammed straight into Eames' face, throwing a suckerpunch and not even allowing him to dodge the blow. Eames stepped back reeling. Suddenly, the corridor tilted, and they slid. Arthur put out a hand to steady himself, Eames fell straight into the lockers.

"What the-?" Arthur gasped. He realised the corridor was now positioned at an angle, and trying to straighten up, he was taken by surprise. Eames had got up quickly, and lunged at him, pushing him to the floor. Arthur twisted, missing the floor with his head, and taking the brunt of the impact on his hip. Arthur struggled, feeling Eames position his weight on top of him.

"Show me that face of yours," Eames hissed. "I'll smash it for good!"

Arthur dodged Eames fist, and responded by slamming his knee into his stomach. The two of them rolled over, crashing into the lockers.

Suddenly, the room shook. Arthur's grip on Eames relaxed, as he looked at him.

"We need to get out of here."

"Not until I've beaten you to a bloody pulp." As if to underline his point, his fist collided with Arthur's jaw.

* * *

Miles shook Arthur. "Arthur, wake up! Please!" He looked at Saito. "How much more time do they have on this?"

Saito checked his watch. "Five minutes."

"That's an hour!" Miles was enraged. "One hour of those two together down there…do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Saito shrugged. "If one of them dies, they wake up. Its that simple."

"So, it's a test, is it?" Miles looked at Saito, fury etched in his face.

The doctor shrugged, smiling. "Call it a test. A test of the survival of the fittest." He turned to look at the two dreamers. "And as for her…" he glanced at Ariadne's sleeping form.

Miles nearly choked with fury. "What she sees will damage her."

Saito looked at him. "It doesn't matter. They're all collateral."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne hurried down the corridor, tears blurring her vision. She needed to get away from here, from this place. Arthur's sneer was still imprinted on her mind.

Suddenly, she heard a bang. She shuddered. It sounded like flesh slamming into metal. Wrapping her sweater around herself more tightly, she hurried on. She didn't want to know. Arthur was just like all the others, just like her cousin. Feeling the tears well up again, she kept going.

* * *

"Pull them out!" Miles demanded, glaring at Saito. "Those are vulnerable _children_ you have in there!"

Saito raised an eyebrow. "Children?"

"They're under 18," Miles said, his face white with anger. "They're too young to realise that its not real. They're too young to realise what's going on! You unfeeling bas-"

"Its not my fault," Saito said, coldly. "Its not me, Professor. This is Cobol's doing. They want a group of young people – young, unhappy people, with no family ties – to perform these operations for them."

Miles swallowed. "No family?" He looked at Saito. "First of all, Dom is my daughter's boyfriend. As far as I'm concerned, he _is_ family."

"But his parents don't care." Saito looked at him. "As for Arthur's – they disowned him after he nearly killed that boy in the hallway. As for Eames, his mother rejected him. And Ariadne? Her parents think she's dangerously unstable. They don't care about their children."

"Neither do you," Miles said, his voice low. "You and Cobol just want to use them. How much are they paying you, Saito?"

Saito raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to know."

"Let me go back in there." Miles' voice was taught.

"No." Miles looked at him. "The only person I want to go in there now is Dom. Lets go and find him."

* * *

"You…think…you're…so …smart…think…you're…so…much…than…the…rest…of…us…" Eames' fist repeatedly tried to slam into Arthur's face. The smaller boy kept twisting and trying to dodge. Eames let out a howl of frustrated pain as his fist hit the floor.

"Eames!" Arthur roared. "Don't take the fact your mother hates you out on me!"

Eames paused, his fist drawn back. "What did you just say?"

"Don't take the fact your mother hates you out on me!" Arthur panted. He struggled as Eames' grip tightened on his arm.

"My mother…?" Eames' face darkened. "You little-"

Arthur dodged, letting Eames' fist his the floor. Pushing him away, he managed to scramble to his feet. Steadying himself, he began to run.

"Come here!" He heard Eames bellow, and swallowing, turned a corner. He ran down it, only to pause, and gasp with shock.

* * *

Ariadne kept going. She was starting to panic. She felt dizzy, and realised that the air was stiflingly warm. She suddenly spotted a classroom, and hurried to the door. Opening it, she peered inside.

When she saw who was in, she swallowed, and turned to leave. Only to find a hand grab at her back.

* * *

Arthur blinked, his jaw dropping.

"Mike," he said, trying to remain calm. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean what am I doing walking?" The other boy turned to him, and ugly look twisting his face. Coupled with his thick blonde hair, he was almost leonine looking. Arthur shuddered.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, but-"

"Wrong?" The other boy exploded. "You grabbed me, and banged my head against the locker five times! Then you punched my face! Who would have thought a scrawny little faggot like you could do that, Ogilvie?"

"You deserved it," Arthur said, coldly. "After what you did to Lilanne."

"That slut?" Mike curled his lip. "Didn't you realise she was the school bike? That chick has been with every guy going. You can't blame me for wanting a piece of the action."

"You raped her," Arthur said, coldly.

"Ogilvie. Having sex with a girl on a date – even if she passed out – is not rape." He shrugged. "She was going to offer it, anyway. I took it. Should have asked, but still."

"She was my best friend."

"Should have guessed. Fags always have female friends."

Arthur walked towards him, and when he spoke, his voice was cold and soft. "I'm not gay. Hard for a thug like you to believe, but not every guy wants to hurt and humiliate someone just because she's female."

"No…" Mike sneered., "You just like them to feel sorry for you. Admit it, Artie. You loved seeing it daubed across your locker, didn't you? Made all the chicks feel sorry for you. Shame it didn't last."

Arthur's jaw tightened. "I'm not gay." His eyes narrowed. "I just don't believe that every woman wants me."

Mike took a step forward. "Why don't you admit it, Arthur?" His voice was cold. "You're just a little faggot."

Arthur lost patience. Walking forward, he grabbed Mike and pushed him up against the locker. "I'm warning you. Don't say that again."

* * *

Eames got up, his vision blurring slightly. Swallowing, he turned and began to walk.

"I'll find you, you little shit," he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from one of the classrooms. Puzzled, but also curious, he turned and began to walk towards it, wondering what he might find.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Dom walked out of the office, feeling dazed. Suddenly, he heard his name. "Dom?"

"Miles!" His face creasing in both puzzlement and relief, he moved towards the older man. "What are you doing here?"

Miles pulled him into a quick hug. "Long story. But I need you to come with me. Now. The others…are in a considerable amount of danger."

"Danger?" Cobb's face darkened slightly. "What's going on?"

"They're under," Miles explained, ushering him along the corridor. "You and I need to find them and pull them out."

* * *

Ariadne's eyes widened, and she took a step back ."Get away from me."

"Oh, come on," the older boy said, his hands outstretched. "Come on, Ari. We can have some fun. You know you're begging for it, you little slut!"

Ariadne took a step back. "No!"

He took another step forward. "Don't make me hurt you…"

"Leave me alone!" the younger girl almost shrieked. She took another step, but then realised she was blocked off by a bench. She swallowed. Suddenly, he lunged and grabbed her, almost pulling her to the floor.

"let go of me!" she screamed.

"No chance," he said, grabbing roughly at her shirt. "You've been begging for this for months, you little-"

Suddenly, the door banged open. Eames stood in the doorway, his eyes widening as he took in what was unfolding in front of him.

* * *

"Come on, pussy!" the boy jeered. "Can't you do better than that?"

Arthur hurled himself forward. Grabbing the other boy by the neck, he slammed his head against the lockers, and barely pausing, slammed it again.

* * *

Dom blinked. He was in a school. A maze of hallways suddenly stretched before him. "They could be anywhere," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard a crash, and began to run.

* * *

Saito looked at Miles. "You sent him in?"

"Yes," Miles said curtly, "before you do them some real damage."

Saito shrugged. "I am merely making them face up to their fears, professor. By letting them go into these dreams-"

"They won't realise they're projections," Miles interrupted. "They will think they're real. And what do you intend to do with them afterwards?"

Saito smiled, coldly. "I intend to extract their problems. Make them perfect."

Miles gritted his teeth. "Perfect?"

"Professor." Saito looked at the older man. "If you can remove what makes them angry, afraid, hurt…you end up with perfection. Perfect people."

Miles narrowed his eyes. "You want to control them."

Saito looked at him. "Not I. I'm just the messenger."

* * *

"Get off her!" Grabbing the other boy roughly, Eames pulled him off Ariadne. He sent him flying into the bench. Ariadne sat up, choking.

The other boy straightened up. "Oh, so you want the little bitch, do you?" He practically snarled. "It'll cost you. Go on Ari, tell him how you stabbed me!"

* * *

Dom could hear the crashing. Running at a pace now, he heard the crashing further. Turning a corridor, he saw a flash of white.

"Arthur!" Dom shouted, turning further. "Arthur!"

He paused. The younger boy was holding another by the hair, and remorselessly slamming his head into the locker.

"Arthur!" Dom shouted, and tried to pull him off the other boy. "Arthur, stop it, its not re-"

He stopped mid sentenced, silenced by a frenzied punch to the jaw. Arthur, his eyes wild, turned and ran.

Without stopping to think, he went forward, and grabbed the shoulders of the other boy, dragging him off the petite girl. As she lay there, gasping, Eames didn't hesitate to put the


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Without stopping to think, he went forward and pulled the other boy off the petite girl, sending him into one of the lab benches. The boy grunted, and fell silent. Eames turned, and offered Ariadne a hand.

"Come on," he said, his voice attempting to be gentle. She swallowed and grasped it, letting him pull her to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

"Eames, I-"

"Later." He spoke more curtly than he intended. "Lets just get out."

* * *

Cobb looked in astonishment at the boy slumped on the floor. Bruising was already developing around his eye socket. He leaned down, and noted that his breathing was coming in ragged gasps.

"What happened to you?" He murmured. "What did you do to Arthur?"

The boy choked, and mumbled an obscenity. Dom leaned closer. "What?"

"Little faggot." The voice was slurred. "He can't handle it…"

Dom heard a crash. Getting up, he hurried down the corridor. He heard smashing sounds coming from inside a classroom. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

* * *

"Give them the kick!" Miles demanded. He glared furiously at Saito.

"I can't," Saito said, shaking his head. "If I pulled them out now, they'd end up in limbo."

Miles looked at the four sleeping bodies, horrified. They looked so calm, it was hard to imagine the nightmares they might have found themselves placed in.

"Limbo?" Miles said, his voice sounding harsh. "You have given them such a large dose of sedative they could end up there?"

Saito nodded. "Yes."

"Whose behind this?" Miles demanded. "Who? Cobol? No. Someone else…someone more powerful…"

"Oh, I can explain everything, Professor," a calm voice said.

Miles turned and blinked. Peter Browning stood, smiling at him.

* * *

Dom pushed open the door. Arthur was in the process of overturning every desk and chair in the room, letting it fall to the floor with a crash. He winced as the younger boy sent a savage kick at a chair, causing it to skitter across the floor, before finally tipping over.

"Arthur," he said, trying to stay calm. "Art, please. Let's talk."

Arthur turned round. His eyes were wild, and Dom suddenly realised that for all his slightness, there was a real power in the younger boy he'd never seen before. He walked forward, and held out his hand.

"Art, please. I want to help you."

Arthur picked up another chair, and threw it.

* * *

"Come on." Eames creaked open the door and peered round it. "Its clear." He put one foot out of the door, cautiously. As he moved outside, Ariadne followed.

"Where are we?" she asked, uncertainly.

"I have no bloody idea." He shrugged.

"I don't even know how I got here."

He looked at her. "What?"

"I don't know how I got here. Where I am. Its like school…but…"

"Ariadne," Eames said, calmly, "you're dreaming."

"I'm – what?"

"You're in a dream. None of this is real."

* * *

"What do you want, Browing?" Miles asked, his dislike evident in his voice. He eyed the portly businessman, who was mopping at his brow with a handkerchief.

"Its very warm in here," Browning observed. He looked at the four sleepers. "How long have they been under?"

"Ten minutes," Saito confirmed.

"That's the equivalent to two hours in a dream," Miles commented. "I'll ask you again, Browning. What do you want?"

Browning smiled. "I'm a businessman, Miles. Vice-chairman of one of the biggest energy companies in the world. When Maurice dies – which could be soon, due to the nature of his illness, I'll become President until Robert is old enough to take over. Robert needs to learn to protect himself in this world. And whats the greatest threat that any entrepreuner faces? The stealing of his ideas."

Miles looked at him. "So you-"

"Arranged for my godson to spend a little time in this nuthouse," Browning finished, his face showing contempt. "I knew that in here, he'd get to meet kids whose parents wouldn't care what happened. Dr Saito has taken some very handsome payments from me to ensure that Robert meets the right type of kids. Kids who can be persuaded to do anything, if they're desperate."

"And you found-"

"A goldmine, Miles." He looked at the four sleeping teenagers. "Four kids who are so unhappy and confused, that if someone shows them some kindness, they'll be willing to do anything."

"You can't use them." Miles' face darkened. "I won't let you."

"You led me to them, Professor."

"How?" the older man spat, angrily.

"Your daughter came to work for us as an intern. She worked as a PA for one of the deputy vices. He overheard her on the phone to Dom, telling him that he shouldn't worry about the dreaming. A few calls were made…and Dom's parents panicked enough to put him in here."

"What about the others?"

"Coincidence. How was I to know that one of the kids would be a forger? His mother seemed perfectly happy with the half a million I gave her never to see her son again."

"And Arthur?"

"His parents have received notification that he's schizophrenic, and all contact must be minimal. They're good people, his parents." Browning swallowed. "His school reports indicate that he's well organised, structured. Perfect Point Man."

"Ariadne?"

"We need an Architect."

"What about Cobol engineering?"

"Miles. Fischer Enterprises owns Cobol. Its easy enough to use them as a decoy."

"But there's nothing wrong with Robert?"

"Nothing that a dose of life in the real world wouldn't solve. But I had to have a reason for coming to a teenage psych unit, so in here he came."

Miles looked at him. "You're monstrous."

"Cliché, Miles." Browning said, dismissively. "I may be, but these kids will live like royalty. They'll want for nothing."

"You're not getting them," Miles said, coldly.

Browning smiled. "Is that a threat, Miles?"

"No. It's a promise."


	31. Chapter 31

Apologies for the break and hiatus. I've been very busy at work and am going away for two weeks. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and following these fics – they will get completed, look out for updates at the end of the month!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur!" Dom shouted, and chased after him. "Arthur, please, listen to me!"

Another chair was hurled. Dom swallowed. There was a blind fury in the younger boy's eyes that was frightening. Steeling himself, Dom began to walk towards him.

"Arthur," he replied, quietly, "Please. I want to help you."

"Get Robert," Browning turned to Saito.

"What for?" Miles looked furious. "What do you want to put him in this for?"

"To see how he reacts to this. See what he thinks when he's faced with his new...employees."

"I'm warning you. Don't do this."

Browning stepped closer to Miles. "And I'm warning you. Let me have them." He turned back to Saito. "Get Robert. Now!"

* * *

"How can this be a dream?" Ariadne demanded. Her face was pale and distressed, and Eames recoiled slightly. "It all feels so real!"

"Its a dream, trust me," Eames said, more sharply than he'd intended. "We're asleep."

"So how do we wake up?"

Eames bit his lip. "I'm not sure. But I know that Dom and Arthur are here. We need to find them."

* * *

"Robert!" Browning smiled as he came in the room, looking slightly dishevelled. "Good to see you."

Robert blinked. "Uncle Peter. Are you here to take me out of here?"

"Not quite," Browning said calmly. "I need you to do me a favour, first."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "What type of favour?"

"These are pretty dangerous times, Robert," Browning said, his voice smooth. Miles shot him a hard look, which was ignored. "Your father is ill, and you need to be aware of the responsibility of running a multi national business."

"But-" Robert turned, and looked at the others. "Why are they all...?"

"Robert, these young people are learning how to become corporate spies," Browning said,matter of factly. "They're learning how to invade dreams, and extract secrets. You need to go in there, and learn from them. Lir down."

Robert looked shocked. "But, Uncle, I don't know-"

"Trust me, Robert, its for your own good," Browning said patiently. "Lie down."

Furious, Miles watched as the teenager lay on the only vacant bed. Saito cautiously attached an IV to his arm, and hit the PASIV button.

* * *

"Just get away from me!" Arthur's voice was harsh, and Dom swallowed. He kept approaching the younger boy. "No," he said, firmly. "You've had too many people walk away from you."

Arthur sniffled, and Dom took in the red rimmed eyes, and furious patches of crimson on his cheeks. He stepped forward. "Want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

Arthur turned to him. "They daubed things on my locker," he said, brokenly. "Called me a fag. I'm not...I just don't treat girls they way they do."

Dom nodded. "I know you don't. I've seen the way you look at Ari."

"I like her," Arthur said simply. "I like her, Dom. I want to get close to her, but-"

"You're afraid to," Dom said softly. "You're scared of getting close, of letting her see who you are. But I don't think she would be scared, or repulsed, Arthur – I think she'd reciprocate."

"Yes, she would," Arthur said, tears streaming down his face.

"Why, Arthur?"

"Because I nearly killed someone."

* * *

"So you've sent Robert in with them?" Miles turned to Browning. "What for?"

"Its simple," Browning replied. "They are very heavily sedated, and I doubt any of them like him. Especially Arthur."

"What?"

"Arthur stands to be convicted of near murder." Browning looked at Miles through narrowed eyes. "If he acts to form-"

"He'll kill Robert in the dream, he'll fall into limbo, and you'll control him with the guilt for the rest of his life to convince him to extract for you," Miles finished. "And -"

"And I get everything after Maurice dies." Browning smiled, cruelly. "Correct, Miles."


	33. Chapter 33

**Discliamer: Inception does not belong to me. Readers and reviews appreciated, thank you. **

Dom looked at the younger boy. Arthur was sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up, and his arms curled round them. He looked vulnerable, defenceless. The blonde swallowed, and sat down next to him.

"Art, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think," he said, then cursed himself at how patronising he'd sounded. Just likt the inane psychotherapy babble that Saito subjected them to, day after day.

Arthur looked at him. "You're not me. So, no, you don't think for me."

Dom took a deep breath.

"Point taken. So, the question is...are you going to talk to me, or not?"

Arthur took a shuddering breath.

"I was just finishing a basketball game."

"And then what happened?"

Arthur fixed him with a dark, intense gaze.

"I already told you, Dom. I beat someone up."

"And you also told me you nearly killed somebody." Dom swallowed; he wanted to get to the truth, but also recognised, by the tightening of Arthur's jaw, that he couldn't afford to provoke him.

"I did."

* * *

Robert blinked. He was lying on the floor, in what appeared to be a classroom. Puzzled, he began to sit up, and stand.

Walking to the door, he noticed it was shut. Opening it, his eyes widened with shock.

Standing in the corridor was his mother.

"Mom?" he breathed, hesitantly. "Mom, I haven't seen you since I was-"

He blinked. She turned away from him. "You're such a disappointment, Robert. Such a disappointment."

To his shock, she began to walk away, not turning round once. Feeling his insides collapse, he staggered to the side of the door, and vomited.

* * *

Eames opened the door, and poked his head out. The corridor was silent.

"OK," he half whispered to the young woman standing behind him. "Let's go."

Ariadne nodded, and followed him as he stepped out. The corridor was almost eerie in its silence, and on impulse, she stepped closer.

Eames turned, slightly startled. "Be careful."

"I am."

"No, I mean, don't give me the wrong idea." His tone was slightly lascivious, and she pulled back, blushing. Eames smirked and continued to walk. Suddenly, he blinked.

"Oi!"

Walking towards him were two other boys, both dark, and both with a slightly murderous expression on their faces. Eames swallowed, and tensed.

"Chris?" He muttered, as though in a trance. "Andy?"

"So, where the hell have you been?" One of them practically snarled. Ariadne looked up with a jolt - the boy's accent was English. She looked at Eames, who appeared almost nervous.

"Yeah, Chris," the other boy glared at him. "You know, the one who you stitched up?"

"I- didn't," Eames appeared to be stumbling for words. "I didn't-"

His words were abruptly ended as the projection threw a sucker punch, that sent him reeling. Ariadne, scared, turned and ran.

Chris looked after her, then motioned to the other boy. "Go get her."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne ran down the corridor. Her heart pounding, she looked frantically for a room to hide in. Turning, she saw a small room.

_Supplies._

Hurrying over, she pulled the handle down. To her relief, the door opened, and she hastily pulled the door shut as she began to burrow inside. The room was small and cramped, and she had to push a space for herself amongst several stacks of printer paper and boxes of pens.

She tried to steady her breathing. "Please wake me up," she muttered. "Wake me up."

* * *

"You nearly killed someone?" Dom's face was creased in concern as he sat next to the younger boy. "What happened?"

Arthur took a deep, shuddering breath. "Its..."

"If you don't want to tell me, I-"

"There's nothing to really tell." Arthur looked at Dom, his eyes darkening. "I came out of the shower, got changed. Two of the other players had a girl in the locker room. They were trying to-" He broke off, Dom's eyes widening.

"I told them to leave her alone. One of them backed off. The other had her up against the lockers, trying to pull down her pants. I grabbed him from the back."

"And then?"

"I grabbed him. Slammed his head into the locker."

"But you only did it once?"

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"Then what happened?"

"I did it until he lost consciousness."

* * *

Eames sprawled, gasping. Andy smirked, Chris looked enraged.

"Get up."

Eames turned over, and spat out a gob of blood stained saliva. He took a ragged breath.

"I said, get up!" Chris roared, kicking him hard in the abdomen. Eames gasped again.

"Chris, look, what happened-"

"What happened?" Chris was wide eyed, almost demented. "I'll tell you what happened, Eames. I got caught. You fucking snitch!" He kicked him again, viciously.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Mean to what?" Chris was scarlet faced. "Mean to see me get sent down? Sent down for two years for something I didn't do? But you did!"

"I thought it was-"

"You don't think, Eames, thats your problem!" Another kick. Andy was starting to look nervous. "Chris, come on, we should-"

"We're not going anywhere until I've finished with him!" Chris turned. "Go and find the girl."

"The girl?"

"Yeah, dumbass, the girl! Find her, bring her here - we'll have some fun with her." Chirs smiled, cruelly. Eames choked. "Leave her alone."

"Shut up!" Chris snarled. He turned to Andy. "Go and find her, now!"

* * *

"Mom," Robert choked out, "Mom, please don't leave me." He hurried after her, trailing in the wake of her rapid steps. Her high heels stabbed the linoleum floor with a sharp clicking sound.

She shook her head. "I never wanted you in the first place. It was your father. He wanted an heir for his Empire." She shuddered. "Marriage to him was just one long slow death for me. Until I finally chose to end it."

"Mom!" Robert could feel himself becoming distraught. "Mom, you had cancer!"

She shook her head sadly. "Robert, did he tell you that? I killed myself, darling. I took an overdose of pills. He found me when he came home from a business meeting."

Robert gasped. "Mom, you never-"

"I didn't love you enough to want to stay," she interrupted. She shook her head. "You were a disappointment."

She opened a door, gliding through. Robert sank against the wall, his sobs tearing at his chest.

* * *

Ariadne pressed her ear to the door. Her breathing was steadying. Positive she couldn't hear anything, she began to push the handle down, and the door creaked open.

To her shock, Andy was standing in front of her.

"Well, well," he said, his expression leering. "Look what I found."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Dom looked at Arthur. The younger boy was hanging his head, covering his face with his hands. He hesitated, then slung a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

"Art, it happened ,you can't change it-"

"I was arrested." Arthur's voice was muffled. "The cops came to my house."

"And?" Dom asked gently.

"I was taken out in handcuffs, given a hearing. I was told it was either a unit, or juvenile hall."

"What made you choose the unit?" As he spoke, Dom became aware of a quaking sensation beneath them. Puzzled, he started to look around the room. Arthur cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Coming to the unit meant I-"

He broke off, realising the desk he was sitting on was shaking violently. He jumped off, then he and Dom stood, aghast, as chunks of plaster began to flake off and fall from the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here!" Dom spoke, urgently. "Now!"

* * *

Robert sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked over; his mother had gone, the door shut firmly behind her. He pushed himself to his feet, and began to walk.

Suddenly, he heard a yell. Stiffening, he looked in its direction.

Nothing.

Shrugging irritably, Robert continued to walk. As another yell pierced the air, he tensed, and swallowed. Turning again, he realised it came from the corridor on the left. Picking up his pace, he began to run towards it.

* * *

"I'm sorr-"

Eames' words were interrupted by another kick to the abdomen. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, he choked.

Chris smiled.

"Come on, one more." He raised his foot, menacingly, only to suddenly be thrown off balance by a shudder. Landing heavily on his side, he gasped.

"What the-"

A loud crack was heard, and to his astonishment, Eames saw the wall start to split apart. His eyes widening, he began to scramble to his feet.

* * *

The grip on her arm was painful. Ariadne pulled against it, but her assailant only held on more tightly.

"Come here," he crooned, his face twisted. She blinked, then, gathering up her courage, aimed a sharp kick at his shinbone. He yelled in shock, and lessened her grip.

"Let go of me!"

"Later!" Andy had recovered, and began to press her up against the wall. "Much later!" His grin or triumph was interrupted by another shout of pain, as she kicked him again, harder, and more forcefully. Ariadne felt his grip on her arms slacken. Taking a chance, she shoved him, and his fingers relaxed.

"Let go!" she shouted, loudly, only to suddenly hear another shout.

"Ariadne?"

She turned her head. A tall, lanky figure was standing at the end of the corridor, as though frozen. When he saw what was happening, he ran forward. Andy turned, only to be thrown to the floor as Robert dived on him. As her assailant crashed, Ariadne jumped away from the wall, and offered Robert her hand.

"Thank you," she said, gratefully. He looked down, feeling awkward.

"Its ok," he managed, finally. Swallowing, he turned to look at her. "Where-?"

The floor had started shaking, accompanied by plaster falling from the ceiling. Shocked, Ariadne took a step back. "What's going on?"

"We need to go." Robert spoke authoratively, and without thinking, took her hand. She looked surprised, but her fingers wound their way through his. Turning, they began to hurry towards the nearest exit.

* * *

"This way!"

Arthur followed Dom. The two boys had left the lab, picking their way through the upturned chairs. As they entered the corridor, the electric lights went out.

"The power," Arthur's breathing was ragged, and Dom could feel his breath on his shoulder. "Its like an earthquake."

Dom swallowed. "We can still get out. There's a chink of light up there-"

Suddenly, a large crashing noise drowned out Dom's words. To his horror, the blonde saw a large part of the ceiling fall, hitting Arthur. The younger, slighter figure crumpled under the weight, slamming into the floor.

"Art!" Dom leaned down, and on instinct, felt his pulse. To his shock, it felt weak, and suddenly, weaker. "Art, please, can you-"

* * *

Arthur sat up, gasping. Miles hurried to him. "Its all right," he said, gently, noting the way the frantic teenager began to scrabble and tear at the IV in his arm.

"What was-" Arthur's eyes were wide, and Miles noticed, fearful. "What happened? Where?"

"You were in a dream state," Miles said, soothingly. "You were under for fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes!" Arthur pushed himself off the lounger, looking around him. "Fifteen minutes! But-"

He stopped. He saw the others, stretched out, still dreaming. Impulsively, he moved towards them. Saito moved in.

"No!" He commanded. Arthur stood still, looking slightly stunned.

"You put us under?" He whispered.

"No," Browning stepped forward, and looked at Arthur. "I'm the one who ordered you to go under. Arthur, isn't it? Interesting case. A young man from a nice solid background, lovely middle class family, an honour student, who throws it all away in a jealous rage." He gazed at him. "You're just what I'm looking for."

Arthur balked. "Fuck you."

Browning smiled with satisfaction. "Exactly." He gestured to two male nurses. "Take him."

"No, wait, what-" Arthur found himself flanked by two men, who grabbed his arms. Before he could protest again, he was dragged towards the door. Browning turned to Miles, whose face was a mask of anger.

"He'll learn." Browning spoke lazily. "Lets see what the rest of them are like."


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur struggled as the two men pulled him down the corridor. One of them only gripped his arm tighter, digging his fingers into the lean muscle. Arthur winced, feeling his skin bruise. He jerked with his left arm, and hit the nurse in the stomach.

The other gripped his arm. Hard. The two men shoved the teenager up against the wall. They were taller than Arthur, but stockier, giving the impression that they were slightly shorter. Arthur gritted his teeth, but his showed defiance.

"Listen, pretty boy," the other man said, menacingly, "do you see this?"

He pulled a can out of his pocket. Arthur's eyes widened slightly. It was mace.

"If you keep on behaving like a jackass," the man said, his tone increasingly threatening, "I will spray this into your face. Do you want that?"

Arthur swallowed, his throat constricting. He shook his head.

"That's the right answer," the nurse said, approvingly. "Let's put you in your room."

Arthur allowed himself to be led down the corridor. He was unceremoniously pushed into a small room, with a heavy door. As he tried to take in his surroundings, he heard the door shut, and the key turn.

* * *

Robert walked down the corridor, Ariadne's hand still clasped in his. "Come on," he said, uncertainly. "I'm sure we can find the-"

He broke off. He could hear a voice.

"Its Dom!" Ariadne turned to Robert, her eyes wide. "He's with Arthur! Come on!"

Untangling her hand from Robert's, she ran down the shaking corridor. He stood stock still, watching her go. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned and tried to make his way down the corridor, trying to avoid the falling lumps of rubble.

* * *

Arthur gazed around the room. A bed. A small table. A chair. Another door. He opened this, and saw it opened to a room with a shower and toilet.

And a window.

He looked again. The window was small, but, as he ruefully tugged at the waistband of his jeans, they hadn't exactly overfed him over the last few weeks. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the bathroom. Closing the seat of the toilet, he carefully got up and stood on it, and reached for the window lock.

To his astonishment, it opened. He took a deep breath. He could clear his shoulders through it, and the rest of him would follow.

As he put his hands on the ledge, ready to push himself up, a feeling of guilt began to surge through him. Ariadne. Cobb. Eames. He swallowed, feeling his arms begin to shake. If he left, he could get them some help. If he stayed-

The thought was enough for him to push himself up. He cursed as he lightly grazed his elbows on the window edges, but with a shove, pushed the fragile glass inset forward. It swung open, a beckoning promise to the outside world.

Arthur exhaled slowly, his heart pounding. He looked down, and suddenly felt queasy. It was a drop. Taking a deep breath, he began to let himself fall to the ground.

* * *

"Arthur! Dom!" Ariadne hurried down the corridor, eventually finding the room. "What are you-"

She broke off. Dom was shaking, looking at Arthur's limp body. He turned to her. "Go," he said, calmly. "There is nothing we can do-"

His words were broken off the roof collapsing.

* * *

Eames looked at Chris, pleadingly.

"Listen," he choked out, "I can-"

Suddenly his eyes were open. He turned his head, startled. Dom was lying on a bed next to him, his eyes flickering. Ariadne was jerking slightly, but her expression was not one of someone in deep sleep. Turning his head to the other side, he saw Robert.

"What, what-" his voice was shaky. He tried to sit up.

"Hold on son," a kindly voice said. Eames blinked. He looked up, into the face of Miles.

"What - what?"

"You've been under a while," the older man said gently. "What happened?"

"The roof-" Eames felt disorienated, and nauseous. "Where's Arthur?"

Miles' face took on a grim expression. "We'll find him."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Browning walked into the room, surveying the rumpled, confused teenagers. Ariadne was pushing herself up onto her elbows; Robert was rubbing his eyes. Eames looked around, then began pulling the IV out of his arm. Browning noticed him, and smiled.

"You." He beckoned. "Come here."

Eames looked at him, his expression surly. "No." Turning his back, he went to help Ariadne, who was struggling with the IV.

"Come here," Browning said, his voice hardening.

Eames turned, his hand still wrapped around Ariadne's IV. "I said no."

"Clearly, you're deaf as well as stupid." Browning's voice was dangerous. "As well as being a thug who was expelled from two schools-"

"Uncle Peter," Robert interrupted, "I was expelled from-"

"Yes, but you weren't arrested due to assault and battery." Browning looked at Eames, smiling smugly. "Come with me. Unless, you want more of your life spilled to everyone."

Eames swallowed, and put the IV down. "OK," he said, mutely.

Browning smiled, satisfied. "Perfect." He turned to Miles. "Get the others ready."

Miles glared at him. "You know I won't."

"Then you can take the rap." He nodded. Two male nurses grabbed Eames' arms and started pulling him roughly down a hallway.

* * *

Arthur blinked. He felt slightly dizzy, and dehydrated. He looked around. The clinic, he was beginning to realise, was in the middle of nowhere.

All he could see was grass. Trees. Just stretching onwards.

He checked his watch. The clockface read 7.30pm. It was starting to get dark, and shivering, he realised he had to find some shelter.

Without a backward glance, he began to walk away from the clinic.

* * *

Browning settled himself behind the desk, watching as Eames was wrestled into a chair. He looked at the teenager, his eyes narrowing.

"You're a bit of a problem, aren't you, Eames?" He began casually, opening a file. "Single parent family, never knew your father." He looked up again. "Left your mother for someone else, right?"

Eames reddened. "I don't know." He looked away. Browning smiled, a touch of malice at the corners.

"Its true. It says so in here." The older man tapped the file. "And then look at what happens. Eight schools in ten years. You've been out of formal education since you were fourteen. The schools claim you are 'unteachable'". He paused. Eames' eyes were downcast.

"Why were you expelled, Eames?" Browning's voice was emotionless. "You're like Arthur, aren't you? You hit people."

Eames glared. "He lied."

"But they believed him." Browning looked through the file. "Underage drinking...experimenting with drugs..." he smiled and leaned forward again. "You really are just a lowlife, aren't you Andrew?"

Eames swallowed. "I guess so."

"You are so." Browning's voice was hard. "Now, listen to me. Saito has written that in your therapy sessions, you talked about becoming different people in dreams. Thats a rare talent."

"Is it?" Eames' anger was beginning to rise. He looked at the floor.

"Yes. Now, listen to me." Browning leaned forward. "I need you to do a job for me. It involves my business partner, Robert's father. I need you to pretend to be Robert."

Eames' head jerked up. "What?"

Browning smiled. "Did you think you were in here because people cared about you? No-one cares about, you Andrew. Your mother was very happy with the cheque I gave her. You were just a problem to her. The son she didn't want and wished she'd never had."

Eames was off his chair. "Why you-"

Browning stood up, and took a step back. He pointed a warning finger at Eames. "Now, don't. You do, and I'll have you in a isolated cell." Eames sat down again, feeling a wave of anger catching him by the throat. "You're part of a team. You, Dominic, and Ariadne. Oh, and Yusuf could be useful as well."

"What do you want?" Eames asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I want you to do something called extraction." Browning leaned back. "Its called finding people's secrets, when they're asleep." His eyes narrowed. "You can forge for me."

Eames looked at him. "For what?"

"For all the money you can imagine," Browning replied.

Eames swallowed. "And if I don't?"

"You'll stay here. For the rest of your teenage years." Browning's face darkened. "And then I'll get you moved to an adult penitentiary. No-one wants you, Eames. Accept it."

Eames slumped. His mind was reeling. He thought back over the last incredible journey inside his mind. Finally, realising he was alone in the world, he looked at Browning, and nodded.

"I'm in."

"Good." Browning smiled, satisfied. "I knew you'd see it my way." He reached under the desk, and pressed a button. "But first-"

Two orderlies appeared. Browning nodded. "Take him to the operating theatre."

"What?" A bewildered Eames found himself hauled to his feet. He looked at Browning. The older man smiled.

"Trust me. You could do with a...alteration."

**Reviews are always welcome - thank you!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur kept walking. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the clinic as possible. He shuddered, not caring that he was clad in only jeans and a t-shirt, and sneakers. He began to run, noticing the open road ahead.

_A bus stop,_ he told himself. _I could hitchhike. _

Freedom. Freedom from the clinic. From Saito. From the experiments. From the others.

_The others._

He felt a twinge of guilt, remembering Ariadne. But he couldn't stay. Not even for her.

He had to leave.

* * *

Eames could feel himself sweating, his shirt clinging to his back and underarms, revealing unattractive damp patches. He looked at Saito.

"Altered?" he sounded bewildered, and realised his voice was laced with fear. "What do you mean, altered?"

Browning smiled, kindly. He looked at Saito. "Would you explain, please, doctor?"

"Eames," Saito began. "You've tried drugs, alcohol, correct?"

Eames nodded, feeling frightened. "Yeah."

"Well, your personality..." Saito looked at him. "We can't allow that to continue. We can't run the risk of you becoming drug addled, or worse, during a job."

"Your ability to change into others during dreams is the only reason we've kept you here," Browning interjected, smoothly. "Otherwise, you'd be just another kid with a drug habit." His eyes hardened. "Do you really think anyone would care if you died of an overdose?"

Numbly, Eames shook his head.

"Good." Browning smiled. "You accept? Remember, this will make you rich!"

Eames swallowed. "And you'll let me go?"

"Of course." Browning nodded. "We'll let you all go - after you complete this job."

Eames looked at both men. "OK." His voice sounded weaker than it usually did, and he felt a surge of anger at his predicament.

"Right." Browning looked at Saito. "He's ready. Find the other one."

"The other one?" Eames looked at him. "What?"

"You and Arthur are both the ones we need to change," Browning informed him. "Arthur has an anger problem. You'll be amazed at what we can-" he paused, and his eyes glinted - "cut out."

Eames' jaw sagged. "Cut...out?"

Browning gestured to the two male orderlies. "Take him. Now!"

* * *

Ariadne rubbed her arm. It stung from the IV, and she winced. Miles looked at her, almost fatherly. "Are you allright?"

"Where's Arthur?" she asked, her face falling into a puzzled frown. The dark haired boy was conspicuous by his absence. Miles swallowed.

"He woke up earlier than you," Miles said, gently. "He's probably back in the day room."

Dom walked over, and put his arm around her shoulders. "He's ok, Ari. I'm sure."

* * *

Arthur shivered. The light was fading, and a fine rain was beginning to fall. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hurry.

_I'm free,_ he chanted in his mind, as though it were a mantra. _I'm free, I'm free, I'm free..._

He could still see the road, and he began to run.

Running...running...

Falling...

"Shit!" Swearing, Arthur fell onto his side, gasping. Reaching down, he clutched at his ankle. A bolt of pain shot through it, and he winced. He tried to get up, realising to his shock he was as wobbly as a new born foal. Wincing, he began to hobble, desperately looking for somewhere where he could get some shelter. His eyes fell upon a small tree hollow, and limping, he made his way to it. As he settled down, trying to keep his foot elevated, he closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around himself, he felt himself drift into sleep.

* * *

"You- you can't-" Eames choked out as he was half dragged, half wrestled down the corridor. The orderlies ignored his voice, merely clamping harder on his arms to prevent his struggles. As he was marched down the corridor, he tried to call out, only to receive a vicious thump across the small of his back with a truncheon.

"Shut up!" The orderly barked. "No-one cares! Stop wasting your breath!"

Eames swallowed. "My friends..." his cursed under his breath. His voice had sounded feeble.

The orderly barked out a harsh laugh. "Are you kidding? That bunch of teenage screw ups? Trust me, they hate you." He looked at Eames and smiled, cruelly. "They think you're a bully, and a jerk off. That skinny guy, Arthur - you should hear what he says about you!"

Eames felt his last vestiges of self-confidence crumbling. "I-" he stopped. He took a deep breath.

"Still, never mind," the orderly said, smiling coldly. "Here we are!"

* * *

He pressed his hand to her cheek, gently. She looked up sat him, smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Its no problem," he responded. He could feel the gentle heat of her breath, and he began to pull her face closer. "This time, we-"

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. His ankle was throbbing, and he swallowed. Ariadne. He got away, and yet she still penetrated his thoughts.

Arthur shivered, from both cold, and guilt. He'd left her. Left them. All of them. Even Eames, who he didn't especially care for- they were all alone in the world, and the only people they had now were each other.

They were now his family. And he'd walked out on them.

Arthur flexed his legs, guilt crashing over him. He had to go back. Had to. He couldn't leave without them. Swallowing, gritting his teeth, he began to struggle to his feet.

* * *

"Strap him down," Saito ordered. His face was obscured by a surgical mask, and his voice was harsh.

Eames tried to struggle, and received another blow to the back. He fell to the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" The orderly snarled in disgust. "Don't you get it, you stupid thug?"

_Stupid thug._ A painful memory flashed across Eames' mind, and he closed his eyes, trying to suppress it. Seizing their chance, the orderlies pulled him onto the bed.

He looked up. The glass ceiling of the ground floor surgical theatre showed the darkness creeping in. Saito loomed over him, obscuring his view.

"Hold him," he commanded.

* * *

Arthur limped on. He had to get back. As he approached the clinic, he frowned.

Lights. In the surgical theatre. The one part that they were always kept away from. He swallowed. Curiosity gnawing at him, he began to approach it.

* * *

"You'll feel a little sharp pain..."

Eames felt nothing. Numbness was beginning to spread through him.

* * *

Arthur kept going. He walked closer, no longer caring of his discovery.

He pressed his face to the glass, relieved to be able to rest, and began to focus. As he saw what was happening, his eyes widened in horror.

**Reviews always appreciated. Thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Lie down," Saito said, sharply. Eames' eyes bulged when he say the hypodermic syringe in his hand. He struggled, which earned him a smack across the face from one of the orderlies.

"You heard what he said!" the younger man said, aggressively. He grabbed Eames' arms, pinning him down. "Stop it!"

"Let...go..." Eames choked out, suddenly feeling a hand close round his neck.

"Don't!" Saito barked. "Don't kill him!"

* * *

Looking down through the glass roof, Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't let them do this. He began to do the only thing he could think of.

"HEY!" He shouted, banging down on the glass, exhaling as he did so. "HEY!"

Saito looked at the assembled medical team, his face a mask of irritation, "what's that noise?"

Eames blinked, beginning to slide into unconciousness as the needled plunged into his arm. Arthur, becoming frantic, banged again. "HEY!"

One of the orderlies, also puzzled, looked up. His eyes widened in astonishment.

"Doc-"

"Not now!" Saito snapped. "I need you to help me in keeping his head still!"

"No, Doctor!" the orderly said, choking slightly. "Look up!"

Saito turned, almost dropping his surgical instrument. He gasped as he saw Arthur, clinging to the roof as if in a humourless parody of a spider.

"Get him!" He snapped.

The orderlies blinked, then began to move. Arthur, noticing their movements, began to peel himself off the roof. There had to be another way in. But not before he'd found a sizeable chunk of rock. Picking it up, and lifting, he hurled it straight at the roof of the operating theatre.

* * *

Miles walked down the corridor, his jaw set. Ariadne and Cobb were trailing behind him. As they turned a corridor, they came face-to-face with Browning. He nodded. "I see the other two of you are still here."

"Where are Eames and Arthur?" Miles demanded. His question was met by a smug smile from the other man.

"Well, Arthur is currently sitting in an isolation cell, Eames is undergoing a little...surgery." Browning's tone was evasive, as were his eyes. "He'll be out soon, I promise."

"Surgery?" Miles' face registered shock. "What do you mean, surgery?"

"I can't have someone so uncontrollable on my team." Browning's face was hard. "Truthfully, Eames is really the guinea pig. I'm practising on him, ready for Arthur." He noted the other's eyes widening with shock.

"What are you doing to him?" Miles demanded.

"Just practising a little." Browning was again evasive. "We're implementing a new type of drug. It'll wind its way into his mind, making him more compliant...more docile."

"You're trying to keep him permanently drugged." Miles' voice was hard. Browning didn't move.

"Miles. This is a delicate operation. I can't let two such volatile young men ruin it. They'll be perfect - docile, compliant, and almost like dolls." Browning's smile was cold, reptilian. Miles moved towards him, and grabbing him by the collar, shoved him up against the wall. "Where are they?"

Browning looked down at Miles' hand, the knuckles white with tension. He smiled again, placatingly.

"Its too late," he said, softly. "Eames is in theatre, and Arthur - well, he's waiting."

* * *

Arthur hobbled round to the side of the clinic. He had guessed where the fire doors were, and saw his guess was rewarded. Swallowing, he began to pull at them, breathing with relief as he heard them creak open.

He slipped through, and then realised something.

The corridor was dark. He realised that this was part of the building that was closed off to the patients, and noticed, at the far end, another door. He limped towards it, bolts of pain shooting through his ankle and further up his leg. He moved towards it, as quickly as he could.

As he reached it, he realised that the door was locked. He swallowed, noticing the pane of glass in the top half. "Here goes," he muttered, and began to hit it with his fist. After three attempts, the glass splintered, and a fourth made it disintegrate. Reaching through, careful not to slice his forearm, he found the deadbolt lock. Lifting it, he began to slide it.

* * *

"Where are they?" Miles' fury was undercut by desperation.

Browning smiled, coldly. "I'm not going to tell you."

Cobb took a step back. "Come on, he whispered to Ariadne.

* * *

Saito slammed down his surgical knife. "I can't work in these condition," he growled. He turned, seemingly to find the orderlies. Eames was drifting between wakefulness and unconsciousness; feelings hazy, his thoughts a scrambled mess.

Suddenly, he blinked. A face was leaning over him. "Mum?" his tone turned almost pleading. "Is that-"

* * *

Arthur blinked. What had Eames just called him? A surge of annoyance was tempered by pity. Eames looked vulnerable lying on the surgical bed, his swagger and machismo had deserted him. He looked almost frail. Arthur bit his lip; he'd re-entered the clinic, hoping the orderlies would go round the front, and he managed to sneak in. He couldn't let his annoyance at Eames eclipse what he was planning to do.

He took a deep breath. "Eames. Its me, Arthur." He put a hand on the older boy's shoulder, and his eyelids flickered. "Eames?"

"Yesh-" his voice was slightly slurred, and Arthur knew he had to get him up. Make him walk.

"Eames, come on." Arthur's voice was firmer, and he was trying to ignore the jabbing, dull pain in his ankle. "We're getting out of here."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the time it took to update this. **

Arthur gently helped Eames to rest on him, feeling his injured ankle buckle slightly with Eames' weight. He gritted his teeth - he had to help the other boy out.

"What- where?" Eames was still slurring, and his eyes, Arthur could tell, where unfocused.

"Come on," Arthur said gently. Half pulling, half dragging, he forced Eames to leave the room.

* * *

"Arthur!" Ariadne called. She blinked, feeling tears of frustration come to her eyes. "Eames!"

No response. She swallowed, and turned. Dom's face was a mask of tension.

"They're not down here," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "They're-" he paused. "Come on, we've got to get out!"

"We can't leave them here!" Ariadne said, stubbornly. "You go if you want to, I'm going back to find them!"

"Ari!" Dom felt a rush of irritation. "We can't! We don't know what's happened to them! They could be de-"

Suddenly, he felt a stinging sensation against his cheek. He blinked in shock. The petite young woman had just slapped him, and was stepping back, shock and anger on her face. She glared at him.

"You can't leave them!" She looked at him. "They have no-one! I have no-one! You have Mal, and Miles! You are the only family I have!"

Dom nodded, his sense of feeling stunned slowly replaced by one of determination. "You're right," he whispered, hoarsely. "We have to."

She swallowed, and turned. "Let's go. Come on!"

* * *

Arthur and Eames hobbled down a corridor. Arthur paused; pain was beginning to shoot steadily up his leg. If he let Eames go...

He turned and looked at the older boy and knew he couldn't. Couldn't leave him here to be dealt with by Saito and Browning. He continued to hobble on, Eames clutching at him as though he were drowning and in need of a life raft.

"Arthur..."

"Yes?" The word came out more sharply than Arthur intended. He looked at him. "Yes, Eames?"

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper.

The younger boy shook his head. "Its ok. We'll get out of here and-"

Suddenly, he stopped. A male nurse was standing in front of them, blocking their way out.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Ariadne and Dom hurried round a corridor. As they spotted Miles, Ariadne felt relieved.

"Miles!"

The older man turned, a look of relief on his face. "Oh, thank Christ you're allright!" He opened his arms, hugging Ariadne, and patting Dom on the back. "Where-?"

"We don't know," Dom said, his face betraying his anxiety. "We think they-" he swallowed.

Miles looked grim. "I hope not."

* * *

Arthur looked at the nurse. He couldn't fight him. He felt exhausted, and the pain in his twisted ankle was making his leg fell numb.

"Just let him go, and come to me," the nurse said. "There's a good boy. You're the one they want, after all."

Arthur looked at him. "The others-"

"Come to me, and we'll let them go," the nurse said, his voice gentle. "You're the one who can help them, Arthur. Come on."

Eames spoke. "Art-"

"Don't," Arthur said, through gritted teeth. "If they let you all go-" he looked at the other boy. "Tell Dom and Ariadne I'm sorry."

Relinquishing his grip on Eames, he began to walk towards the nurse, who grabbed his arm, roughly.

"That's it," he smiled. "Now, come with me."

* * *

"Where are they?" Browning banged his fist on the table, and glared at his godson. Robert's pale face was practically ethereal.

"I don't know," he whispered, hoarsely. The sheer magnitude of the situation was beginning to hit him. "I was in that - that dream, I saw my mother - she-"

"Not important!" Browning snarled. "She was a slut, Robert, you and your father are better off without her! Now, tell me the truth - where are they?"

"I don't know." Robert looked at his godfather, loathing beginning to spread across his face. "I don't-"

Browning slapped him, hard. He nearly fell off his chair with the impact. He winced.

"Answer the question!" the older man roared, almost incandescent with rage. "No-one cares about them, except you! They're just a bunch of pathetic misfits who'd have nothing if it weren't for this! Tell me where they are!"

"I don't know," Robert repeated, stubbornly. Another slap, causing him to slump on to the floor.

* * *

"Operating theatres," Miles muttered. He looked at the two teenagers. "Now!"

* * *

Arthur didn't struggle. He realised, that with the vice like grip on his upper arm, there was no point. He allowed himself to be led into another surgical room. It was clean, sterile - and he realised, waiting for him. Another two nurses were in the room, one male, one female.

The nurse nodded at his colleagues. "Strap him."

Arthur tried not to wince as he was grabbed and pulled onto the bed. The other male nurse began to strap his legs, the female nurse his torso. He swallowed, wondering what awaited him next.

"Arthur!" he blinked. Saito.

"Good of you to join us," the Japanese man said, coldly. "I know you tried to leave, but you keep coming back. But, don't worry, this will take care of you." He nodded at the female nurse, who reached for a syringe. Arthur felt the sharp tip of the needle nudge against his skin.

"I meant to practice this procedure," Saito said, as he tightened the straps. "But, you had other ideas, didn't you? So, let's not waste it on Eames. Let's just try it on you. You'll never be the same again, Arthur, but its for the best, trust me."

Arthur closed his eyes and silently screamed.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Cobb and Ariadne followed Miles. The younger girl looked at the older boy - his face was set in a grim, determined line. As they walked down the corridor, they saw a figure, slumped against the wall, groaning softly.

"Is that-?"Dom spoke out loud. Miles hurried forward. "Eames!" Leaning over, he helped hoist the teenager to his feet. Eames was disorientated, and Dom noticed how pale he was.

"What happened?" Miles spoke, gently but firmly.

"Arth-" Eames was struggling to eunanciate the words. "They've got Arth-"

"OK," Miles said gently. "Listen to me. Which theatre?"

Eames shrugged, helplessly. "I don't know." His voice started to crack. "He came back, he wanted to help, he-"

"Sshh, I know, Son," Miles comforted him. "I know. Dom, Ariadne!" He turned and saw them behind him. "I need you to stay with Eames."

Dom looked at Miles. "Are you-"

"Yes," Miles nodded. "Don't argue with me."

* * *

Saito held the syringe, tantalisingly, over Arthur's face. The teenager glared at him, fire in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," the doctor snapped. "You bring this on yourself! Your parents are good people, they care about you! And you threw it back in their faces!"

"Do they know the truth?" He found his voice, but was shocked at how cracked, how weak it sounded. "Or have you told them I'm incurable?"

Saito looked at him. "They know enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"Its simple," Saito said, not flinching. "You need to calm down Arthur, become more biddable. Rather than attack people in a way that leaves them with their jaws wired up and drinking through a straw."

Arthur flinched. Memories of what had happened haunted him everyday. He barely remembered it - the fury, the rush, the screams...

"You need to be controlled." Saito narrowed his eyes. "Not like Eames. He's a thug. Mindless. But you - you're clever. And you're the one that they will all rely on."

He waved the syringe closer to Arthur's neck. Realising that he couldn't escape, he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Pull it down," Miles muttered. His hand grasped the lever.

* * *

Arthur blinked. He'd felt nothing. No sharp prick at his skin, no sudden coldness as the needle had penetrated and slid into his neck. Suddenly, he realised that the room was dark.

"What?" Saito stood up, his tense movements betraying a growing anger. "What is wrong with this place? How can I do this with these interruptions?"

Arthur heard the clink of a full syringe being laid back in the tray. "I'll find out whats wrong," he snapped. Arthur heard the sound of the man's surgical tunic rustle as he left the room. He heard the nurses shifting, their movement uneasy. He strained his ears, trying to second guess them.

"When do you think he'll be back?" one voice murmured.

"Who cares?" the other spoke, defiantly. "I'm sick of this, dealing with these dysfunctional brats. Its a power cut, lets go out for a smoke."

"What about-?"

"Oh, who cares?" Arthur knew from the contemptuous tone he was being referred to. "Leave him. Saito can deal with him."

As they walked out, he felt the surgical bed being jostled. He gritted his teeth.

* * *

Ariadne sucked in her breath. The sudden darkness was threatening. She shifted, and nearly screamed when she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Hey, its ok," Dom said, his voice calm. "You're ok. You're with us."

She nodded, then realised he couldn't see the movement. She found her voice.

"Do you think-"

"Yes," Dom said, his voice steady. "Miles will come back for us."

* * *

Arthur shifted. He could sense another person in the room. "Hey-" he called out, his voice faint.

"Arthur?" Miles' voice was strong, but contained a worried undertone. "Arthur, can you hear me? Speak if you're able to."

"Miles?" Arthur said, wonderingly. Then he began to try and sit up. "Miles, I'm-"

"Sshh," Miles said, his hands reaching out and taking hold of Arthur's shoulder. "I've got you. Right, let's get you out of here."

Arthur began to blink as a small torch illuminated him. With a deft movement, and using a lock pick, the older man released Arthur's wrists restraints. He sat up, rubbing his bruised wrists and hands. Another series of clicks, and his legs were freed. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, feeling a rush of relief.

"Right." Miles put a steadying hand on Arthur's shoulder's. "Let's go."

"What did you-" Arthur suddenly felt too exhausted to finish the sentence.

"I cut the power," Miles said, softly. "And thankfully, Saito is too much of a control freak to trust anyone to solve it but him." He helped the younger man limp out of the theatre. "Come on."

* * *

Browning fumbled in the dark.

"What the-"

Robert seized his chance. Tipping over the chair he was seated on, he stumbled, and felt for the doorhandle. Finding it, he opened it, and shut it behind him.

* * *

Dom, Ariadne, and Eames stayed in the corridor. Finally, Ariadne spoke.

"Don't you think we should-" she paused. Dom swallowed.

"Miles said to wait here." He bit his lip, a sign of anxiety. The emergency lights were beginning to flicker on, giving the corridor a grainy, sepia toned look. He could just about make out the others in the corridor, their faces obscured by the dimness of the light.

"What if-" Eames' voice was slurred, but the words could be distinguished. "What if they don't-"

"They will," Dom almost snapped. He swallowed. They had to.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Arthur croaked. Pain in his leg was making him feel slightly dizzy, and nauseous.

"To somewhere safe," Miles said, reassuringly. "Right, here's the corridor."

* * *

Robert nearly fell. The lights were dim, and blinking, he realised he couldn't see the end of it.

The others. He knew they'd wait for him. They wouldn't abandon him.

* * *

Dom felt his nerves tighten. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. "Who is it?" he called out, fear roughening his voice.

"Dom?" Miles' voice was calmer than he felt. "Dom, come and help me! Arthur's injured!"

The blonde hurried to the side of the brunet teenager, as he and Miles came into focus. "What's wrong?" Dom asked.

"My foot," Arthur said, grimacing with pain. "Think I twisted my ankle."

"Right," Miles said, grabbing hold of Eames' arm. "This way. We're a flight of stairs away."

* * *

Saito stumbled in the dark. Cursing, he reached out against a wall. He knew where the main power circuits were kept, but felt resentful that he was the one to solve this. He walked on, finally finding the door.

"Right," he muttered, "time to-"

His words were cut off as he was pushed into the maintenance room, the door echoing as it was slammed shut behind him.

* * *

"Come on," Miles urged them. "Almost there!"

The teenagers followed him down the steps. Dom held Eames steady, whilst Ariadne assisted Miles with Arthur. The older man shoved open a door, revealing an underground car park. Miles ushered them towards a van, which, Dom noticed as his eyes adjusted to the harsh artificial lights, had blacked out windows. The older man unlocked the back doors.

"Dom, Ariadne, Eames, you go in here." He looked at Arthur. "Due to that foot, you need to be in the front."

Arthur nodded, and with Miles' assistance, swung himself up into the passenger seat. Miles seated himself in the drivers, and switched on the ignition.

"OK," he said, as he began to back out, "let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" Arthur exclaimed. "What about Robert?"

Miles' face tightened for a brief instance. He looked at Arthur.

"His godfather is behind this," he explained, gently. "When we're away from here, I'll explain what it is they want. For now-"

He didn't finish the sentence. With a squeal of tires, the van peeled out of its parking space. The exit was barricaded, but Miles simply drove through the wodden gate, leaving it cracked and splintered. With a quick turn of the wheel, they were on the main road, leaving the clinic behind.

* * *

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

A door creaked open, and a gasp was emitted from the young woman opening it. Dark haired, and very attractive, she immediately opened her arms.

"Oh, Dom!"

With a gasping sob, the blonde fell into them. The others, clustered on the doorstep, looked away.

"Sssh, ssh," she said, soothingly, stroking his hair. "It'll be allright." She looked up, noticing the other teenagers, and blushed. "Sorry."

"Its allright Mal," Miles said, gently. "I thought you'd want to see Dom first. Why don't you take him upstairs, and I'll sort out the others."

She nodded, and led Dom inside, swiftly followed by Eames, Arthur, and Ariadne. They walked through the hallway, and soon found themselves in a spacious, yet warmly decorated lounge. Miles came in behind them.

"Right," he said, his tone kind. "Dom and Mal will be in her room, Ariadne, you can have the guest room - Eames, Arthur, you two ok to sleep in here?"

Arthur nodded. The prospect of just being in a house, a normal house for a night...he didn't care if he was asked to sleep in the bathtub.

"Of course," Eames said, looking at the floor.

"Good." Miles smiled. "Right. Let's get you all sorted."

Arthur walked forward, and winced. Miles frowned. "Your foot?"

He nodded. "Hang on!" He went upstairs. A couple of minutes later, Mal came down. She looked at Arthur, and nodded.

"Hey," she said, pleasantly. "Dad says you've hurt your ankle. Let me put a compress and a strap on it."

Arthur, slightly taken aback, nodded.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Arthur and Eames found themselves in the lounge. Mal had insisted on heating soup for the new arrivals, and also made hot chocolate. The sheer normality of the setting - sitting in a kitchen, using utensils that were metal, rather than plastic, drinking from mugs that were china. Eames had not spoken two words, and neither had he, Ariadne, or Dom but neither Miles nor Mal seemed bothered. They seemed to accept that all had been through a trauma, and neither felt ready or prepared to talk about it. Mal was happy enough to ask if they needed anything, wanted anything. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Could I - have a shower, please?" Miles nodded.

"Of course, son." His tone was gentle. "We'll get you some towels."

Arthur couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so grateful to be in a bathroom. A proper one, with a towel rail, a mirror, a cabinet that contained a razor for shaving and band aids for cuts. He stood motionless under the warm, steaming rain, letting the gently orange scented shower gel sluice the dirt and sweat off his lean body. He winced as he moved the flannel over his ribs - evidence of bruising - and felt a relief as the water cleansed him. Leaning against the wall, he exhaled slowly. The hot water pummelled his shoulders lightly, giving his muscles relief. After another few minutes, he turned off the water, and stepped out, drying himself with the towel that Mal had handed to him.

He looked in the mirror. He blinked - was that his face? it was thinner than he remembered, the lips pressed together more tightly, the cheekbones sharper. And his eyes - they looked haunted. He rubbed his hair with the towel. He felt disconnected, away from himself. Turning, he picked up the t shirt and sweatpants that he'd been handed, and slipped them on. Feeling calmer, he hung the towel up, and headed back downstairs.

Eames was sitting on the pull out that had been made up for him. Arthur entered the lounge, and placed himself on the couch. He assumed Eames didn't want to talk, and concentrated on making himself comfortable. The pain in his ankle had lessened to a dull throb, and he closed his eyes.

"Arthur?"

His eyes flew open. "Eames?" He began to sit up, wrestling with the blankets. "You ok?"

"Just wanted to say thank you." He detected a slightly embarrassed undertone in Eames' voice. "You coming back, and helping me."

"It was nothing." Arthur spoke calmly. "Really, Eames."

"Well, thanks anyway." He heard the squeak of springs, and knew the other boy was now feeling bashful enough to make a pretence of sleep. Lying down, he closed his eyes, trying to blot the memories of the clinic from his mind.

* * *

"I can't-"

"Sssh..." she smoothed his hair back, and gently kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly. "I don't ever want to go back there."

"You won't." Mal cuddled closer to Dom, feeling him shudder as he exhaled. "Dad won't let it. He told me."

Dom closed his eyes. "Thank God." He swallowed. "Mal, what they were planning on doing - to Arthur, to Eames-"

"They're obviously special." Her tone was gentle.

"I think Miles sees Arthur as a Point," Dom said, quietly. "And Eames - well, I think you know what Eames is."

She chuckled. "Oh, I do."

"They don't have anyone," Dom said, his voice sounding near breaking point. "I have you, and Miles, but-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "I think you all have each other as well."

Dom felt her lips, warm, gentle, and sighed. "Yes," he said, after a minute. "We do."

* * *

Arthur turned over. He couldn't sleep. The gentle snores from Eames indicated that despite the trauma of the day, he'd managed to.

The younger boy sat up. He felt restless, and a gnawing fear was still present in his stomach. If he hadn't gone back for Eames - he shuddered at the thought. And the others...

Getting up, he swallowed, and began to walk upstairs.

* * *

Miles sipped his coffee. He pulled his packet of cigarettes out, then tossed them aside. Mal was always telling him to give up. Ever since he'd lost his wife, her mother, they were everything to each other.

He bit his lip. Cobal wouldn't give up. Now would Browning. He was resigned to that. For the moment, he could only give them some respite, before they had to move on.

He reached for the cigarettes. Maybe he did need one, after all.

* * *

Arthur swallowed. He felt nervous, and suddenly, embarrassed. He'd sneaked into her room in the clinic, but this felt different. He'd tried to leave. Abandon her. Abandon all of them. What if she didn't forgive him?

He tapped softly at the door. Within a second, it began to open. Ariadne looked at him, silently. His heart thudded in his chest. Without speaking, she put her hand on his arm. In response, he enfolded her in his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears finally beginning to break free. "I should never have left you."

"But you didn't," she whispered, feeling his body shake. "You came back, Arthur. I always knew you would."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne stirred gently, and Arthur pulled her close. They'd been lying together, wrapped in each others arms, for what seemed like hours. He leaned down, and hesitantly, kissed the top of her head.

She murmured in her sleep. He kissed her again. She shifted, so her head was lying against her chest. He blinked, letting his eyes drift upwards to the ceiling.

He couldn't believe they were finally out. Finally free. He shuddered, letting the memories from the clinic begin to well up again.

"If I hadn't come back," he whispered, to himself, "you all would have-"

He swallowed. Ariadne rolled over, her head leaving his chest and turning her body on to the other side of the bed. Arthur began to sit up, and still clad in pyjama bottoms and a loose t shirt, started to leave the room. Before he did, he pulled the covers back over the petite girl, and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Eames paused. He was in the kitchen, and had a niggling feeling he shouldn't be. But, he realised, he was hungry. Now that the shock and initial fright had dissipated, he realised that he'd not eaten properly for several days. Now, he was feeling overwhelmed. Swallowing, and looking carefully over his shoulder, he opened the refrigerator, and removed bread, cheese, and ham. Putting them on the counter, he proceeded to open a drawer, looking for a knife.

"Can't sleep?"

Eames jumped, and turned. Arthur was standing in the doorway. He looked at the older boy. "Want some company?"

Eames swallowed. "Well..."

Arthur walked in, and pulled out a stool at the breakfast bar, seating himself at it. Eames began to butter two slices of bread. "Want one?"

The younger boy looked at him. "Not going to say no." He swallowed. "Eames...what are we going to do?"

Eames concentrated on placing ham and cheese between the slices, before passing the sandwich to Arthur. He then proceeded to make one for himself, before answering the question.

"I think I'm," he said, slowly, "I'm going to try and go back to England."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What will you do?"

Eames shrugged. "I'll get by. I'll be ok."

"Really?" Arthur took a bite of his sandwich, and chewed before continuing. "We've been left in that clinic, by our families. They don't want us back. They were told to leave us there."

"Why were you there?" Eames nibbled on a corner of his sandwich. "You always said, 'I beat someone up.'"

"I did." Arthur looked at his plate. "And I nearly-"

"What?" Eames' light grey eyes were beginning to sparkle with interest. He pushed his plate aside and looked directly at the younger boy. "What happened?"

Arthur paused. "I...I was being taunted, at School," he said, slowly. "Constantly. I was being called, faggot, pussy-"

"Why?" Eames leaned forward, the sandwich forgotten.

"Because I wasn't seen as sexually active," Arthur said, slightly defensively. "I don't believe in trying to stick my hands down a girls' pants as soon as I meet her."

Eames shrugged. "We're all different. Anyway, go on."

"Well, I was being taunted," Arthur said, "after a basketball game. And I-"

"You what?"

Arthur swallowed. "I grabbed the kid who was taunting me, and smashed his head into a locker. Repeatedly."

Eames looked at him. "And then what?" his voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I found a baseball bat, lying in the corner," Arthur said, his voice beginning to shake, "and I proceeded to hit him with it."

"And what happened?" Eames was practically clutching the edges of the table.

"Well, he was crying, and screaming, and I hit him again, and then the coach and a couple of other teachers ran in, and pulled me off him. The police were called."

"And?"

"I was arrested. For attempted murder."

Eames' eyes widened. "Arthur? You?"

"Yes," Arthur said, almost bitterly. "I'm an attempted murderer. My parents put me in the clinic, because they wanted to get evidence that I was insane. Insane means I don't go to jail. I stay in the clinic, being tested."

Eames swallowed. "So, you're-"

"Yes." Arthur looked him. "I'm a fugitive, now Eames. More of a fugitive than you." He swallowed. "My parents won't take me back. Ever."

Eames looked at him. "Then I suppose we'll have to-"

"Have to what?"

The older boy shrugged. "Keep running."

Arthur looked at him. "What about the others?"

Eames looked at the plate. "They either come with us...or not."

* * *

"How could you let this happen?"

Saito paused, and looked at Browning. The heavy set man was livid, his face creased in anger.

"You let them escape!"

Saito blinked. "It wasnt' my intention."

"You do know what I intended to do?" Browning asked, his voice thick with rage. "Arthur is up on a charge of attempted murder. Eames is just a thug. Those two were perfect - perfect to be turned into extractors! If they stepped out of line, they would be immediately threatened with jail. And as for Dom, and Ariadne -" he swallowed. "I need those two to create the dreams, to navigate them."

"What about Robert?"

Browning's eyes narrowed. "Means to an end. As soon as his secrets are extracted, he can fall into limbo."

"So, what do you intend to do?"

Browning looked at Saito. "I intend to find them. They have to be with Miles. It'll be easy. And after they're found, they do what I want. Or, they suffer. Its that simple." He smiled cruelly. "Find out where Miles may have taken them. Then, fetch them."

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"We can't go without the others!" Arthur looked at Eames, his expression intense. "They don't have anywhere to go!"

Eames shrugged. "Neither do we." He poked at the remains of his sandwich. "Well, Dom can stay here, with Miles, but as for us..."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not going unless its with-" his voice faded, and he looked down.

Eames looked up. "Oh, I get it." He sighed. "We can't go unless its with her." He looked at Arthur. "Don't know why you're bothered. She'll never put out."

Arthur blinked, stunned. The closeness he felt he was beginning to share with Eames was starting to dwindle. He looked at the older boy.

"Thats not what I'm-" he swallowed, feeling a wave of anger beginning to take hold, and shook his head to clear it. "I'm going to bed," he said, and pushed past Eames to the fold up in the lounge.

* * *

Ariadne sat up. Blinking, she turned to the other side of the bed. "Arthur?"

Noting that it was cold, she swallowed. She pulled the covers up around her, and shivered slightly. Having finally got away from the institution, she realised she had no idea what she could do now. She knew it was unlikely her parents would take her back, and as for Arthur -

A sob escaped her lips. Finally giving in to the swirl of emotions, she cried.

* * *

Mal leaned over, and kissed Dom. He'd fallen asleep, and she'd leaned close to him, feeling a rush of pleasure at finally being reunited. She shifted, and became aware of a thirst. Needing water, she got out of bed, carefully opening the door, and closing it. As she walked across the landing, she suddenly realised she'd heard something.

A stifled sob.

Frowning, she leaned towards the door of the spare room. "Ariadne? Are you all right?"

A choking sound was heard. Swallowing, Mal opened the door, and entered. The younger girl was cocconed in her duvet, her face blotchy with tears. Walking over, Mal opened her arms. Looking up, Ariadne blinked, and then let herself be held whilst she cried.

* * *

Robert swallowed. He'd been in a small room since the others had disappeared. Shivering slightly, he wrapped his arms around himself. He felt the bruise on his cheek. His godfather had a temper. But he'd never before taken it out on him.

* * *

"So whats wrong?" Mal's voice was low. Ariadne wiped her tears, and paused before she spoke.

"I just - don't know what going to happen." Her voice was faltering. "I don't know whether to go, or to wait for..." her voice trailed off. Mal looked sympathetic.

"Is it because of him?" She asked. Ariadne looked up, reddening slightly.

"I guess so." She looked at the older girl. "I don't know, Arthur looked out for me in the clinic. He protected me." She bit her lip. "But I don't know if he still wants to now, he might just want to leave."

"What makes you so sure?" Mal's voice was soft. "Has he said anything?"

"He'll go when he finds out what happened."

"Which was what?" Mal reached over, and took one of Ariadne's hands. "Why were you in the clinic, Ariadne?"

The younger girl looked at her. "I- I was accused of stabbing my older cousin." She swallowed. "He was trying to -" she looked at Mal, and the older girl nodded.

"And what did you do?"

"I -" she blinked. The sheer pain and shock of that day seemed too much to mention. She looked at Mal, and blinked. "I think I need to sleep."

Mal nodded. "Of course. I'll leave you alone."

* * *

Arthur lay in the darkness. He didn't want to risk going upstairs again. He swallowed, feeling his heart twist as he thought of Ariadne.

He turned over. Eames was right, he thought, grudgingly. They should keep running. They didn't have anywhere to go. And the prospect of Browning finding them again - he closed his eyes. He couldn't go back. He wouldn't.

Suddenly, he sat up. Feeling a fresh surge of determination, he left the make shift bed, and began to walk back to the stairwell. He needed to leave, he knew that. But she was going with him.

* * *

Miles dozed slightly, a paperback book open on the bed. The house was quiet. He'd heard Mal's soft laughter, and Dom's. He'd merely smiled. Those two belonged together. They'd grow old together.

He frowned slightly, thinking of the others. Lost souls. He'd noticed how much more vulnerable, how much more diminished they were out of the clinic. No longer patients, they had no sense of purpose.

His mind drifted to the PASIV under the bed. They did have a purpose. Tomorrow he'd begin training them. He nodded, his mind filled with the resolve. He could train them, get them to explore the dream world.

He turned over. Suddenly, he heard the shrill ring of his cellphone.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Miles swallowed, and lifted the cellphone. It was buzzing angrily, and he clicked the call button. "Hello?" He listened, and his face fell slightly. "Oh, I see." He sighed. "I do see, but the truth is, I'm on sabbatical at the moment, and the department isn't high on my list of priorities. Do you really need me to fly in?"

His face tightened as the conversation continued. "Oh, you do. Right. Well its 3am here, so would you mind if I waited until at least 7am to get myself organised? Thank you very much. Bye."

He clicked the phone off, rubbing his forehead. He turned his head. He could hear nothing. The young people, he surmised, had clearly decided to sleep.

* * *

Arthur swallowed, and gently tapped on Ariadne's door. "Ari?"

No response. He swallowed, and tapped slightly louder. "Ari!"

He paused, and bit his lip. Fearful that anything else would disturb the rest of the household, he decided to head back downstairs. As he began to move, the door suddenly creaked open. "Arthur?"

Swallowing, he looked at her. "Hey." He paused again. "Mind if I...?"

She opened the door. "Come on," she whispered.

* * *

Eames lay in the dark, his eyes wandering over the untraceable shapes that loomed at him. He turned, feeling angry, and also isolated. Arthur had gone to talk to Ariadne, Dom was with Mal...he swallowed. He was the odd one out, the one who had no place, no purpose. He closed his eyes. This was nothing new. He'd felt like this for most of his life.

His mind began to drift. His thoughts were straying to his family, specifically, his father. His father, who had one day just simply wandered off, leaving him and his mother. Until he was found a week later, sleeping rough and babbling incoherently. He'd been taken to hospital, and Eames had been taken to visit him.

He shuddered. It was only a few years earlier. He vividly remembered the smell of the hospital, the clattering, sharp sounds. His father had been in bed, looking haggard, rumpled. Eames had sat by the edge of the bed, barely 12 years old. His father had looked at him.

"They're watching me," he whispered. Eames had nodded, unsure of what to say.

"They listen to me all the time." Eames had nodded again, wondering what he could say to his father, or if there was anything he should respond with. His father had run his hands through his hair, leaving it looking ragged. He looked at his son, fixedly.

"They don't realise...I can be them..."

Eames stood up. His father was beginning to frighten him. He looked round, frantically. His mother had merely deposited him at the bedside, then left. He swallowed, wanting to run.

As he turned, his father reached out, and grabbed him. He flinched.

"I can be them, I can be them in dreams...being them, it takes their power-"

Eames had pulled his arm away, turned, and ran. He remembered reaching the parking lot, leaning into bushes, and vomiting. He then remembered turning, and spotting his mother. In the car. With another man.

He'd realised then that he was alone in the world.

_Schizophrenic_, people had said about his father. Unable to live in reality. Delusional. Suffering from hallucinations. Eames had shivered. Then, he'd started having the dreams.

They'd frightened him. The fact that he could turn into somebody else, somebody who he didn't even realise he knew. He'd felt a growing, knawing fear. To quench it, he'd begun using substances. Except they hadn't solved it.

They'd exacerbated it. Made it worse.

* * *

"So you think we should just leave?"

Arthur nodded, and reaching out, brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead. "Yes."

"But, Arthur..." Ariadne's voice trailed off, she looked at him, hesitantly. "Where would we go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He bit his lip. "A big city, perhaps. New York. Seattle. Somewhere to get lost in for a while."

"But what would-" she bit her lip. "What would we do for money?"

He looked at the covers. "I don't know." He spoke honestly. "But I do know that at least we'd be free."

"Free?"

"From all of this. The clinic. Browning...all of it." He looked at her. "We have to get away."

"But I-" she looked at him again, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I can't go with you."

He felt crushed, mortified. He looked at her. "You can't?"

"No," she repeated. "I can't."

"Well, in that case-" his voice broke off. Getting up, he turned and walked to the door.

* * *

Robert lay in the hospital bed. He was restrained, and tugging at them proved futile. He gulped, and closed his eyes.

"Its not going to make it go away."

He looked up. Browning was standing over him. His expression was satisfied.

"We need someone to test this on." He smiled at Robert, almost fondly. "You're perfect."

"Uncle Peter, I-"

"Robert, listen to me. Your father doesn't care about you. No-one does. You're just as lost as those other misfits that were here. I'm your godfather, I know whats best for you. Understand?"

Robert nodded, dumbly. Browning turned to Saito.

"Start the procedure."

* * *

Dom turned over. Mal had fallen asleep, quickly after she had come back to bed. He blinked, and frowned - he was sure he could hear the sound of someone unlocking the front door. Hesitantly, he swung his legs out of bed, and decided to walk downstairs.

The front door was open. Blinking in shock, he hurried back into the house, only to collide with Arthur, who had managed to get back downstairs.

"What is it?" the younger boy asked, frowning.

"Front door," Dom responded. "Where's-?"

The two turned and ran back into the lounge. Eames had gone.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames walked. He had no idea where he was going.

And he didn't care.

He blinked, trying to focus. He had no money, no address, no home. But he knew he could make it on his own. He'd have to.

He had no choice.

* * *

Arthur bit his lip, and turned away from the door. Dom looked stricken, as did Ariadne.

"Well," Miles said, trying to keep a semblance of calm in his voice, "we have to find him."

Dom nodded. Arthur found his voice.

"What if he doesn't want us to?"

Miles turned to him. "What makes you say that, Arthur?"

"Well, Eames hasn't always been the easiest person to get on with," Arthur chose his words carefully, aware that anything he said could cause antagonism. "If he wants to go it alone, maybe we should let him."

Miles looked surprised; Dom frowned. "Arthur, whats going on?"

"Nothing," the younger boy said shortly. "But I think if someone wants to leave, they should."

* * *

Robert struggled, and found himself being held down by four nurses. Browning looked at him, dispassionately.

"I wouldn't struggle," he warned him. "Its not going to stop me. I need to do this. If I can't get that bunch of freaks to help in extracting from Maurice, you'll do it. He'll never suspect his own son. It helps that he doesn't even like you."

Robert's eyes widened with shock; suddenly, an aneasthetic was administered and he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Miles looked at Dom. "Tea?"

Dom smiled, wryly. Miles was so English it was almost amusing. "Why not." Mal turned to Ariadne. "Come on," she said, gently, noting the younger girl's distraught look, "let's go upstairs."

The two men settled in the kitchen. Miles flicked the switch on the kettle, whilst Dom retrieved two mugs. Miles waited for the water to boil, warmed his ceramic tea pot, and then added tea bags. Waited. Poured the steaming amber liquid into the mugs, then added milk. He passed a mug to Dom. "Here."

"Thank you." Dom took a sip, then looked at Miles. "What should we do?"

"Nothing." Miles picked up his own mug. "If Eames wants to come back, he will. I hope he does. But he has to work it out for himself."

Dom looked into his mug. "If you say so."

"I do." Miles looked at him. "But, you, and Mal..." he paused. "I need to train you. Properly. In extraction."

Dom nearly dropped his cup. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Miles took a sip. "Browning wants you, because he wants something from Maurice Fischer. Robert's father. Thats why he put Robert in the clinic."

"But how did Browning know that I was in the clinic?" Dom looked puzzled, his face creasing. "How did he know, that I was there?"

Miles swallowed. "Because your parents told him." He looked at Dom, his face creasing with concern. "He knew that you had been put there by your parents, as they were concerned about your dreaming." He looked down at his cup. "I'm sorry, Dom. Getting involved with extraction has caused you a lot of trouble."

Dom shook his head. "Its not your fault." He leaned forward. "I know I can design dreams, worlds that are just incredible. But I can't navigate them. Not without your help."

"What do you want to do, Dom?"

The teenager fiddled with his cup.

"I want to find out what's making the other so unhappy. Ariadne, Arthur, Eames...find out, and extract it. Extract the pain, the guilt. Thats what defines them. Its what they're allowing to have define them."

Miles nodded. "Noble. Although its not your place to do so."

Dom shrugged. "I know."

"Have you considered working with them?" Miles lifted a cup. "Cobol Engineering were sniffing round. The intention was to have you all working for them."

"So what do we do?"

"I train you - all of you. You all learn how to extract, how to navigate, how to work in people's dreams."

"But Eames has gone."

"As I said," Miles looked at him. "He will come back."

* * *

Eames held his thumb out, trying unsuccessfully to hitch a lift. After ten attempts, he was ready to give up.

He turned, feeling dejected.

Suddenly, a car pulled up.

"Want a ride?" a female voice called.

He turned, smiling. Walking towards the car, he pulled the door open.

* * *

Saito turned to Browning. "Its done."

"Good." Browning nodded. "This is what I wanted. If he has no guilt, the prospect of invading his father's head will be less...daunting."

Saito nodded. "What about the others?"

"We'll find them." Browning smiled. "Miles really has no choice."

* * *

"So what happened?" Mal asked, softly.

Ariadne swallowed and looked at the older girl. "Arthur asked me to run with him."

"And you said no?"

She nodded. "We couldn't survive. We have no money, no means of support...how would we live?"

Mal bit her lip. "When you're in love, you don't care."

"You think Arthur's in love with me?" Ariadne looked surprised.

"Of course. Why else would he ask you to run?"

* * *

Eames turned to the woman seated in the driver's seat. "Thank you for picking me up."

She raised an eyebrow. "Its no problem. Where do you want to go?"

"Well..."Eames paused. "Anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Take me anywhere. Anywhere as long as its not here."

She nodded. "If you wish."

He settled back in his seat, exhaling slowly as the station wagon began to rattle into the night.

* * *

"Its decided." Miles got up, and headed for his study. "Go back to bed, Dom. Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we start training. Properly."

Dom nodded. "OK."

He headed out of the kitchen. Miles picked up the two mugs, and sluiced them out. He rubbed his forehead. He would train them, get them to navigate, they would be able to survive.

* * *

Ariadne left Mal's room, shutting the door softly. She began to make her way back to the small spare room she was sleeping in.

As she opened the door, she blinked. Arthur was in the room, sitting on the bed. He looked up as she came in.

"Arthur, what-"

He stood up.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I can't pressure you to leave, its not fair." His voice sounded contrite. "I don't want to stay, but I can't make you leave with me."

She nodded. "No, you can't." A silence descended between them, and Arthur looked at the floor.

"Arthur-" Ariadne suddenly felt a rush of boldness. "Arthur, do you love me?"

"What?" he looked completely stunned. "What did you say?"

"I said, did you love me?" her voice was more insistent. "Would you ask me to run with you otherwise?"

He walked over to her, and stretched out his hand. "Do you remember that night in the clinic," he whispered, "when I heard you crying?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He leaned over, and kissed her deeply. She responded, letting him enfold her in his arms.

* * *

Browning looked at Robert, and smiled, kindly. "Right. You know exactly what you're going to do?"

Robert nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now, remember, he is your father-"

"Doesn't mean anything," Robert interrupted. "I don't care."

Browning turned to Saito. "This is better than I hoped."

Saito nodded. "I told you it would work."

With a delighted smile, Browning turned back to his godson. "Listen. You're going to go into your father's mind and-"

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He paused. "Excuse me. Hello?"

"I've got him." A female voice floated out of the receiver. Browning smiled. "Excellent. And he is...?"

"Sedated. And we're coming back now."

* * *

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the delay. Writer's block is not good. **

"The most important thing to remember," Miles commented, as he and Arthur walked down the pavement, is to always be on your guard."

"Projections?" Arthur guessed. "Absolutely." Miles nodded. "Look."

Arthur turned. Two other men were hanging in the background. He blinked.

"Look where Dom is," Miles suggested. Arthur turned. The older boy was standing at a corner, by himself. Arthur took the cue to walk over, and join him. As he did so, the projections shrugged, and walked away.

"Right," Miles called to them. "Remember. You're in Ariadne's dream. What do you two need to discover?"

Dom looked at Arthur. "Her safe."

"See if you can find it," Miles urged.

Arthur looked at Dom. "My guess is, we try the little art shop," he suggested. He nodded. The road they were walking down was crammed with small shops and businesses, and he estimated an art emporium would be the most likely place for Ariadne to hide the information they needed. Nodding in agreement, they hurried towards the shop, careful to dodge the traffic.

* * *

"How is the patient?" Browning smiled at Saito.

"Still sleeping off the sedative," Saito replied. He glared at the woman. "You gave him a heavy dose!"

"I did what Cobol engineering told me to do," she said, bristling. She cast her eyes to Browning. "Mr Browning, if your godson, and this boy, can retrieve Maurice's business plans from his dreams, you and we stand to double our fortunes."

Browning nodded. "I know. And if the rest of those misfits were here, we'd make even more." He rubbed his forehead. "Can't you get Miles to co-operate, Saito?"

Saito shrugged, almsot helplessly. "I don't know."

Browning's eyes glittered. "Oh, Doctor...I think you do."

* * *

Arthur and Dom entered the small shop. A variety of paintings hung from the wall, and sketches. Arthur swallowed. Turning, he spotted Ariadne.

"Hi," she said, shyly.

"Hey" he said, smiling. Dom coughed, politely, and he remembered what they were there for. "Um, you have a safe here, and its full of secrets. Mind if I take a look?"

She blushed slightly, and Dom started to laugh. He looked at Arthur. "Is that how you're always going to approach the mark?" he teased. Arthur started to redden. "No, its just-" He straightened up. "You have a safe full of secrets," he spoke again to Ariadne. "I need to know whats in that safe."

She smiled. "If you can find it."

Arthur blinked. The shop's walls were covered with different paintings, pictures, sketches. He estimated it could take the best part of half an hour to look under them all. He frowned. In a dream, they could have less than five minutes to find the location of an safe.

Suddenly, he had a thought. Where was the least likeliest place she'd hide it? He began to move, purposefully, to the back of the shop. Swallowing, Dom turned and watched him.

* * *

Robert shifted. He blinked, and turned his head. His eyes met Browning's.

"OK?" Browning asked, softly. Robert nodded.

"Good. Its time."

* * *

Arthur walked through the shop. The kitchenette. Smiling, he entered the small, crowded space. As he walked into it, he spotted the safe. Leaning down, he began to twist the dial, using Ariadne's birth date.

It clicked, and swung open. Leaning in, he pulled out an envelope. He got up, and turned to her. Smiling, he handed it over.

"Here," he said, softly, "I won't open it." She took it, her eyes grateful. As she opened her mouth to speak, the ground began to shake.

"I guess time's up," Arthur said, softly. Suddenly, he felt his eyes opening, and blinking in the light. Miles was standing over him. As he began to sit up, Miles looked at him as he removed the IV.

"Would a Point Man really hand back the envelope like that?" he questioned. Arthur shook his head.

"No," he said, honestly, "but she would have been embarrassed if I'd looked at it."

Miles looked at him. "You don't know that. Arthur, remember - when you go into a dream to extract, you have to do so. Otherwise, you lose your motivation for being there, and you become vulnerable to the projections."

Arthur nodded. He rubbed his arm.

"Its just-" he said, and then broke off as he saw Miles walk away. Dom, sitting next to him, turned to him. "What is it?"

"What if she was in my dream?" he muttered. "What if she saw my secrets?"

Dom looked at him. "Arthur. It wasn't entirely down to you. You know that."

Arthur looked at his feet. "If you think so," he mumbled. He bit his lip. "Dom, I-"

He broke off. The phone had rung, emitting a shrill bleep. Miles, his face creasing with concern, hurried to answer it.

* * *

Eames blinked. He was aware that he couldn't move. As he tried to push his head up, he began to realise why - his body was strapped down, in several places. His eyes widened, realising that he was in a padded cell.

A padded cell. He was at the clinic.

As he tried to open his mouth, he realised he was gagged.

* * *

Miles picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Miles? Browning." The other man's voice was curt. "I'm just calling to let you know. I have Eames here. And unless you deliver that little posse of problems you have back to me, I'm going to kill him."

Miles sucked in his breath. "Browning, wait."

"No, you wait." Browning's voice was cold. "The set up was perfect. Their parents were paid off, they knew they'd never be coming back. Except, you had to be the father of one of their girlfriend's. I never realised you had a personal connection. Cobol assured me that if I paid you, the human element wouldn't matter."

Miles lowered his voice. "They don't know I worked for Cobol. And I no longer do."

"Doesn't matter. You had the connection." Browning's tone was smug. "So, I suggest you deliver them to me. All of them. Because, they have an extraction to do. And I need them to do it. I'll give you two hours." Browning clicked off.

Miles slammed his hands on the sink. "Not enough time," he muttered under his breath. "Not enough time to-"

"Time to what?"

He turned. Dom was standing in the doorway. The older man swallowed.

"Dom, I-"

"That was the clinic, wasn't it?" Dom said simply. Miles nodded.

"Talk to me," Dom demanded. "What do they want?"

The older man opened his mouth. "Dom they-"

"You need to tell us the truth." Arthur suddenly appeared. He looked at Miles. "Did you work for them, or that corporation, at some point?"

Miles looked at the two boys. "Yes."

Arthur looked at Dom. "Thats it. I'm out of here." He turned to leave.

"Arthur!" Miles' voice was forceful. "Arthur, its not what you think! And if you go, its just more trouble! Let me explain!"

Arthur stopped, and Dom stepped in. "OK," he said, softly. "But if I don't like this explanation, I, Ariadne, and Mal - we're going with him."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Inception does not belong to me. **

Miles looked at the two boys. Arthur's fists were clenched, whilst Cobb looked horrified. He sank down onto a stool at the breakfast bar, and gestured to them both.

"Please, sit down."

Dom consented, but Arthur refused. Leaning against the counter, he folded his arms and fixed Miles with a hard, penetrating stare. His coldness was unnerving, causing the older man to clear his throat.

"So what is your connection to Cobol?" Dom spoke neutrally, reminding himself the man sitting opposite him treated him with more respect and kindness than his own father. Miles looked at the two of them, and began.

"Cobol approached me," he said, calmly. "They knew I was an architect of some standing, and lecturing at the University. They approached me for a project."

"Which was?" Dom spoke calmly.

"To design a world for a dream. They told me that it was for a psychology project - that all I had to do was design it, end of story." He grimaced and reached for his cup of coffee. "Trust me, I'm not proud of my naivety."

Arthur nodded. "I bet." He leaned over, and looked at Miles. "Tell us what you know. Tell us what you know, now!"

Dom grimaced. "Excuse me." Getting up, he took Arthur's arm. "A word. Now!"

Sullenly, Arthur allowed himself to be led outside. Dom pushed him against the wall, and lowered his voice.

"Don't you speak to him like that!" His tone was charged with anger. "He's my girlfriend's father; he's letting us stay with him, in his house; he rescued us from that place!"

Arthur's eyes flashed. "And whose to say he's not going to sell us out back to them?" He narrowed his eyes. "Face it, we're no safer here than we were there!"

Dom swallowed. "Just let me talk to him," he said, trying to quell the younger boy's straining rage.

Arthur nodded. "Not without me there."

"OK." Dom looked at him. "But you let me talk, right?"

Swallowing, the two walked back into the kitchen. Miles looked up.

"Arthur, I'm not going to send you back to the clinic," he said, meeting his eyes. "Trust me. I wouldn't have got you all out of there if I was planning on sending you back."

Arthur coloured slightly. "I'm sorry," he said, with a lack of sincerity. Dom frowned; Arthur's aggression was not helping, but he was determined to find out what was going on. "What is your involvemnt?"

Miles looked at him. "I designed for them," he said, softly. "No more than that. Then, they asked me to become involved in dreamscaping - actually going into the dream, and seeing how it could be altered, how you could work within it."

"Extraction," Dom said, nodding. "You began to learn how to remove ideas from people's minds."

"Yes," Miles said, "simple as that. Until Peter Browning became involved." He took a sip of lukewarm coffee. "Then I told Cobol I no longer cared for any involvement." He looked at them. "They weren't very pleased, as you can imagine."

"Who is he?" Arthur demanded.

"He's the business partner of Maurice Fischer, Robert's father. He, if he can get Maurice to alter his will, will stand to gain everything if Maurice and Robert die."

Dom looked at him, his jaw dropping. "How do you know that?"

"Because Maurice was once an associate of mine," Miles said, simply. "He actually helped fund a sizeable chunk of the University grant. He's a bit of a philanthropist. And a very, very good businessman. He's a billionaire nearly twice over."

"So Browning plans to kill Maurice Fischer?" Arthur asked, his eyes widening.

"No. I suspect what Browning plans to do is plant an extraction on Maurice - the idea that he has a son. Then, I suspect he plans to use Robert's rage and grief against him."

"So what does he need us for?" Dom asked, quietly.

"He needs a team. This is how Browning plans to take over more businesses, more corporations. He was watching the house, Dom - watching you come over here, watching how I was teaching you about dreaming. Then, he contacted your parents, under a guise of officialdom."

"Which is how I ended up in the clinic," Dom surmised. "What about the others?"

"Carefully selected, I imagine, through hacking into various school records and medical reports." Miles looked at Arthur. "Actually, Arthur, you're the keystone in all of this."

"What?" Arthur's face flushed, and his heart began to pound. "What?"

"Browning knows what you were sent to the clinic for," Miles said, quietly. "Its you he needs."

Arthur began to slump. "He wants me to - to-" his heart began to pound. "Oh, Jesus!"

Dom blinked, shell-shocked. "Miles, are you saying...?"

"Yes," Miles said quietly. "He wants, after the inception, to use Arthur to kill Robert. And thats why he has Eames - he can use him as an alibi, and clear hiw own name."

"What about Ariadne and I?" Dom demanded.

"He'll keep you two as an extractor and architect. But Arthur..." Miles looked at him. "You are in grave danger, son. Trust me. Please."

Arthur shook his head. "No." He turned. "I can't trust you, and I can't stay here!"

"Arthur!" Miles stood up, his voice containing a pleading edge. "Arthur if you leave, you'll be in police custody by the end of the night! I suspect Browning has already tipped off the police!"

Arthur turned, and sank slightly. He nodded. "OK."

Dom went to him, and put his hands on his shoulders. "It will be ok, Art." He said, gently. "Shoulder to shoulder. OK?"

The younger boy nodded. "OK."

Dom turned to Miles. "So what now?"

Miles swallowed. "We go back," he said, quietly. "Its the only choice, to get Eames out, get Robert out, and end this."

"How?"

Dom demanded.

Miles looked at them both. "Inception."

**Reviews always appreciated. Thank you!**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for taking nearly two weeks to update this one! A lot of readers have tagged this - which is very flattering, thank you! - but when I do write this, I want to make it good. **

Arthur blinked, and looked at Miles. The older man laid his hands flat on the table, and met the young man's eyes. "What is it, Arthur?"

"Inception," Arthur said, biting his lip. "What do you mean?"

Miles took off his glasses, and carefully removed a piece of dirt from the inside lens. "In a dream, you can extract people's thoughts," he explained. "Inception is when you implant those thoughts."

Arthur snorted. "Its impossible."

"Is it?" Miles' light grey eyes met Arthur's dark brown ones. "Explain to me, Arthur."

"OK." Arthur sat down, and looked at Miles, his gaze unflinching. "Here's an idea. If I say to you, 'don't think about elephants', you'll think about it. But you know its not your idea. You'll know I gave it to you."

"So are you saying the genesis of an idea can always be traced?" Miles looked at him. "Interesting."

Arthur nodded. "I am."

"But what if its buried deep enough that it can't be traced?" Miles flexed his hands, and didn't break his gaze. "If you go deep enough into somebody's consciousness, somebody's dream, you can implant an idea."

"And its Robert we need to implant it into?" Dom spoke, breaking the near staring match that was developing between Miles and Arthur. The younger man blinked, and looked away. A slight flush was beginning to colour his cheeks, and Miles noted his discomfort. He reached forward, and laid a placating hand on his arm. "Arthur, listen to me," Miles said gently. "I understand why you're so hostile, so unable to listen-"

"Its bullshit!" Arthur exploded, getting up so suddenly the stool he'd been sitting on tipped over, crashing to the floor. "Its complete bullshit! You're no better than those assholes at the clinic - going into someone's mind, trying to change the way they think! Its emotional- its emotional-" his voice was beginning to falter, and tears were breaking loose, streaming down his face. He turned, and left, his sobs choking and breaking in his throat.

Dom made to go after him, but Miles took his elbow. "Leave him," he said, gently.

Nodding, Dom sank back onto his seat. He turned to the older man. "Let me explain what we need to do." He nodded, realising he'd lost track of what was real, and wasn't. The surreality of their situation was beginning to hit home.

* * *

Arthur sank onto the makeshift bed in the living room, and rubbed his face. He was furious with himself for breaking down in tears. Going into someone's mind...it reminded him of the probing, intrusive way the therapists had delved into his thoughts, trying to extrapolate information to support their twisted view of him. To try and sift through the archived memories of his life, to find things to support the assertion that he was a psychopath, a menace to society. Now he realised why.

They wanted to use him. Wanted to find out if he was capable of killing in cold blood, capable of becoming a criminal. A legalised criminal, he thought, bitterly. So he could invade people's minds, steal their thoughts. Steal those precious, delicate, tissues of thoughts that helped compose a person, made them who they were. He bit his lip. He couldn't join this. He needed to start a new life, one that wasn't tainted by what he'd been accused of doing in the past. Or one where he wasn't manipulated by those who wanted him to do something he knew he couldn't.

He sat, and exhaled, slowly. But they couldn't leave Robert there. Or Eames. At the mercy of people who were keen to use them. What had they done to Eames? Arthur felt a stab of cold fear, inching its way from his stomach up to his heart.

Ariadne. He couldn't abandon her. Not if they were planning to use her in this. Arthur felt his fists clench - suddenly, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He got up, and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Miles said, calmly, "that we go back to the clinic. I agree that you all will extract what they want you to. Except, we plant an inception instead. An inception that will plant a seed in Robert's mind, telling him that family loyalty is worth more than he thinks."

"So he won't sell out his father's empire." Dom finished, nodding.

"Exactly," Miles said. "That way, Maurice Fischer gets his son back, and hopefully, he'll give you all some protection as well. Maurice is one of the wealthiest - and most powerful - men in the world."

Dom swallowed. "OK. Do we need Arthur and Ariadne for this?"

"It will help if the three of you stick together," Miles admitted, " but if Arthur decides not to, then-"

They heard footsteps, and looked up. Arthur's slender frame was standing in the doorway. "All right," he said shakily, "I'm in."

Dom nodded, his face becoming etched with surprise and relief. "Thank you, Arthur."

"On one condition," Arthur warned. "When this is over, I'm out of here. Me and Ariadne. Agreed?"

The two other men nodded, the possiblity of Arthur's desertion eclipsed by his agreement. Miles smiled. "Well, shall I show you the timescale we have?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm not killing anyone." He felt a surge of anger. "I'm not."

Miles nodded, and put two steadying hands on his shoulders. "No-one's going to die," he said, softly, reassuringly. "Trust me, please."

* * *

Eames got up, and wandered listelessly around the recreation room. With the exception of himself and Robert, it was empty. He grunted, feeling an inexpressible rage build up inside him. Robert turned his head.

"Calm down," he said, coldly. Eames shrugged, and seated himself. The silence hung heavily in the air between them.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and they both looked up. Saito was standing there, smiling. With him was a sullen looking youth, with greasy looking black hair hooked behind his ears. Browning was with him, his expression one of satisfaction.

"Well, it looks as though you two won't be alone," he said, genially. "Boys, this is Nash."

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Well..."Nash shifted his weight on the chair. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm here because my parents caught me smoking pot, and they felt I needed some...re-education."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Smoking pot?" he shrugged, and curled his lip in disgust. "They should get a grip."

The other boy nodded. "That's what I told them, then I got told I was showing aggression and defiance, and then they signed some papers and I got put in here."

Robert smiled thinly. "At least your parents care enough about you to help you. Mine couldn't care less." He leaned back in his chair, then looked down at his hands. Sighing deeply, he examined the floor.

"Isn't your father going to be here in a few days?" Eames asked, tipping back on his seat. Robert nodded. "Yes," he replied, tonelessly. As he continued to stare into space, the conversation between the three of them diminished, then died.

* * *

Arthur paused, trying to control his emotions. He hadn't counted on Mal walking in. She was so quiet, so unobtrusive, that he had forgotten she was in the house.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" her tone was pleasant, but he knew her eyes were searching. He'd been combing the cupboards, looking for foodstuffs. Foodstuffs that were non-perishable, and that he could pack.

"I'm, um, packing," he said, his voice partially muffled by the cupboard. Walking up to him, she gently closed the door.

"Are you planning on running away?" Her voice was still gentle. He swallowed. "No. I'm planning on leaving. For good. And taking Ariadne with me."

"Arthur," Mal said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Sit down, please." Despite feeling resistance towards the instruction, he did so. "Listen to me," she said, "you can't. You can't leave the others, not now."

"But I-"

"No, Arthur, listen to me. Ariadne needs you - but you need the team as well. You need to stay with them." She looked at him. "For your sake, and theirs."

"OK," he said, slightly gruffly, relieved that the tears had at least dried. "But, I've told Miles, and now I'm going to tell you - once this is over, I'm leaving. Ariadne is coming with me."

She nodded. "Fair enough. But, please, do this job first. Help my father. Help Eames. Help Robert."

Arthur nodded, and slowly began to walk towards the lounge. Mal watched him, and bit her lip. Then, she began to make tea, determined to speak to Ariadne.

* * *

Ariadne was sitting in the guest room, nervously inter-twining and unlocking her fingers. She felt an increasing surge of anxiety about what they were about to do, but also a sense of exhilaration. No-one had ever asked her to do anything this dangerous, this daring before. People had always thought of her as quiet, dependable, slightly timid Ariadne. The idea of going into someone else's mind, actually influencing them...she shivered, wondering what impact it would have upon her life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Startled, she answered. "Come in?"

Mal entered, holding a tray. On it were balanced two mugs. "I thought you might like some tea," she said, smiling. The younger girl nodded, grateful for her thoughtfulness. She took one, and sipped it. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Mal settled herself next to Ariadne, then turned to her. "Ari," she said, her tone urgent, but gentle. "Please, look after Arthur. He needs you."

"Look after him?" Ariadne was taken aback - he was the one who had maneouvred himself into taking care of her. "Well, he seems to be sure of what he is-"

"No, he thinks he is," Mal interrupted. "Arthur's vulnerable, Ariadne. Very vulnerable. He needs to feel wanted, to feel loved. He hides this beneath that tough exterior."

Ariadne nodded, at a loss for words.

"Be careful," Mal said, her tone light. Leaning over, she kissed the younger girl on the cheek. "Good luck." As she opened the door, she turned back to her. "He's in the kitchen."

Ariadne nodded. After the older girl had left, she waited a couple of minutes, and then began to head downstairs. She tentatively pushed open the door to the lounge. "Arthur? You in here?"

"Yes," she heard in response. Entering, she walked straight up to him. "We can do this, you know we can." She put a hand on his arm. "We'll get though this, and then-"

"We'll go," he said, gently, running a finger down her cheek. "Anywhere. I'll take care of you-"

She put her hand on his face to stop him. "No, Arthur," she said, gently. "We'll take care of each other." Leaning in, their lips met, and as he pulled her close, she wished that the moment would never end. Eventually, they broke apart. Arthur smiled.

"Its funny," he whispered, "but beneath the skin, we're all the same. Vulnerable, insecure..." he pulled her close, the sentence never reaching closure.

* * *

Eames yawned, loudly. He turned to look at Robert. "Tell me something," he said, casually. "Your Dad's rich, isn't he?"

Robert blinked. "Um...yes."

"Right." Eames smiled, one that bore the faintest trace of malice. "Well, I do hop you're going to tell him about your friend Eames, who took care of you in this stinking dump. You are, aren't you?"

Robert blinked. Eames' manner appeared to be bordering on aggression. "I will, Eames, I promise you."

"I don't believe in promises." Eames got up, and walked over to him. "I prefer it when people say yes or no." To Robert's shock, he grabbed him by the upper arms, pinning him down on the floor. "So, is it a yes, or a no?"

Robert swallowed, his eyes widening with a sudden surge of fear. "Eames, I-"

"That's enough!"

Eames turned his head. Saito was standing in the doorway, along with Peter Browning. Nodding, he relinquished his grip on Robert.

"Eames," Browning shook his head. "Don't do that." He turned to Saito. "I thought this drug you gave him only made him more aggressive in the dream state?"

Saito nodded. "Its meant to."

"Well, just don't give him anymore."

* * *

Miles rubbed his face. Turning, he looked at the three of them, standing in the hallway. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Arthur nodded; Ariadne merely gazed at the floor. Dom spoke. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Remember," Miles said. "Watch for the projections. He'll have them." He bit his lip. "There is every possiblity that he - and Eames - will have been forced to ingest a drug that causes chemicals in the brain to re-align. It can increase hallucinations, visual tricks."

Arthur blinked. "Why would they do this?"

"To get the mind militarised." Miles opened the door, and began to usher them out.

* * *

The male nurse looked up, and smiled. "Oh, well, its the three muskateers."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, and Dom shot him a warning glance. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

The nurse smirked. "Good to see you. No, I mean, really." He pressed a buzzer, and then unlocked the door to the nurse's station. "Right, I'm going to escort you all down to-"

Suddenly, Arthur leapt at him, wrestling him to the floor. The nurse shouted out in shock. "You- what-"

"Take us to Robert Fischer," Arthur snapped. "Now!"

"I won't, I mean-" The nurse chuckled. "Thats for Dr Saito to decide, and-"

"I don't think Saito will argue." Miles walked in, and leaning down, placed a gun against the nurse's temple. "Saito knows exactly what we're going to do. Take us to Robert, and Eames. Now."

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus - this chapter is really to move the story on. **

"Lie down."

Robert complied, feeling the cool pillow mould underneath his head. Swallowing, he watched as Saito affixed the IV to his arm. Eames and Nash were already in position, both had their eyes closed.

"Its all very simple," Saito murmured. "This is just a practice, a practice for when your father comes."

Robert nodded. "OK."

"Right," Saito said, smiling. "Close your eyes."

As he did so, Robert felt himself fall through bottomless space.

* * *

Arthur and Cobb followed Miles as the nurse led them through the winding corridors. Swallowing, Arthur turned to look at Cobb, who smiled, reassuringly.

"We'll be ok," he whispered. "Just follow Miles."

The Nurse was twitching, no doubt due to the gun pressed at the nape of his neck. Miles' face was impassive as the two teenagers followed him through the hallways.

"Dr Saito will be through here," the Nurse said, his face perfectly calm. "If you'd like to follow this way."

Miles nodded, and the Nurse opened the door, taking a step aside. The older man walked in, followed by the two teenagers. Suddenly, the door clanged shut behind them, and a harsh scraping sound of a key was heard in the lock.

Arthur looked at the other two, slightly shocked. Cobb turned to Miles, his expression suddenly furious.

"We trusted you!" he snapped, his voice hoarse. "We trusted you, and this-"

"Dom," Miles said, "I didn't think- I-" He leaned against the wall, and rubbed his face. "I've been so intent on getting us in, that-"

"Ariadne." Arthur's tone cut through Miles' words, silencing him. "Where is she?"

Cobb blanched. "She was-" He blinked. "She was meant to be behind us."

* * *

Ariadne opened her eyes. She was lying, on a lounger, in a room. Turning her head, she noticed the bodies of three boys stretched out next to her - Eames, Robert, and another who she didn't recognise.

"Ariadne?"

She looked up. Saito was standing above her. He bent over, and smiled, courteously.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "But, the Nurses found you. Outside, in the van. They must have drugged you, and brought you in here."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't speak.

"They-" Saito gestured towards the three young men - "are currently in a dream. Robert is learning how to keep his friends close."

Ariadne blinked.

"I'm going to ask the other's to be fetched. And when they are, you'll all be going in."

* * *

Robert looked around. He was in a city, but not one he recognised. Shivering, he realised that everything was precise, well-laid out.

He shrugged, and began to walk. He would recognise the place soon enough, he was sure. But right now, it would be safer to keep walking.

Suddenly, a voice pierced the silence.

"Look who it is."

He turned. Eames, and Nash, were loitering on the sidewalk. Robert smiled at them, hesitantly, but relieved to see two friendly faces.

"Wonder if he's got a wallet?" Nash asked, and he heard Eames chuckle.

Robert blinked, and began to walk away from them, gathering his pace. As he turned his head, he realised that they were starting to walk more quickly. Feeling a sudden rush of fear, he started to run.

As he turned his head, he realised the other two were running after him.

* * *

The door opened, and Arthur blinked. A shaft of electric light fell across his face, momentarily blinding him. Upon realising the door was open, he headed for the exit, only to find himself grabbed, roughly, by a pair of hands.

"Woah, hold it," said a voice. "Got plans for you." The nurse looked at Arthur, and then Dom. "You two, you're coming with us. You," he nodded at Miles, "you're staying here."

Miles nodded. "If you say so." He sank down, seemingly defeated, on a chair. In silence, Dom and Arthur followed the nurses. After a few minutes of silence, they entered the room.

Saito looked up. "Welcome back." He nodded at the two young men. "Please, take a look."

Arthur looked down at the three sleeping figures, then his gaze fell upon Ariadne.

"What's going on?" Dom asked, sharply.

"Well, its simple." Saito raised an eyebrow. "You know that we have to extract Maurice Fischer's latest business plan. The best way to do this, is to extract from his son." He glared at them. "Extract from Robert the idea that he is his father's son." He smiled. "He'll then be willing to let you extract from his father. Or maybe even do it himself."

"So Eames and Nash are-" Dom swallowed. "They're going to-"

Saito nodded. "Correct. If Robert gives up the information, Fischer will be willing to give up anything."

"And you want us to go in now and extract?" Arthur's voice was toneless.

Saiton smiled. "Correct." He gestured to the other loungers. "Please."

Arthur and Dom complied, feeling the IVs plug into their arms. Arthur turned and looked at Ariadne. She focused on him, and he could see the flicker of fear in the depths of her dark eyes. "We'll be ok," he whispered. She nodded.

Closing his eyes, darkness washed over him.

* * *

Dom blinked. He was huddled underneath an overhanging shop front, looking at a city that was swathed in a chill, damp mist. He heard a voice at his side.

"Hey."

"Well, we're in this," Dom muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. "Ariadne?"

The young woman swallowed. "Guys..."

"Yes?"

"I recognise this place." She looked at the two of them. "I designed it."

"What?" Dom's jaw sagged, slightly. "How could you?"

"Remember when Browning and Cobol paid us all a visit, before Miles got us out?" She swallowed. "I was given some sheets of draft paper, and told to design a cityscape." She shuddered. "Its my design."

"Which means we have the advantage," Dom muttered. "If you designed it, you'll know the quickest and easiest routes to finding Robert and Eames, and also, the projections."

"We have to find Robert to plant this inception," Arthur insisted. "The idea that loyalty is worth more than-"

Suddenly, Dom looked away. Arthur frowned. "What is it?"

The other boy nodded. "Look."

Swallowing, Arthur turned. A street gang was approaching them. A couple, he noticed, were armed.

"Projections," Dom murmured. "Robert's."

* * *

Robert ran into an alleyway, and huddled into a corner. _Please leave me alone, _he begged, silently.

* * *

"You do realise that they have had limited training?" Miles face was taut with anger as he looked at Saito. The doctor shrugged.

"And what were you planning to do? Take Robert and Eames, perform this in your lounge, and again, watch as they fell apart?"

Miles swallowed. "But, this compound you've got them under with. What happens if..." he paused, not wanting to form the next words. "What happens is one of them dies?"

Saito smiled. "They drop into limbo." He looked at Miles, his face inscrutable. "Next question?"

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed, and looked at the approaching crowd. "They're getting closer."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Dom looked at Ariadne. "Do we stay and fight them, or-"

"There's another way," she interrupted. "This is designed as a labyrinth. All we need to do is run through the back alley behind us, and then move through into the nearby-"

She was interrupted by a stone, that flew through the air and struck the wall she was standing next to. She looked at the two boys, her expression urgent.

"Come on!"

* * *

Robert crouched down, praying that the other two would not find him. He blinked, looking down the street. It was unfamiliar, and the people in it...he shivered.

He took another look, then began to stand up. Pulling his head down, and trying not to draw attention to himself, he started to walk down the street.

* * *

Ariadne hurried, hoping the two boys were close behind. The alley way was dark, and vision was limited. Then, much to her relief, a building began to rise up before them. A large, squat looking garage, with a sliding corrugated iron door.

Dom gently pushed past her, and began to pull the door back. As it opened, they heard shouts. "The crowd," Arthur muttered. Assisting Dom, the door slid back, and the three huddled inside.

Dom put his finger to his lips, and looked at the other two. Arthur nodded; Ariadne was silent. They heard the shouts recede, and fade.

"We can't just hide here!" Arthur burst out. "We're not going to be pulled out of this!"

Dom shook his head. "I know. We have to find Robert, and do what we're here for. Inception." He turned to the younger boy. "I think those guns over there might help us."

Arthur blinked, and walked over to the long metal table positioned in the garage. The hand guns were lying there, gleaming. He picked one up, and turned to Ariadne. "You designed this..." he said, thoughtfully. He smiled at her. "All possibilities covered, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes." She watched as they tucked their guns into their waistbands. "I can tell you where Robert will be going."

Dom looked at her. "Where?"

"Home." She nodded. "This is designed as a city. He'll be trying to find the outer suburbs, find his house. Thats what he's looking for."

"Then we need to get going." Dom began to walk to the door, and started to tug it.

"Hang on." Arthur spoke guardedly. "He's on foot, we're on foot - won't it be easier to find a car and drive?"

Cobb nodded, smiling. "Exactly. We take a cab."

* * *

Eames strolled down the sidewalk, Nash by his side. The smaller boy kept looking round, nervously.

"Look, just stop that, allright?" Eames snapped. Nash's behaviour, he thought irritably, was starting to make him nervous. Nash winced. "I'm sorry, but-" he looked at Eames. "Never been in anything like this before. Ever. Its so-" he pulled his arms to his torso and hugged himself. "Its so weird."

Eames shrugged. "Nothing you can't get used to." He spotted a lone figure walking up the street. "Oh look. Company."

* * *

Arthur and Dom stood poised at the curb. "A cab should be along soon," the blonde muttered. Ariadne, who was walking further ahead, turned and looked back.

Several cars drove by, but finally, the welcoming sight of a yellow taxi roared into view. Dom leaned forward, and flagged it. The driver, an irritable looking man in his late forties, shook his head.

"Save it, kid, you-" his expression changed as the revolver was suddenly shoved into his face.

"Just walk," Dom said, curtly, aware of Arthur mimcking his movement. Nodding, the projection opened the door, and got out, letting the two boys scramble in.

"Arthur, you-" Dom broke off, noticing how competently the younger man was handling the car. He pulled away from the curb almost soundlessly.

"Let me concentrate," Arthur muttered. He pushed his foot down on the acceleration, allowing the powerful engine to purr into life. "We find him, then we take him where he wants to go, and then-"

"We plant the idea that he's his father's loyal son," Cobb interjected. "We have to stop Saito, and Browning. They extract the idea that he's his father's son, then get him to extract-"

"And turn us all over to the cops, claiming that its an extortion racket dreamed up - no pun intended - by a group of intellectually incompetent teenagers." Arthur's words were bitter. "And Robert hates us all, so he'll be able to testify, no questions asked." He nodded. "Ariadne."

Cobb turned his head. "Pull over."

Ariadne noticed them, and opened the back seat door. She slipped into the seat. Cobb looked at Arthur. "OK, everyone is present, so-"

Suddenly, their heads snapped forward with a shocking jerk. Another car had rammed straight into them.

Ariadne gasped. "You ok?" Arthur said quickly, turning to face her.

"I think so-"

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire erupted. Dom turned. "Get down!" he shouted at her. She did, her face paling. "What, what is it?"

"Robert's had his mind militarised," Dom said, anger edging his voice. "Saito's one step ahead of us."

Arthur shook his head. "No, he isn't." Putting his foot on the pedal, he sent the car spinning backwards, crashing into the one that had previously charged them. It skidded back across the road. Arthur craned his head. "Got a gun in the back?"

Ariadne opened her eyes. A handgun was lying on the seat. "Yes!"

"Pick it up," Arthur ordered. He turned and looked at her, directly. "You're going to tell me how I can drive us out of here."

She nodded. "OK." She tried to keep her voice steady. "See that road up there? To the left?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Drive down it."

He pushed his foot down on the accelerator, and spun the wheel. As the car lurched forward, they saw something else.

"Its Robert," Dom said, "with Eames, and Nash. Let me out."

"What?" Arthur turned to him. "Have you seen whats behind us?"

"Let me out," Dom said, stubbornly. "Please Arthur. Trust me."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus, but thank you to those of you who have this as a favourite story and alert!**

"Robert!" Dom got out of the car, and hurried over to the group of boys. Eames turned his head, and raised an eyebrow. Nash blinked, but Robert, he noticed, looked almost relieved to see him.

"So glad I caught up with you!" Dom kept his voice steady as he took in the younger boy. "Listen, you have to come with me."

Eames took a step forward, effectively blocking contact between them. "Why?" he asked, his tone laced with aggression. Dom swallowed, and smiled, placatingly.

"Well, I have some bad news," he said, thinking quickly, hoping his voice sounded convincing. "Bad news, which I don't really want to share with too many people." He looked at Robert, and nodded, hoping to keep his attention. "It concerns your father."

Robert blinked, and looked taken aback. "My father?" A flicker of concern appeared on his face. "What about him?"

"Well, he's very anxious to see you," Dom said, aware he was beginning to speak too quickly, "and-"

Eames glared at him, then turned to Robert. "Ignore him!" He threw Dom a slightly contemptuous look. "He's lying!"

Robert looked at Dom. "Well, are you?" There was a questioning tone in his voice, mirrored by doubt. He swallowed. "Are you-"

Suddenly, a gun shot ripped through the air. All of the group blinked, and turned. Arthur had got out, holding one of the shotguns. He looked at Eames, and pointed the gun.

"Don't move," he snapped, and nodded to Dom. "Now!" The older boy found a sackcloth bag in his hand, which he immediately threw over Robert's head. Grabbing his shoulders, he pushed him into the backseat, next to the startled looking Ariadne.

"What are you-" she exclaimed, but was silenced after a sharp look from Arthur. As the doors on the car banged shut, Dom nodded at the younger boy. "Drive."

Arthur put his foot down, and the car swung into reverse. Fischer tried to grab the bag, but Dom turned. "Ari! Pull it down!"

Ariadne swallowed. Trying to appear calmer than she felt, she took hold of the edges of the bag, and pulled on it gently. "It'll be ok," she whispered to the restless figure, who seemed to settle after her words to him.

"So what do we do now?" There was a harsh edge to Arthur's voice, and he was staring ahead at the road.

"What we do is we find a quiet place," Dom said, trying to remain calm. He turned his head. "They're not coming after us."

Arthur swallowed. "So where do you think is safe?"

Dom blinked. "We go to my house."

"Your parents?" Arthur looked appalled.

"No," Dom shook his head. "To Miles'."

"We can't create the dream from memories," Arthur snapped. "You know that."

Ariadne bit her lip, anxiously. The conversation was becoming more heated, and Robert was becoming more restless. She put her hand on his arm. "It'll be ok," she said, trying to sound soothing.

He shifted, and she began to feel more anxious. "Dom!"

"In a minute!" He snapped, his anger with Arthur beginning to grow. "Look, there's a house up there. Just pull into it, we can deal with this!"

Arthur turned the wheel, and the car almost spun into the driveway. Dom got out first, and practically wrenched open the back door. As Arthur joined him, he grabbed Robert, and pulled him out. "Get him inside!" He said, leaving the door open for Ariadne to follow.

She took his arm. "Come on," she said gently, and began to lead him round the back of the house. Swallowing, she tried the door, and found it open.

_You're in a dream. You're building. Exploring. _Taking Robert's arm, she led him into the back door, noticing how they had entered a spacious, beautifully decorated kitchen. Carefully, she removed the bag.

"Here," she said, and looked at him anxiously. His expression, which had been fearful, was slowly becoming hostile. "What do you want?" his voice was cold, and tight.

Ariadne swallowed. "We-"

"We just want to help you." Dom appeared, followed by Arthur. "We believe that you're under the influence of some very powerful, corrupt people Robert, and we want to help you."

"Help me? How?"

"These people want you to stop believing in your father," Dom practically whispered. "They want to use you, to take control of his empire. They want to use you to find out information, and they will do this, by making you believe, that you are not his son."

Robert's eyes widened, and his anger melted. "How-" he paused. "How can I-"

Dom swallowed, and looked at Arthur. "Come with us," he said gently. Nodding, Robert allowed himself to be led into the lounge by the two boys. Ariadne paused, not sure whether she should follow or not. Shrugging, she decided to stay.

* * *

"I'm in a dream?" Robert blinked, looking astonished. "But I was in a clinic, and then-"

"The clinic was part of the plan," Dom said, his voice growing in confidence. "They thought they could lock us all away, and-"

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air. Shocked, Dom and Arthur rushed into the kitchen. Eames was behind Ariadne, holding her arms behind her back. Nash was holding a knife to her throat.

Arthur felt himself grow hot with anger. "Put that down. Let her go." His tone was authorative. Eames smirked.

"We will," he said, smoothly. "But first, you give Robert to us."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for taking so long to update this!**

Eames' eyes flicked round, and focused on Arthur. "Give us Robert, and I'll let go of her."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that simple?"

"Yes," Eames said, his tone becoming more aggressive. "It is. Let us have Robert, and I won't hurt her."

"You're not going to hurt her." Arthur's voice was flat, emotionless. "Hurting her isn't in you, Eames. You may like to think that, but its just something they implanted. You hurting her isn't in your nature."

Dom shot a look at the younger boy. Arthur was standing directly in front of Eames and Ariadne, refusing to break eye contact. Eames gulped, and shifted so the young woman was now shielding him from the other boy.

"They didn't implant anything," he said, although Dom noticed the heat was beginning to fade from his voice, and that the arm placed around Ariadne's neck was beginning to loosen slightly. "This is what I do."

"Its because you've never felt secure," Dom interjected, his tone as calm as Arthur's. "I know how you feel Eames. I know how it feels to have people constantly judge you, expect you to behave a certain way. But if you take Robert, or if you hurt Ariadne, you're just behaving in the way Saito and Browning expect you to behave. They took you for a reason - they've taken all of us for a reason. The best thing we can do is subvert that."

Eames swallowed. "You-" he choked slightly, and cleared his throat. "You think you know me?"

"I never said that," Dom said, mildly. "I just know what you won't do. This is a dream, and if you hurt someone in a dream, they remember when they wake up. You kill someone, chances are they'll just fall into limbo. As soon as they do that, their mind may be completely gone."

Nash looked at Dom. "You're full of it, you know that? You're full of this psudo psychotherapy bullshit, the sort of stuff that you've learnt to parrot." He pressed the knife more closely to Ariadne's throat, and to the horror of Dom and Arthur, the tip began to tilt dangerously close to puncturing the skin. "We die, we wake up. And if she dies-" his eyes glinted, dangerously - "then its on your conscience. On your conscience forever."

"No," Dom said shaking his head. "Its on yours. On yours. You were pulled into this, Nash - you can just give up, and walk away."

"Look," Robert spoke up. "I'll come with the two of you. Just, please, let her go. Don't hurt her."

Eames looked at Robert. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Robert held up a placating hand, a gesture not lost on Arthur and Dom. "Just - don't hurt her. You don't need to do that, I'll come with you both, willingly."

Dom shot him a look. "You go with them, it'll be the end of your relationship with your father."

Robert glared at Dom, any pretence of friendliness evaporating rapidly. "Yes. But in my dream, I think we play by my rules."

"Yes, Robert," Dom said patiently, "but you see, we're not in your dream."

"We're in mine," Ariadne gasped out, and with a sleight of hand, pulled out a small knife from her waist pocket, and stabbed it into Nash's thigh. He screamed, and dropped the knife he was holding. Staggering backwards, he clutched ar the wound. Eames, shocked, relinquished his grip on Ariadne and she pulled away completely.

"Bag him!" Dom ordered, and Arthur rushed forward, pulling a bag over Robert's head. "Right, I'm taking you upstairs," he snapped, beginning to pull him forward. Robert, stunned, didn't even try to fight him. Meekly, he let himself be led upstairs.

Dom moved forward, grabbing a gun from the worktop surface. "Nash. Its just a flesh wound. Eames, hands where I can see them."

Eames complied, Nash, white with shock, kept his hands firmly clamped around the wounds. Ariadne stood next to Dom.

"OK, this is the last time. You either come with us, or you pull out of the dream."

"We can't pull out of the dream, we go back, they'll know we failed." Eames met Dom's eyes. "You're not giving us a choice. There is only one option."

"Right." Dom didn't lower the gun. "I don't want to hurt you, Eames. Make the right choice."

Eames looked at him. "I'll come with you, on one condition. Once this is over, you - and you have support from Miles - need to help me. Help me build a life. I don't have anyone. You do."

Dom nodded. "I'll help you, Eames. You help us."

"What about me?" Nash gasped.

"You?" Dom turned to him. "Sit down." Nash nodded, numbly, and collapsed onto a wooden kitchen chair. "Ariadne, would you mind bandaging his wound?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Robert protested as Arthur pulled him upstairs. "I'm worth more to you alive! I promise you that!"

"I'm not going to kill you," Arthur commented, his tone even. "But if you want to survive, you're going to have to listen to me. Browning is working against you, he wants control of your father's company, and if he gets that, its your inheritance gone. He'll destroy it. What you're going to do, is realise that your father deserves better."

"My father-" Robert choked slightly, and as they were upstairs, Arthur pulled the bag off his head. His large eyes, the colour of a foaming ocean, looked directly into Arthur's deep brown ones. "My father doesn't care about me. He doesn't. My mother died, and you know what he said? 'Robert, there's really nothing to to be said.' I was 11, Arthur!"

"It doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything for you," Arthur said, gently. "He just may not show it. We're going to meet him, and you're going to talk. Positively."

Robert nodded. "I still-" he stopped abruptly. Arthur had gently pressed the back of his neck, causing him to fall unconscious. Quickly, he tossed the bag aside and opened the wardrobe. Spotting the PASIV, he pulled it out, and began to pull out the IVs.

* * *

Ariadne moved towards Nash, holding a bandage. Quickly, she pulled it into a tourniquet, preventing the bleeding further. Dom nodded, and walked towards him. With a sudden movement, Nash's head fell forward, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Eames asked.

"Just put him under. He's not coming with us." Dom looked at the other boy. "You are. Let's go upstairs, now."

As they entered the room, they found Arthur attaching IVs. He nodded. "You ready?"

"Yes." Dom began to fasten an IV to his forearm, an action imitated by Eames and Ariadne. "We go into Robert's sub conscious, we get him to talk to his projection of his father, and also his godfather. He emerges more positive about his relationship with his father, and as a result, we may be able to escape. If Maurice Fischer thinks his son is on his side, he will help us, and protect us."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully. Don't forget. We're still in the clinic."

Dom nodded. "For the moment." He looked at Eames. "If you stay with us, you can change your life for the better. Are you with us?"

Eames nodded, slowly. "Yes."

"Good." Dom nodded at Arthur. "Ready?"

Arthur responded. "Ready." As he pressed down the PASIV, the group was plunged into darkness.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur blinked, and looked round. He was sitting on the bed, of a luxurious, spacious room. Swallowing, he got up, and a voice made him jump.

"Sssh!"

He turned. A small girl was hiding, and brought her finger to her lips.

"He's looking for us," she whispered, urgently. "You don't want him to find us!"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Alice!" A woman's voice echoed. "Alice, where are you?"

Alice looked startled. Arthur nodded, and headed to the large, heavy drapes, carefully concealing himself in one. Before he'd finished properly wrapping himself, a woman entered, slightly harrassed, early forties. She looked round the room. "Alice!"

Shamefacedly, the young girl came out. The woman shook her head. "Alice, how could you?" she asked, gently. "You know how you shouldn't be playing hide and seek in here. This is Master Fischer's room!"

"Its ok," a voice said, calmly, as she turned round. "It was my idea, Louisa. I'm sorry."

"No, no, its fine," the woman said hurriedly, as she took in Robert. "I just worry my daughter gets under your feet, that's all!"

"No, she doesn't," he insisted. The housekeeper nodded and began to walk away, Alice clinging to her mother's hand. "Mommy, I was just helping Robert, he's lone-"

The housekeeper abruptly shushed her, and Arthur remained concealed as the figure of Robert Fischer moved silently around the room. He sank down onto the bed, sighing. With a jolt, Arthur realised the impersonal room - as far as could be imagined from the usual cluttered habitat of a teenager - was Robert's room.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Robert!" Peter Browning stood in the doorway, frowning. "There you are! Have you forgotten you're meant to be downstairs soon? Guests are arriving!"

Robert stood up, and Arthur thought he saw a flicker of fear in the other boys' eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Uncle Peter. I just-"

Browning shook his head. "Not good enough, Robert. You know this. Your father needs to see you can be responsible."

He left, closing the door. Robert walked to the bureau, and placed his hands on it, trying to control his breathing. Suddenly, the door burst open again.

"Just remember, your father had to put up with you being expelled from two schools! The best prep schools on the East Coast, and you-"

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have sent me away!" Robert shouted back. "Did he ever think of that?"

"What else was he supposed to do with you?" Browning shook his head. "Robert, your father has an empire, that is going to be yours one day. You need to prove to him that you're not just a weak, spoiled, baby! Because thats what he thinks!"

Robert swallowed, the muscles in his neck visibly tightening. "And he thinks this because-?"

Browning stepped forward, and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "He thinks this because of the way you behaved after your mother died. Sobbing every night. Crying at the smallest thing."

Robert shook his head. "Yes. There was 'nothing to be said'. That's what he said, Uncle Peter."

"Well, I suggest you come with me," Browning said, kindly. Patting Robert on the shoulder, he began to lead the younger man downstairs.

As soon as the door closed, Arthur pushed the curtain aside. "Damn," he muttered.

* * *

"So, this is the Fischers'...?" Ariadne looked around the room, amazed at the modern, subtle splendour. Dom nodded. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Suddenly, a man approached them. Tall, slim, he had the same sculptured features of Robert, although his eyes were darker. "Hello," he said, cordially. "You are..."

"Oh, I'm Dom Cobb, and this is Ariadne Hamilton," Dom said, smiling pleasantly. "We're friends of Robert's."

Maurice Fischer extended his hand. "Delighted," he said, politely. "Robert should join us, soon."

He walked away. Ariadne swallowed. "So, he's-"

"Robert's projection of his father." Dom turned. "Where's Eames?"

"I'm right here," the younger boy called. Dom looked more carefully, and noticed Eames in the hallway. He frowned, and gestured him to walk over.

"What?" Eames asked, his eyes still taking in the splendour of the room. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to-" Dom swallowed, and leaned forward. "Become Maurice. We need to feed Robert an idea. The idea that his father loves him, and is proud of him."

Eames blinked. "Dom, I don't know. I mean, I've done it a few times-"

"You can do this," Dom said, simply. He leaned forward, and placed his hands on Eames's shoulders. "We need you to."

Eames pondered. "Well, I-"

"If you don't do this, Browning will use us back in reality. He'll use us to extract from Maurice Fischer, and then, he'll turn Robert on us. He'll use us to kill him. Do you understand that?" Dom said, forcefully.

Eames swallowed. "OK. But how do we get Fischer Snr to-"

Dom nodded. "Leave that to me." He raked his eyes over the hallway, noting the projection walking into the living room. Quickly, he followed him. "Mr Fischer?"

Fischer Snr turned. "Yes?"

Dom moved his fingers to the back of his neck, and squeezed gently. Fischer swayed, and began to lose consciousness. Dom searched, and found a cupboard. Moving quickly, he dragged the projection into it.

"Dom!" Ariadne hissed. He blinked. Robert was entering, with his godfather, his hand firmly clamped on his shoulder. Dom turned. "Eames!"

Smoothly, Eames, masquerading as Fischer Snr, walked forward. "Robert," he said, simply. "Thank you for coming down."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus, but thank you to those of you who have this as a favourite and on alerts!**

Robert turned. "Father?"

"Come with me," "Maurice" said, putting a fatherly arm around Robert's shoulders. "I need to talk to you."

Robert nodded, duitfully, allowing himself to be led away. Arthur and Ariadne watched from the side. Both were dressed in fashionable evening wear, allowing themselves to blend with the other guests.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Ariadne whispered.

Arthur swallowed, his lips tightening. "I'm not sure. Hopefully, Eames will be able to repair his relationship with his father...but, I don't know. Depends on whether he can sustain the forgery." He rubbed his forehead. "Its tough." He turned to her. A string quarter had begun to strike up a soft waltz. "Do you want to dance?"

Ariadne blinked. Dance? With Arthur? She nodded, extending her arms. Smiling, the young man circled his arm around her waist, and began to glide with her gently across the floor.

"I hope we get out of here-" she began to comment, only to see Arthur shake his head, frowning. "What is it?" she whispered.

"We can't draw attention to ourselves," he warned. "Dom told me. These are projections, they'll be looking for the dreamer. Looking for me." She turned her head - other guests were beginning to look at them. She swallowed, and suddenly realised he was still speaking. "Quick, give me a kiss."

Ariadne blinked, then leaned forward. As his lips met hers, she realised that she had been starved of human contact for too long. He had comforted her at the clinic, and also when they had tried to escape to Dom's. She let their lips melt together, relishing in the warmth of his.

After a few precious moments, they pulled apart, reluctantly. Arthur turned his head and looked round at the other guests. "Well, they're still looking at us," he commented, shrugging.

Ariadne smiled, still enjoying the tingle his mouth had left. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

"What do you want, Father?" Robert asked, uncomfortably. His father had ushered him into his study, and was in the process of pouring himself a scotch.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you," was the reply. "I appreciate you're not a very happy boy." "Maurice" turned and looked at Robert, his eyes questioning. "Peter told me you were expelled from school." He sank into a chair. "What's wrong, Robert?"

Robert swallowed, meeting his father's gaze. "Its not been easy," he admitted. "I was...bullied there."

"Maurice" took a sip of scotch. "How were you bullied, Robert?"

"Well, I would go into the swimming pool, and find my clothes torn to shreds." He looked at the floor, unwilling to look up. I would find things...in my bed at night."

"What things, Robert?"

"You don't want to know," was the mumbled response.

"Maurice" nodded. "Robert, I know we've never been close, but you need to listen to me. I want to...repair this relationship. Make things better between us."

Robert looked up. "I see."

"You are the person I intend to leave my Empire to," his father continued. "I need to know that we trust each other."

Robert looked at him. "So why did you send me away, to that clinic?" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Maurice" looked at him, and sighed, sadly.

"That wasn't my decision. It was your godfather's."

Robert's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

Arthur swept around the dancefloor, Ariadne firmly in his arms. Cobb hung on the sidelines, and checked his watch.

"Ten minutes," he muttered. "You've got ten minutes, Eames." He swallowed, trying to keep calm.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm. Turning his head, he looked up. A man in a suit was smiling at him.

"Come with me," he said, softly.

Dom froze. Then he noticed the gun.

* * *

"Peter has been trying to come between us for years," "Maurice" told him, softly. "I need to know that you're on my side, Robert."

Robert looked at him. "I-" "Maurice" looked at him, kindly. "Yes?"

"I-" Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came Browning.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Cobb blinked, and swallowed. The man was not smiling, but the gun was pointing at him. "Come with me," he repeated.

"Why do I-" Cobb stopped as the gun suddenly pointed directly at his face.

"Because," the other man almost hissed, "you don't have a choice."

Numbly, the Extractor nodded, and began to walk with him.

* * *

"Robert!" Browning walked over to him, where he was standing with "Maurice." "Robert, what are you doing here?"

"I invited him," Maurice replied, smoothly. "Is there a problem, Peter?"

"Well, I thought the arrangement was that he wouldn't stay down here too long," Browning said, almost frowning. "We need to talk, Robert."

"I wish to spend some time with my son," Maurice replied, cutting across the other man's words. "Leave us."

Robert turned and looked at his godfather, his jaw dropping. Bristling with anger, Browning turned and walked away.

* * *

Arthur watched from the side of the room, frowning. Ariadne looked at him. "What is it?"

"Browning has just been told to go by Maurice," Arthur said, biting his lip. "We could be close to having our cover blown."

"But if its just a projection-"

"Yes, but its Robert's projection," Arthur countered. "And if it realises what we're up to, we could find ourselves being taken hostage." He tightened his grip around her waist.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, let's just finish this-"

Arthur blinked, and shook his head. "Oh, God."

"What?"

"Dom," Arthur whispered. "He's gone."

* * *

"You said," Robert spoke cautiously, "that Peter had always been trying to come inbetween us."

Maurice nodded, sadly. "That's correct." He gestured. "Come on. Let's go and talk privately."

Robert duitfully followed as "Maurice" led him out of the room. As they began to walk, Maurice started to speak again.

"Robert, you do know that all this will be yours when I die, don't you?"

Robert blinked, looking slightly shocked. "I...yes."

"Well, you need to trust me." Maurice entered a small room, and gestured towards a chair. "Browning is determined to cheat you out of your inheritance, hence why you ended up in that clinic. He claimed-" he swallowed, and looked directly at Robert - "that you were suffering from depression and anxiety, hence why you were getting into trouble at school."

He walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of liquor. He began to pour into glasses.

"Peter insisted that it was a safe place for you," Maurice said, softly. "And I regret that I allowed myself to be talked into it. You and I need to be a team, Robert, not fighting against each other."

Robert shook his head. "You really let him send me away like that?!"

"I did," "Maurice" said, his voice regretful. "And I am sorry, Robert. Believe me."

* * *

Arthur shook his head. "Let's go," he whispered.

"What?"

"We need to follow Dom. Come on." Without asking, he slipped his fingers into hers, and they began to leave.

* * *

Dom walked down the hall, trying to suppress his growing feeling of fear. As a door was opened, he felt himself pushed in.

"OK, you can stay here," the man said, roughly.

"Why?" Dom asked, boldly.

"Because-" the man waved his gun at Dom - "because you need to be here. That's why."

Dom blinked. "I-"

"Don't move," the man said, harshly, "or I'll shoot you. Understand?"

Silenced, Dom nodded.

"Good, the man said, coldly. "I'm glad we understand each other."

* * *

Arthur and Ariadne hurried down the corridor. "How long have we got?" she asked, nervously.

Arthur checked his watch. "We have about an hour, before the time runs out." He looked over his shoulder. "We need to find Dom - but Eames and Robert have gone. So where they are-"

"Who are you?" A voice snapped, angrily. Arthur turned, his face paling slightly. Peter Browning was standing in front of him, effectively blocking the way out of the corridor. "Who are you?"

"We're friends of Robert's", Arthur said, boldly.

"Really?" Browning cocked an eyebrow. "So, why are you wandering around here?"

Arthur set his jaw. "No reason," he said, coolly. Suddenly, he lurched forward, and delivered a punch to Browning's jaw.

Ariadne looked at him, shocked. "What are you doing?" she hissed. The projection crashed against the wall, and passed out, seemingly unconscious.

Arthur looked at her. "Saving us," he said, curtly. He nodded towards a door. "Open it, please."

* * *

"So you'll work with me?" Maurice looked at Robert, his eyes pleading. "Robert?"

The younger man nodded, slowly. "I guess so," he said, quietly. "But Dad-"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Robert blinked, shocked.

Maurice Fischer stood in the doorway.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you! **


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. If anyone is still reading this...thank you for your patience. xxx**

"Dad?" Robert looked from Maurice, to Maurice, his face registering shock. "But this isn't possible - who - "

Maurice-as-Eames gritted his teeth, and walked straight up to Maurice.

"You...imposter!" he shouted, and then proceeded to land a punch. Maurice dodged, and Robert shocked, looked at the man he believed was his father. "But, Dad, what's going on?!"

"That man-" Eames shouted, careful not to let his mask slip - "that man is not your father!"

Voices were beginning to rise, looking over at the small group huddled near the door. Arthur blinked, shocked. He grabbed Ariadne by the hand.

"Come on."

She followed him, and they hurried towards Robert and Eames. The projection of Maurice was walking towards them. "What are you-"

Arthur was too quick. Swift and light on his feet, he pressed his fingers to the back of the projection's neck, causing it to slump onto the floor. Nodding at Eames, he grabbed a door, opening it to reveal a large cupboard. Swiftly manipulating the dream, he pushed the projection into it, and slammed the door.

Robert, his mouth agape, stood looking from Eames, still forging as Maurice, and then to Arthur. Arthur turned to face him, and swallowed.

"Robert. Listen to me. We are - in a dream." He rubbed his forehead. "Your godfather is demanding that the Empire be split apart. Your father wants to give it to you."

"But who was- "

"That is your godfather's projection of your father," Arthur countered, his thoughts tumbling rapidly to his mouth. "He's not on your side. He wants the money, wants the fortune. You owe it to your parents to take control of it, and run it properly."

Robert blinked - "I-"

"Robert, you need to come with us. Please."

* * *

Cobb swallowed as he looked at the man. The gun was glinting, directly focused at his forehead. He blinked.

"Sit down."

Cobb sat down. He could feel sweat breaking out along his forehead. The man kept the gun trained on him.

"You always were a weird kid." The man chuckled. "And now you think you can go into people's dreams-"

Cobb looked up. Suddenly, he knew who this man was. His jaw tightened. "Dad?"

The man blinked. Cobb realised that he was addressing a projection. A projection of his estranged father. He shook his head. "No, you think you know me...but you're just a projection."

"Time's up." The man held up the gun, pointing it directly at the younger man. Cobb swallowed, his nerves suddenly tense.

The trigger was cocked, ready to go.

* * *

****Arthur pulled Ariadne along with him. "Robert, Maurice! Come on!"

"We need to find Cobb," Ariadne panted. "We have to-"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a gun shot.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
